Through the Silence
by Born A Ravenclaw
Summary: Harry is abandoned by the Dursleys to a life in an orphanage. As Voldemort comes to destroy the last remaining relic of his childhood, what will happen when he stumbles upon the Boy-Who-Lived? Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Vernon Dursley abandoned Harry to the whims of an orphanage. When Tom Riddle himself pays a vengeful visit to his old orphanage he is in for a shock when he meets the small Boy-Who-Lived! Dark!Beauxbatons! Harry

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be marginally richer than I am today.

Through the Silence

By: Born A Ravenclaw

Beta Read By: Slicerness

Chapter 1

XxXxX

On a cold and desperately dreary night, an old wizard appeared on Privet Drive. Not but a few paces away from him a cat began to transform and elongate into the form of an elderly woman. These two people stood in silence until the woman began to talk.

"Dumbledore, these are the most horrid sorts of muggles! Harry cannot be left to their whims!" A noticeably distraught Minerva McGonagall protested.

"Be that as it may Minnie, the wards make this the best place for Harry," Dumbledore replied sagely. "Harry will be safe from those who seek to bring him harm, and I cannot knowingly place him in danger by putting him anywhere else."

"These people are nothing like Lily, they cannot possibly be left to watch over the Boy Who Lived!" Exclaimed a now agitated Animagus.

"Minerva, please trust me on my judgment of these people. Harry will be protected here." Dumbledore assured her.

"Dumbledore, if anything happens to the boy let it be known that I stated here and now that I told you what these... People... were like." Minerva growled angrilly.

Albus Dumbledore sighed and he started to walk towards the door of a particular house on Privet Drive, that of Number 4. Gently laying the sleeping infant on the doorstep, Dumbledore pulled out a long wooden stick and did a sort of circular motion through the air over the sleeping child. The area around the infant became noticeably warmer and Dumbledore let a small smile cross his face when he examined his handy work. Dumbledore waved his wand through the air and a note addressed to Vernon and Petunia Dursley appeared before him. It lazily drifted down toward the ground, where it nestled itself under a sleeping Harry's elbow.

Albus mumbled under his breath, "Sometimes one must make decisions not for the benefit of one, but for the benefit of the rest." His parting words of condemnation given he sent as small frown and a look of regret at the sleeping child before Albus disappeared with a small *_pop*._

Hours later a small family awoke from their slumber and a whale of a man went to go see if the morning paper had arrived. Upon looking out his window at the bright day before him he chuckled and yelled up the stairs to his wife jovially, "Today looks to be a fine day Petunia! Today I take my place among the management of Grunnings!"

Chortling to himself at his own fine luck he started to turn away, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a brief motion outside the window. His curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the door to see something that would forever alter his life. He saw the awakening form of a baby, who, upon seeing him, gurgled and let out a small smile of childlike innocence. Not wanting his neighbors to see, a startled and frightened Vernon Dursley picked up the child and the previously unnoticed letter before rushed back into his house, "PETUNIA!" He bellowed the second the door was latched.

The whale-man's wife, who could be called a rather unattractive woman on her best day, appeared at the top of the stairs with a look of curiosity on her face. Petunia, upon seeing the moving form of a child in her husband's arms asked, "Vernon, what's wrong, and why is Dudley up so early?"

"Pet, Dudley is still asleep in his crib! This baby was on our ruddy doorstep with nothing but a note!" Exclaimed a bewildered Vernon.

A shocked Petunia replied, "Well, what does the note say?"

Vernon placed the child in his wife's arms so he could open the envelope to pull out the letter within. It was addressed to them., so he started reading. As he read, his face went from a healthy, for him, tone to a deathly pale white. By the time his eyes reached the bottom of the letter, his skin began to turn a puce color that would become famous throughout the Dursley household, had the events that would unfold in the next few hours have been different.

"THOSE... THOSE FREAKS!" A furious Vernon roared. The sudden noise woke a sleeping Harry, who immediately began to cry. Petunia rearranged the child in her arms so she had a free hand and took the note from her irate husband. As she read the letter she gathered enough sense to put Harry in Dudley's toy filled crib. By the end of the letter Petunia had started to shake from unsuppressed fury.

"We will not take in a child of those abominations! He would infect our boy with the _disease _that surrounds the lot of them! I will not have it Vernon!" Petunia screamed, her face managing to almost match her husband's in color.

"Get Dudley and the boy, there's an orphanage we can drop the stupid freak off at. He'll be out of our lives by tea time." A calmer Vernon smirked. Now that he had a plan, he could deal with this, he thought to himself. Proper planning was the key to everything.

In a fit of organized chaos the Dursley family, plus one, clambered into Vernon's company car and sped away from Privet Drive. Taking a series of turns, Vernon got onto the interstate and drove for an hour. Pulling of at an exit he drove down the main street and pulled to a stop in front of a nice sized brick building. Taking the child from Petunia's arms, he rushed up to the door and placed him down. He hit the doorbell and rushed back to his car before driving off in a cloud of smoke.

A young lady opened the door and looked around, seeing nothing but a speeding car in the distance. With a mumble about foolish teenagers, she turned and began to close the door when she heard the small cry of an infant child.

A/N: The chapter's WILL be longer as the stories gets going, but this was a better point than most to stop the chapter so here is the first chapter of my first story. Reviews and constructive criticism are allowed; **Flames are not**. Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Due to the fact I found I already had some reviews after I got back from my hour and a half long college class on this brand new story, I feel the desire to update as soon as possible! For those of you who are curious, Harry will maintain his name in this fic. It will be different at first because he doesn't know his real name, but it will be revealed to him within two chapters. Voldemort will be making an appearance soon, but not until I establish some background. For quicker updates, review! I'm a new author, every review counts for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Through The Silence

By: Born A Ravenclaw

Beta Read by: Slicerness

Chapter 2

XxXxX

A light shined through a window onto the prone form of a young boy. As the light passed over his sleeping form he started to toss and turn, the light slowly rousing him from his slumber. After a few minutes the boy gave up on sleeping and opened his eyes, which started to focus and take in what they saw. He looked around and saw the bland white walls that encompassed his even more depressing room. A cheap oak wardrobe painted an off white color stood by the door. He climbed off of the bed he cringed at the loud noises that were cause by his sudden movement. The headboard of his bead had smacked against the wall and the mattress had made a slight creaking noise.

His eyes darted to the other beds occupying his room and he sighed with relief when he noticed the older boys where still asleep. He didn't want to have to endure another beating. He was getting substantially annoyed by their increasing frequency. As he crept his way out the door and down the hallway to the bathroom he cast quick sidelong glances into the other rooms.

The boys in the nursery were starting to stir, but they were of no consequence. He had recently left that room and was quite proud of his achievement of making it into the elementary room with the other boys. That pride had lasted until he had been held down and punched in the gut until he said he would take over the chores for the boy doing the beating. The boy just so happened to be the eldest boy and the biggest.

The boy's name was Michael; he had been held back two years in school and was a 5th grader. The boys didn't get put in their rooms based upon age group, but through their grade in school. Elementary school students went with other elementary students, middle school students with middle, and so on. Thus a boy who _should _be in the middle school rooms, but because of his being held back he was able to dominate the other boys in the room due to his sheer size advantage over them. Michael acted as the resident dictator over the room, and was a favorite of the owner of the orphanage so he was given free reign.

"God, could you possibly be any louder David?" He whispered to himself. As the boy now known as David finally reached the bathroom he went in and started gathering the materials he would need for his shower. Gathering everything, he stripped and curiously gazed into the mirror to look at his own reflection.

The boy in the mirror returned David's stare, showing off his vivid green eyes. They were the kind of eyes that would never be forgotten, and it showed off the unmistakable maturity that came with the cards that life had given him. This maturity was slightly unsettling on the body of a 9 year old boy, whose eyes should be glowing with the mischief he had conjured up on a younger sibling. They spoke volumes of his understanding of the world around him, the true world, not one clouded by childish innocence and ignorance.

David's gaze dropped down, falling upon his body. He was average sized for his age, but the thing that made him different was his runners build and the slight tone to his arms. Granted, as a ten year old his muscles could only be so defined, but it was a start. David was an athlete in an off sort of way. He didn't play sports, but the only thing to do in this dreary place was to go outside. So while the other boys took to playing sports with scavenged balls, David would _run._ He ran laps around the building, jogged to and from the nearby buildings, walked through the halls of the orphanage; any sort of exercise where he was moving, he did in his spare time. It was his gift, he was marginally faster than the other boys at the orphanage, and his stamina and endurance was leaps and bounds above even the most avid soccer player among them. It granted him quite the advantage whenever he would attempt to evade the other boys, who took to harassing the younger boys, such as himself, whenever they were bored.

Observations done, he started his shower, basking in the warm water that came to only those that found it worth it to rise before the rest. He donned his dark blue outfit that all the boys wore, which had their name embroidered across the chest. His nametag read David N. The N came from the incredibly cruel guard that kept watch over them; it stood for Nobody. Any boy that came to the orphanage without a name was dubbed a Nobody. Just looking at the capitol N caused the same feelings to stir within David; a sense of uncontrollable anger towards those that were supposed to watch over him. Those that watched over the children were supposed to give some sort of a damn, but no one cared, they were just the orphans; the unlucky, the uncared for, the abandoned...

The name itself was supposed to make David and the two other children sharing his temporary surname unhappy and upset, but all it did for David was make him hate its inventor even more. Despite his hatred for the orphanage and its inhabitants, David was controlled by a sense of morality to not act up and cause trouble. He didn't know where it came from, but it was stiflingly, and sadly, absolute. If he made even the smallest notion of resistance he was overcome with a sense of _wrongness_ that bothered him for days.

"Hey! Who the hell is in there? Wrap it up, I need my turn!" The sound of a voice David did _not _want to anger this early in the morning shouted. Quickly gathering up his dirty nightclothes David tossed them down the chute. Swiftly opening the door and hoping to slip past an irate Michael proved to be a pipe dream. Grabbed by the back of his shirt, David was yanked back, hard, and slammed against the wall.

"Think it's cute that you could get by me without a friendly chat?" Growled out the larger boy. Which would have been funny due to the way his voice cracked with the effects of puberty acting upon it, but David was too terrified to see the humor at that time.

"N-no I didn't! I just wanted to get out of your way! I-I swear!" Threw out a terrified David.

"Shut it!" Michael snapped. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and thrust it forcefully into David's chest. "Here's a list of my chores, make sure they get done _early_. If you do then I get to go to the ice cream parlor!" He ordered with a look of childlike glee. Then his face reverted back to a look of malice. "Make sure to get it done, pint size! You don't want me to be angry do you?" Michael sneered.

"They'll get done! I promise!" David cried out.

Dropping David to the ground, Michael walked into the bathroom with I slight skip to his step. David slumped up against the wall slightly, his heart beating fast. He glared at where Michael had left, but even that small act caused an unpleasant stir in his chest. Gathering his wits about him he went to see the board where all the children's chores were posted. Upon scanning his list he let out a small smile. It wasn't too long; all he had to do was wash the pans from dinner the previous night and dispose of the trash. Coupled with Michael's chores, it wouldn't take him to long to get them all done.

Whistling a tune he had picked up from one of the older boys, he made his way to the kitchen. When David entered the _public _side of the orphanage it became a marginally brighter and happier place. The tile laid along the ground was a ruby red that was polished to a bright shine. The walls were a bright white color, and brown leather couches surrounded the entry room with an occasional table with a plant placed on top positioned in between.

David made his way across the entry room to a side door. Crossing the boundaries of the door he made his way down the corridor and took a left at the next to last door down another passage. David weaved his way down a couple more corridors with expertise born from familiarity and finally walked through a set of double doors at the end of the last hallway.

As he entered the door he took in all of the dirty pans around the room. He grimaced as he realized the mess he would have to clean up would take longer than expected, and then shrugged it off and set to work. It took him a little over three hours to do them all, and he took a brief break in the middle to steal some food from the fridge because he'd ended up missing breakfast in his hurry to get all of the chores done.

Walking over to the trashcans placed along the wall, David heaved out the full bag and tied the top into a knot. The orphanage had a very... _unique _way of disposing of trash. There was an infamous cave that was at the bottom of the cliff that was made the stuff of legends when an old orphan led a group of his fellow orphans down to the cave. When they finally returned to the orphanage of the five boys other than the one who led them down three had gone slightly crazy, one became a mute, and the other would have a fit whenever he was asked about it.

The significance of the cave was that the trash would be dropped on the ledge on the outside of the cave and when the high tide came it would wash the trash bags out to sea. That way the cheap owners of the orphanage didn't have to pay for a garbage disposal service. As David dragged the bag across the ground toward the edge he rapidly grew tired from the effort it was taking. Stopping to gather his breath, he heaved the bag over his head and chucked it down the platform below with a grunt of effort. Someone had overfilled the bag and his small body struggled to lift it, much less keep his balance while doing so.

Thrown off balance, David slipped and fell. He started to panic and scream as he sped towards the cave floor below at fatal speeds. He instinctively tried to reach out and stop his fall, but only got a large gash on his hand for his effort. Then something incredible happened; David had what would later be called his first bout of accidental magic. His fall dramatically slowed down and when he hit the ground, it was a relatively soft landing. With nothing besides a big cut to show for his fall, David counted himself a lucky guy as he sat himself down and tried to calm his beating heart.

David didn't know what he had done to save himself from a messy end, but he was grateful that whatever had happened, happened. With no other option, he started to scream for help and holler, but when no one came after twenty minutes David gave up. He turned his gaze back to the entrance of the cave once his voice was too hoarse to continue yelling. Slowly bringing himself to his feet he began to walk toward the entrance of the cave. Peering in he saw what could best be described as a deep alcove, David started to walk toward the back. As he made his way deeper the adrenaline from the fall finally started to wear off. Setting his bloody hand against the wall for a brief reprieve, he was very startled when the rock started to shift underneath his palm.

As the solid rock of the cave wall before him started to open up to reveal a wide open lake, his gaze immediately settled on the illuminated pillar in the center, the impossibility of the situation taking a backseat in his mind to the gleaming structure in the distance.

A/N: Here's another chapter for you all! It's slightly longer than the last, and expect them to get longer as time goes on. I write what I can in the time I have available, so if you want me to hold back my posts so I can post larger chapters then I will. Just drop me a review telling me what you'd rather I do, anonymous reviews are accepted here! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In this fic, Voldemort only made two horcruxes before his demise. And Regulus never took the locket. I'm working on this 3rd Chapter, but if people want to see more posts I need more reviews! I'm so excited that this story has only been available for 8 hours and I already have 4 reviews. I know I shouldn't expect the reviews to shoot sky high but this makes me excited and in return you get more posts! Review some more people!

Also to mkp1: Thank you for pointing out some of my more serious mistakes. I've corrected them and re uploaded the chapter. I was in a hurry and uploaded the story when I should have withheld posting until I reread my story to proofread it. Also about your comments regarding Michael his importance is more important in this chapter. He is an important character when it comes to Harry's steps down the path of darkness. Thanks for taking the time to review!

Disclaimer: If you honestly think I own Harry Potter, please ask your doctor to increase the dosage of your psychiatric medication.

Through the Silence

By: Born A Ravenclaw

Beta Read By: Slicerness

Chapter 3

XxXxX

To say David was startled would be a poor understatement of the facts. He was bewildered, scared, and completely and utterly fascinated by the events that had transpired in the last five minutes. As he gazed into the open cavern gaping before him, he started walking forward with no small amount of trepidation.

Taking in the massive dark dome shape of the cave David began to feel very, very small. The cave was illuminated by a small glowing ball a meter away from the highest point in the center of the cavern. The lake appeared to be perfectly circular with an island in the middle about the size of a small house. As David started to shamble forward a small area in the middle of the water began to bubble and make a hissing noise. Staring transfixed at the water David saw the beginnings of a small boat began to surface.

The boat suddenly jumped the last few inches to the surface, flinging all of the water out of the boat toward a now very wet David.

"Just my bloody luck..." He muttered after getting control of himself again after being startled by the boats surfacing. So David did the only reasonable thing one would do in his case; he climbed into the boat. The small water craft began to propel itself forward at a slow pace. David used this time to look around at the cave that surrounded him. The whole experience felt surreal, and he almost couldn't believe it was happening to him. Almost. His soaked clothed said otherwise.

As David's boat made its way toward the illuminated pillar, he began to make out the details of the pillar before him. The pillar was of a pure crystal like substance. David's eyes widened when he realized that the pillar before him was made out of _diamond_. Yet, somehow he could just tell it was fake. The diamond was diamond, yet it _wasn't_. As he got closer he saw a faint blue glow surrounding the entire pillar, which seemed to be emanating from the small runic lettering that surrounded the pillar covering every available inch of space. As David began to slowly make his way to the pillar he lowered his gaze down to see the small bowl like indentation in the not-diamond structure filled with liquid. When he reached his small hand out to touch the liquid, he felt a thin barrier surrounding it.

With eyes widened David began to look to see if he was touching some form of glass, but the barrier seemed to be made of air. Applying both hands to it to get a better feel of the oddity, the barrier suddenly disappeared. Jumping back in surprise, David also saw the liquid begin to drain away. Peering into the bowl, David saw a locket sitting in the basin.

A hiss of, "Welcome back Massster." Came from what seemed like the locket. David in a transfixed state reached out, as if compelled to touch the locket. As his fingers brushed against the surface, he felt a wave of ice settle into his very bones.

Then a blinding pain lanced through his body causing his spine to arch before he collapsed onto the ground. "Now you shall see!" Exclaimed a human voice, but the voice had a ring of something serpentine.

David passed out on the ground with images racing through his mind, as if he was searching for something specific. The images began to cycle faster, and as the speed of the images reached its crescendo it suddenly stopped. The image ingrained in his mind was of a man who looked identical to him except for his eye color. This man's eyes were of a deep brown color that spoke of mischief and pride. Then the image started to move, and he heard an echo in his mind.

"Lily, it's our baby boy! We will call you Harry, Harry James Potter!" Said the now moving image of this man. David knew-no _Harry_ knew that this man was his father. This was a memory of the first time his father held him. Yet, all Harry knew was that this man had abandoned him.

The images began to fly through his mind again, with a need bordering on desperation. It needed to show him something; it needed to make him _understand_. Then it stopped on the form of what appeared to be the love child of a man and a whale, or maybe a walrus. This image began to move just like the last one, with only the face of the man involved moving. The man spoke in a voice full of hatred and disgust, "Get Dudley and the boy, there's an orphanage we can drop the stupid freak of at. He'll be out of our lives by tea time." Then he smirked.

All Harry could think of was how much he would so deeply enjoy ripping that smirk of that... _thing's_ face.

With a gasp Harry James Potter shot upright. He wouldn't know it until the next time he looked in a mirror, but he had changed. His eyes became a dark green that would haunt the dreams of many, his face had thinned slightly and elongated to become more aristocratic in appearance, and his hair had grown down to chin, forcing him to run his hands through his hair several times to get it out of his face.

Al in all, Harry looked like a young haunted prince, due to his haggard appearance. After coming in contact with that locket Harry suddenly had access to all the memories he had witnessed since his birth. He knew about his parents and how they were the only people who had 'loved' him. Most importantly, he remembered his mother's sacrifice.

He snarled in disgust at the thought of that thing he would have called his mother. The woman had to be selfish and die to defend him. Why hadn't the stupid woman taken him and ran? There was a perfectly good window in his nursery, she could have opened that and jumped to the ground; something a single cushioning charm would have made completely safe. There would have been no Vernon Dursley abandoning him on a doorstep, no orphanage, and no Michael.

Harry almost wished he didn't have the sudden understanding of what had transpired throughout his life. He _almost_ wished he could go back to those last fleeting hopes of retaining his childhood innocence. But no, now he understood this world and the sick people that inhabited it. They were led by their own selfish desires, no matter how they tried to cover it up with their attempts to be selfless. In the end, it was all about yourself and your own survival. This was a lesson Harry understood well now, and took to heart. It was time to be a little selfish...

Harry now had a mission. And in this sudden influx of memories came his remembrance of Albus Dumbledore and how he had abandoned him to his fate at Privet Drive. The old man's parting words secured his fate; He would regret his actions that day, of that, Harry would make certain.

One thing Harry knew for sure though, was that he would not be attending Hogwarts. He needed to disappear from the orphanage, and he needed to find a way back into the Wizarding World.

The most important thing that came with these sudden memories was Magic; this previously unknown quantity that would be a very key factor in his future and, if he had anything to say about it, his present as well. Harry needed answers.

Harry began his trip back out to the front of the cave, which included taking the boat back across the lake. As he finally came back to the entrance of the cave he was relieved to see that it was still morning. Harry could have sworn that he had been in there for far longer than it seemed, but he put it out of his mind.

Shrugging and deciding to take his good fortune with a bounce to his step, Harry began to contemplate just how he was going to get back to the orphanage. He would have used magic, but he needed a wand. Even if he did turn out to be some sort of prodigy there was no way he could master wandless magic of that level so quickly.

Deciding he might as well suck it up and start climbing, Harry began his very long and very tiring climb back up the cliff. Finally reaching the top, Harry pulled himself up and flopped to the ground to catch his breath. Gathering up the reserves of his energy for several minutes he got up and started walking back to the orphanage.

When he arrived he saw at least three muggle police cars parked outside of the orphanage. Figuring he was now in a load of trouble, Harry squared his shoulders and walked inside. Upon seeing four police officers standing around a noticeably distraught woman Harry figured that he should go say something.

"Hello there Miss Paterson! Mighty fine day isn't it?" Harry said with a rather large smile on his face; the very picture of innocence.

"Not now boy, one of the orphans has gone mis-" She stopped when she realized she was talking to the 'missing' boy. Turning a gob smacked face toward Harry, she stumbled out "Where the blood hell have you been? You've been gone for five days!" At this little piece of information, Harry's eyes widened and his eyebrows went to his hairline. It certainly explained why he was so hungry despite looking like only an hour or two had passed...

"What? All I know is I fell off the cliff. Somehow I managed to land with only a few cuts and bruises, and then I fell asleep inside the cave. After I woke up, I climbed my way out and back up here! There's no way it's been five days!" A startled Harry retorted.

"Well it damn near has been! Three hours from now will mark the fifth day since you were discovered missing!" Miss Paterson replied crossly.

Harry proceeded to have a minor argument with the irate teacher before he shrugged and turned to the Police officers so they could get his story and call off the search for a missing person. After the fiasco that seemed to emanate from that, Harry made his way to the kitchens for a large snack. After filling himself to the brim, Harry made his way back to his room to discover a very angry Michael in the doorway.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're playing at? I told you to do my damn chores! And what the hell happened to your face?" Yelled a livid Michael.

"I'm so sorry Michael! I fell of the cliff when I was doing my chores, I'll make it up I swear!" Stammered Harry, who for once was pretending to be scared; fear had been replaced with white hot rage within him. He decided to ignore that last question. He didn't even know what Michael was talking about. How dare this _thing _think he could dictate what he would or would not do? Harry was even angrier at himself for even considering letting him push him around before. What was wrong with him? Oh, right, the wrongness thing.

"You're right you will! I'll give you one more chance David!" Michael growled, not noticing harry's look of fear melt into a contemplative one.

Harry had almost forgotten his name had been David. He would need to watch his tongue, he didn't want to slip up and give away anything accidentally, that would cause problems. Michael, satisfied his threat had worked, stomped down the corridor.

Harry glared after him for several seconds before he blinked and brought a hand up to his chest. The irritating feeling hadn't happened. A very evil smile slowly formed on Harry's face as the possibilities this allowed cycled through his head like a grotesque flip book..

He was free.

XxXxX

Poor Harry was devastated, everyone could plainly see that, the boy had locked himself in his room after finding the body of his fellow orphan the next morning surrounded in a pool of blood. Michael had been up late at night using the bathroom when he slipped on an ill placed puddle. His head slammed against the sink and he bled out on the floor, the door locking itself, despite the lock having broken years ago, meaning even if anybody had been awake, they couldn't have saved him.

Most people mourned the loss of the boy. He may have been a bully but he didn't deserve the fate given to him. Harry just smiled and began to bide his time.

XxXxX

A/N: I've learned my mistake. I will make sure to proof read my chapters before I upload them. If I miss anything please make sure to let me know! I will try to correct it! Review and give me some ideas on where to take the story, I have an idea but if I hear something I like better then I might be convinced to change my plans! Thanks for reading guys!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This Chapter is going to be longer than average. I'm hoping to start average 3-4 thousand words per chapter. Review! Reviews will make me upload faster, and I will be withholding my next chapter till I have at least 20 more reviews. It's not that hard! Just click that little button that says review! Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Through The Silence

By: Born A Ravenclaw

Beta Read By: Slicerness

Chapter 4

XxXxX

Anger. Desire. Hatred. These emotions powered him as he spent countless years wandering through the trees and taking over the bodies and minds of rabbits and other such beasts, but his personal preference were the snakes. Maybe it was his personal affinity toward them but their bodies lasted the longest of any that he possessed before breaking down.

The wraith that was once the greatest Dark Lord of his time had been banished by nothing more than a small child. He didn't understand how his curse hadn't killed the infant. It couldn't have been because he cast the spell wrong, he had killed scores with the same curse and it had never failed him before. So the only thing he could come up with was that the child was so powerful that his own magic was dwarfed in size. It was a very little known fact, but the killing curse tended to get unreliable if the person casting it was less powerful then the victim. Had the boy's power outstripped him by that much?

The answer, despite his pride demanding he lie, was yes; the infant child had at least twice as much magic as he had in his prime, and that was no small feat. The boy's power would be close to that of Merlin, if not bigger, by the time he started Hogwarts. Voldemort had no doubt that the boy would attend Hogwarts. Dumbledore would allow no less, the boy would most assuredly be his pawn from day one.

These thoughts scared Voldemort. This child was destined to be his rival, how could Voldemort kill something that would become infinitely more powerful then he? This child would be the cause of his death.

Then Voldemort felt it. Someone had touched his Horcrux in the cave outside of his old orphanage. The defenses Voldemort had placed around it made it so that whenever somebody came in contact with his Horcruxes they would disengage themselves from their anchor and return to his body. This defense could be beaten of course, Soul Trapping spells or wards could be used, but it looked like whoever found it didn't think to use them. The sudden reuniting of a piece of his soul and his body was exhilarating. His damaged soul became much closer to being intact.

But Voldemort had no plans to keep that soul shard. Before his soul could completely meld back together, Voldemort destroyed that part of his soul; using the magical backlash caused by the explosion Voldemort directed the energy into a focused form; that of a human body eerily reminiscent of his own at twenty years of age. When the energy had finished funneling into the body, Voldemort celebrated! Some fool had stupidly reunited the darkest human being since Morgana with a body.

Voldemort rose to view his body, floating directly above it. With a smile on his wraith like lips he latched his soul onto the body, and with that the Dark Lord now had a body.

Voldemort awoke some six days later, having put himself in a meditative sleep so his soul and body could properly reunite. He used wandless magic to lift himself back to his feet, where he encountered a faint dizziness. Growling, Voldemort brutally smashed this weakness. He would not have his return to the magical world be thwarted by mere nausea!

Using basic wandless magic to transfigure a puddle of water into a more still reflective surface, he gazed into his reflection.

The face before him was of twenty year old nobility. His face was elvish in its length, but still maintained it's human ears. His long jade black hair was shoulder length, and Voldemort conjured a band to tie his hair back into the popular pureblood hairstyle that mirrored that of the muggle ponytail. Happy with his looks, Voldemort transfigured a nearby branch into a black button up shirt and a twig into pants. A snap of his fingers later and the clothes appeared on his body. With a smirk Voldemort transfigured a few more branches into a pair of socks, shoes, and a cloak. Donning the remaining items, Voldemort Apparated right into the middle of Diagon Alley. Because he was fairly sure nobody would recognize a young Tom Riddle, he was confident he could get a wand at Ollivander's. There were also several other things he could think of that he could pick up while he was in the area.

***Crack!***

Adjusting his gaze to the marginally brighter and busier area that was Diagon Alley, Voldemort began the short walk to Ollivanders. Opening the door, Voldemort walked in with a smile.

"Ah, my lord how may I help you today? Did you break your old wand on accident or are you in need of some polish?" Ollivander said politely with a smile.

Voldemort took a brief mental sigh when he realized Ollivander did not recall who he was. "Yes sir, I could do with another wand. My newborn toddler managed to get ahold of mine when I wasn't looking and snapped it. Little guy has some strength!" He boasted, masking his face with the expressions he'd seen on a couple of proud fathers.

"Ah, and what would this lad's name be? I'll look forward to the day I get to give him his wand!" Smiled a happy Ollivander, whose eyes were twinkling like the old dust bag himself, Dumbledore. It made Voldemort wish he had a wand already so he could kill him.

Suppressing that urge he continued his ruse, "My boy's name is Harry, Harry Malfoy," He said. Curiously he wondered why the first name to come to his mind happened to be the first name of his nemesis. Just with the surname of his most loyal Death Eater.

"Well, let's get you a wand now then?" Ollivander remarked.

"Yes, let's!" Voldemort said, not having to fake the happiness he felt at being reunited with a magical Foci.

After three hours, and nearly every wand in the shop they found a wand that worked for Voldemort.

"Indeed! 12 inches of Elder with a core of phoenix dust," Ollivander listed. "Great for Transfiguration and Curses."

"Perfect." Voldemort smirked.

"Okay sir, that will be seven galleons and six knuts," Ollivander smiled expectantly.

"Obliviate." Riddle replied cheerfully. Taking a look at his new wand, he smiled and said "It seems that this creation works perfectly! I thank you." With these parting words Voldemort made his way out into Diagon Alley and disappeared with a crack. Now that he had full access to his magic he realized that he didn't need to do grunt work; he could make other people do his shopping.

Reappearing on the cliff next to the cave. Conjuring some blood, Voldemort flicked it onto the wall in front of him. Not breaking stride, Voldemort started walking into the cave and made his way to the boat. Climbing inside he tapped the side of the boat and whispered in Parseltongue, "_fassster_."

The boat tripled its speed and made it to the island in a little less than thirty seconds. Climbing out Voldemort made his way to the island before him and peered into the basin he had created from transfigured diamond years ago. He reached out with both hands and pressed on the shield surrounding the basin and it disappeared, as did the cloudy liquid inside to reveal his now empty locket.

Frowning, Voldemort closed the locket and put it into the pocket of his transfigured robes. He Apparated out to the front of the cave. Nobody could Apparate in, but you could Apparate because... well he was lazy, the idea of taking the boat ride, even made shorter by magic to speed up the boat, was unacceptable to the Dark Lord. Voldemort stood on the edge of the cliff pondering what he would do next while staring out at the sea. Making his decision he Apparated away once more.

Reappearing on the lawn of a beautiful manor, he took in the immediate temperature difference. Here it was substantially warmer than back in England. He started walking toward the front door, not caring that he was setting off layer after layer of wards designed to alert the owner of the house of an intruder. When he arrived at the door, he waved his wand and the doors slid open without a sound.

Snapping up a quick shield to absorb the stunner that flew at him, he then quickly flung back a Crucio. "Throwing spells at me Lucius? Where is the welcome home for your Master?" He announced smugly.

In between shakes and gasps of pain, Lucius managed to stumble out, "M-my Lord, I-I didn't-t know it w-was y-you!"

Voldemort released the torture curse, and Lucius collapsed onto his hands and knees trying to regain his breath. "You better not have. Now, you stupid waste of flesh, give me your arm!"

With a stuttered, "Yes My Lord," Lucius held up his arm bearing the Dark Mark. Voldemort grasped Lucius' hand and pressed his wand down on the Dark Mark. Lucius began to gasp and twist in agony, but Voldemort's steel like grasp refused to let go. When he heard the distinct crack of incoming Apparation Voldemort turned to meet the eyes of several startled men wearing cloaks and masks that hadn't been touched in a decade. Missing from the pack was the distinctive cowering form of one Peter Pettigrew. Frowning, Voldemort asked, "Where is the rat?"

A thick voice spoke up from a body that seemed to be MacNair's saying, "Pettigrew has not been seen since his fight with Black. He has seemingly died, or at least disappeared My Lord."

"A fight between Pettigrew and Black? What the hell happened there?" Voldemort hissed, he did not like not knowing things.

"Black found out about Pettigrew's betrayal and he hunted Peter down. The rat screamed out how Sirius had betrayed the Potters before casting a blasting curse into the middle of a group of muggles. He then proceeded to cut off his finger and either died, or disappeared in the chaos that ensued. Black was then convicted of the murder of twelve muggles and Pettigrew along with the betrayal of the Potters." Malfoy explained with a small smirk. "Black is currently fulfilling a life sentence in Azkaban."

Voldemort smiled at this; apparently the rat had some Slytherin in him after all. "Good I want all of my old contacts in the ministry brought back into the fold, and Lucius, I want that diary I left in your safekeeping back. Nott, get me contact with Severus as soon as possible. I need to see if I still have a Potions Master or not."

With a series of, "Yes, My Lord" and "It will be done" his followers Apparated away to do their master's bidding. Voldemort turned back to Lucius and said, "Where has the Potter brat been? He didn't die that night but his parents are gone, where has Dumbledore placed him?"

"My lord, the boy has been put in the safekeeping of his Aunt and Uncle on Privet Drive."

"Good, bring him to me." A pleased Voldemort hissed.

"As you wish My Lord." And with that Lucius disappeared with a crack.

After waiting for several minutes, Voldemort decided to make himself more or less at home. He made his way into the family living room and sat down next to the fireplace in a high backed chair. With a mumbled "Incendio." the fireplace ignited into cheerful, hungry flames. As time passed by, he heard the door creak open and the familiar sound of Snape's theatrical entrance could be heard.

"Ah, Severus you grace me with your presence. Please, take a seat." Voldemort hissed lowly, gesturing at the chair across from him.

Snape made his way to the seat directly opposite the Dark Lord and took a seat. "I am overwhelmed and delighted at your return my lord," Severus drawled dutifully.

"Yes, but I need to reassure myself that your loyalty is to me and not that old bastard Dumbledore. Legimens!" The Dark Lord intoned. Snape had no time to raise any sort of shield, but even if he did the Dark Lord would have killed him for resisting him. Severus shook in pain for several minutes before the Dark Lord's mental probe faded away. He hoped the Dark Lord had found whatever proof he needed to show his innocence and his steadfast loyalty.

"Good Severus! Very good! You have even wormed your way into the old man's Order of the Phoenix! This is most excellent news. Your achievement of High Potions Master will also be very useful. You have proven yourself very Slytherin indeed." Said the pleased Voldemort.

"Thank you My Lord. I live to serve." Severus replied.

"Indeed you do Severus, indeed you do. Severus, I need you to brew me some nutrient potions, as well as some core replenishment potions. I'm afraid that Apparating across three countries to London and then to here has left me a little fatigued." Voldemort instructed.

"Of course my lord." Snape simpered. It was at this moment that Lucius returned with a man who calling obese would be an insult to obese people everywhere and one of the ugliest women he'd ever seen levitated before him, both limp, clearly stunned.

"My lord I bring news, as well as Potter's relatives." Lucius drawled with a hint of disgust at having to stand so close to these... _things_.

"Well what do you have for me Lucius?" Voldemort prompted. It was obvious the one thing Lucius was sent to retrieve was not with him, and he wanted information before he started tossing around Cruciatus'.

"I had to use Legimency on the male Muggle when he refused to tell me where Potter was. It appears that when Potter was left on their doorstep by Dumbledore they were not pleased. They took the boy to an orphanage about an hour away, just outside of Little Hangleton, and dropped him on their doorstep." Lucius explained.

The pieces fell into play; a picture had been painted of the events in his mind. Of course it would be Potter who would be the one to activate his Horcrux. It was ironic, maybe even poetic, that Potter would be forced to endure the same experience that he himself had to endure.

"Ah, I do believe I know the place," Voldemort nodded. "While I decide on what course of action I'd like to take concerning Potter, who is currently the head of the Ministry of Magic?"

"That would be Cornelius Fudge My Lord. The man is tightly bound to me; I'm the one who supplies him funding in return for leniency and the ability to see laws approved and denied." Lucius replied.

"Excellent! It seems we have major control of the ministry and eyes on Dumbledore. The pieces are there, now all we need is a plan to reemerge as the rightful leaders of the Wizarding World with I as the King," Voldemort declared. Turning, Voldemort glared at Severus, "Didn't I tell you to be brewing potions? Crucio!" He snapped off.

Lucius watched as Voldemort tortured Severus for half a minute before letting him go. Voldemort might be evil, but he was smart. He couldn't hold Severus under the curse for too long or he wouldn't be able to brew his potions like he needed him to; the damage would be too great and his hands would become shaky, hurting his brewing abilities. Thus, Severus was likely the least of Voldemort's inner circle to be subjected to the Cruciatus curse.

"Lucius, dispose of these infernal Muggles. I grow sick just watching them!" Voldemort snarled.

"Yes My Lord." Replied the Death Eater. With a wave of his wand, the Dursley's disappeared, never to be seen again.

Severus ran off to prepare his Lord's potions while Voldemort began to lay out a plan with Lucius to conquer the Ministry. The Dark Lord knew the Ministry would be the easy part, but conquering Hogwarts and killing Dumbledore would be much harder. As much as Voldemort hated Dumbledore, he respected his power more. Voldemort knew Dumbledore would be able to defeat him if only Dumbledore didn't shy away from killing as much as he did. For that, was what made Dumbledore weak. Killing was second nature to Riddle, it was instinct.

Voldemort, having finalized his plans with Lucius stood and walked outside of the Apparation wards. He twisted and Apparated back to the orphanage he had left not long before. He walked up to the door, and ventured inside.

When he first stepped inside, a memory thought long forgotten surfaced.

XxX-Flashback-XxX

_"What did you think you were doing to Jimmy, freak? Huh? Tell me!" Screamed a boy as he repeatedly pummeled a younger child. This bully, unlike countless other tormentors, would long have his name engraved in Voldemort's mind. He was the first person Voldemort would ever kill. His name was Carter._

_"Please, stop! I don't know what you're talking about!" Screamed a young Tom Riddle._

_"We all saw you take him down to the cave! My little brother is insane thanks to you! You! Dirty! Little! Lying! Bastard!" He punctuated each word with a punch to young Tom's face._

_Tom began to see red. How dare this arrogant asshole think he could do this to him? He was Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was strong! Tom focused everything he had into his right fist, and he swung as hard as he could at Carter. When his fist hit Carter, the effect was obvious and instantaneous. His face now sported a gaping hole where the fist of Tom Riddle had turned into flames and punched right through his skull and began to superheat his brain. Carter fell dead, and nobody ever knew what precisely had killed him. But little Tom knew, he knew because that would be the first of many times he would use his magic to exact revenge._

XxX-End Flashback-XxX

Tom walked in to his old orphanage a much older man, and did what came natural to him. He began to direct an orchestra of death, his wand flying in deadly arcs and short slices followed by stabs. Curses that killed on impact, Cutters that sawed through the guards' throats and Bludgeoners that caused heads to cave in. No one survived; not a man, woman, or child. Voldemort made his way expertly through his childhood corridors, blasting open doors in search of the one child that had evaded his death for far too long. Finally he blasted open a door, and he saw a much younger version of himself with killing curse green eyes staring at him calmly. Momentarily startled, he didn't kill the child right away, but stood there shocked.

"Did you kill them all?" The child asked, seemingly annoyed.

Voldemort regained control of his expressions and replied honestly, "Yes, I did."

The child smiled, looking almost identical to his right hand, Bellatrix Lestrange, when she was exited, "Good. I wanted to do it myself, but what's done is done. By the time I grew powerful enough to kill them they would have moved out and I would have had to track them down anyway."

Voldemort was shocked again. The child spawned by the biggest light family on the planet was openly happy about the murder of everybody he had ever known. Then he understood. Harry's contact with his Horcrux must have affected his personality and shaped him to look more like Voldemort. It must have mixed Harry's already somewhat evil desires, no doubt formed due to growing up in a similar fashion to Riddle himself, with Voldemort's mindset to create a mind as evil as any Death Eater.

Then Voldemort knew. This child was powerful, and he was evil as well. Dumbledore wasn't an obstacle, he was a question; and this child was the answer. The Wizarding World would crumble when their precious Boy-Who-Lived emerged as dark as Voldemort himself. He would be Voldemort's general, his prodigal apprentice.

"Harry would you like to learn about magic?" Voldemort whispered enticingly.

"Depends, will Dumbledore be involved in any way aside from me eventually being able to kill him slowly?" Harry asked, his lips quirking in the beginnings of a smirk.

"I think you will be more then pleased with the fate that will befall the old man at your hands when I'm through with you." The older man answered. Turning on his heel he didn't even have to look to see the boy following him.

Voldemort knew that fate had gifted him with this child. This boy would bring about the downfall of the Wizarding World. Dumbledore may not know it yet, but Voldemort had already won.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Come on guys, this story deserves more reviews! Even a good job is perfectly fine! It's all about the quantity, not quality. The more reviews the more likely someone will click on my story! This chapter will probably be late coming. It's going to go through Harry's entire summer with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. So enjoy! Also, I will make this clear. Harry will be evil in this fanfiction but he will not feel the need to kill everything he sees. While he will definitely be on Voldemort's side and he will be using very dark curses, he will be much more human than Voldemort himself. Harry will only be evil in his spells and his morals. He will still be able to feel love, not matter how much he despises the emotion. That will change when he meets Fleur next Chapter! Yes, it is already that close to setting this story on it's way!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be cackling with glee and rolling in my large pile of money.

Through The Silence

By: Born A Ravenclaw

Beta Read By: Slicerness

Chapter 5

XxXxX

"Again!"

"Bombarda!" The spell zipped forward and impacted the wall. It glowed for less then an instant before the entire wall and the supporting structure beneath it were blown to pieces, nothing but large chunks of debris left in the spell's wake. It was incredibly impressive, but Voldemort couldn't tell Harry how he was doing more damage with a basic blasting curse than ten average wizards combined. If he did, Harry would feel like he didn't need to put as much effort behind his spells and end up making his spell-casting drop to average levels in the future when Voldemort knew he could do so much more. Flicking his wand Voldemort repaired the wall. The drain on his magic was steadily increasing as the boy began to put more and more effort behind his spells.

"You can do better Harry! More!" Voldemort snarled. He gazed at the boy as he focused his substantial power and began to channel it into his wand. Yes, he could tell the boy was putting his all behind it. The visible veins appearing on his forehead and sweat begin to create a slight blanket over his skin gave it all away.

This time the boy shifted his body out of the standard stance he had taken. His new stance looked more powerful, more primal. Even Voldemort himself felt an sliver of fear created by this unstoppable being before him. Harry pulled his arm back, and snapped it forward in much the same way a snake would strike an unsuspecting pray.

Harry never muttered a word as the dark red ball of light shaped like a catapult round went flying forward at Earth shattering speeds. Voldemort felt the raw magic flying by him and had to fight the urge to both back away in fear and clap in delight. When the spell hit the wall, it seemed at first that nothing had happened. Frowning, Voldemort walked forward and barely touched the wall. Shocked, Voldemort quickly backed away when the entire wall evaporated before his very eyes. Looking around, he realized that Harry had destroyed the walls of Malfoy Manor for fifty feet in all directions. Nothing but the stability wards of the estate kept it from collapsing.

A startled Lucius Malfoy came barreling into the room with wand drawn.

"M-My Lord! What happened here?" said a startled Malfoy as he took in the sheer damage his ancestral home had withstood.

"Calm Lucius, it was just a little spell practice." The Dark Lord waved dismissively.

"Yes My Lord, I shall set the elves on fixing the wall immediately." Lucius stuttered as he backed his way out of the room. Voldemort turned his gaze on the young boy, and that eventually led to looking at the black wand the boy was holding. With a smile on his face, Voldemort remembered when the boy had received it.

XxX-Flashback-XxX

_"Lucius, I need to procure a wand for young Harry here and Ollivander will refuse to sell anyone underage a wand. I'm afraid I need a more... shady, wandcrafter." Voldemort commented after a few seconds of thought._

_"Of course, My Lord. I know precisely the man for the job; he crafted my own wand. It's scores better than the Ollivander wand I had originally held as a Hogwarts student. His name is Vladimir Drevski. He's a Russian wandmaker who found his way to Wizarding England in the mid-nineteen fifty's." Malfoy supplied._

_"Ah, and where might I find him?" Voldemort asked._

_"He's stationed in the red building four houses down from Mafelda's Emporium in Knockturn Alley." Lucius said._

_"Good. Very good. Harry, we need to procure you a wand. Follow me," sa__id Voldemort. The Dark Lord stood and made his way down the windy hallways that encompassed Malfoy Manor. Little Harry followed behind him, keeping a wary eye on his surroundings. Harry whist very energetic about the idea of joining Voldemort at first was __still wary of the man who had originally sought to kill him. Harry wasn't exactly thrilled on being alone with him, but he'd be damned if he missed out on the opportunity_ _to procure his first wand._

_Once they made their way out onto the expansive lawn of Malfoy Manor, Harry understood why they had built the Manor where they had. The nice breeze and the bright greens made for a beautiful view. Of course the vain Malfoy family built it more for the luxurious view than the defensible position, but with the wards layered over it countered a bit of the unfortunate location of the estate._

_As they reached the end of the property Harry felt like he was going through a thin barrier of liquid ice. Stopping and walking a few steps back through the barrier, Harry frowned when he encountered the barrier again._

_Voldemort, having noticed the sudden lack of his apprentice's presence next to him stopped and turned around and said, "What is it Harry? We are on a tight schedule."_

_Voldemort may have far more patience for Harry than the average Death Eater, but that only went so far. But he would never dare cast a spell on the boy without his permission. His fear of the magical potential within him kept him in check. He refused to kill him now due to the simple fact that his usefulness far outweighed the risks._

_"Every time I step right over this spot," Harry said, taking a step back and forth to show Voldemort precisely where. "I feel like I'm going through some sort of barrier."_

_"Ah, I see you have a nack for ward detection. It usually takes great amounts of contact with wards to be able to feel these barriers but it seems your above average magical core has allowed you to sense the Apparition barrier around Malfoy Manor." Voldemort lectured. He was extremely impressed. He knew the boy had the power to be able to sense the wards, but he hadn't actually expected him to be able to._

_"What is Apparition?" A curious Harry inquired._

_"Take my hand and I shall show you." Tom said, holding out his hand._

_Curiosity outweighing his fears, he grabbed hold of Voldemort's ice cold hand. Temporarily shocked by the icy feel, he was equally startled when he began to feel his body being forced through what felt like a compressed tube. Not but a few seconds later, the two darkest wizards in history appeared in Knockturn Alley with a faint pop._

_Harry; just getting over the faint dizzy spell that came with apparition, shook his head to reacquaint himself with his surroundings. The buildings were dark and shady, while the people were even more so. Beggars and prostitutes stood in every nook and crevice, both trying in some form to talk the two wizards into giving up their coin._

_Harry shook his head in disgust. If the beggars had any sense they would be in Diagon Alley playing off of the emotions of the light wizards. Yet, they continued to try to convince the dark wizards that inhabited Knockturn Alley to give up their money. Turning to see a similar expression on Voldemort's face, Harry felt a connection between the two of them. Harry proceeded to brutally slaughter this train of thought. The last thing he needed was some sort of mentor/student relationship with Voldemort. He was here for as long as Voldemort was of use to him, and he assumed that went the same for Voldemort concerning himself. He wasn't stupid; he knew Voldemort didn't keep him out of some twisted form of affection. He was here until Voldemort decided otherwise._

_The two wizard passed by a dark arts store that looked to be fairly interesting, and Harry began to wonder, not for the first time, if Aurors patrolled these streets. Illegal transactions and dark items passed hands with more frequency than a place like this should, unless the Aurors were too scared to come down into the grimy depths of this festering hole of an alley. Yet, as they wandered further in Harry began to understand this dark area. It was a sanctuary for all who followed the path of darkness and didn't want to have to hide it. Here the Dark Arts were accepted, and any who followed these teachings were welcomed with open arms._

_Yet there seemed to be an unspoken order encompassing the alley. While there were bums and hookers, Harry had yet to see a thief, cutpurse, or even a single spell be fired. While Aurors may not keep the order here, Harry was sure something did. He decided to voice this thought to his silent companion._

_"Voldemort, I've yet to see a single case of theft, or a spell be fired at another person. Who keeps the order here in Knockturn? It's clearly not the Aurors, there's too much shady workings for them to openly display any kind of force here." Harry commented._

_Voldemort was extremely pleased. The boy was not only magically gifted, he was gifted with at least some high degree of intelligence. He was able to grasp and dissect the workings of Knockturn Alley within ten minutes of being here._

_"Harry, the alley is run by The Circle. While they do not hold any political power outside of Knockturn, when they are in this alley they are nigh upon invincible. Their power and wisdom is what keeps order here, and the Circle is made up of prominent purebloods both magically and intellectually gifted. Lucius used to be on the Circle, but left in favor of joining my Death Eaters. One cannot be part of any other organization other than The Circle if they hope to join." Voldemort explained._

_Harry analyzed this information and filed it away for later use. With questions answered, they continued to travel in a companionable silence until they reached the building Lucius had directed them to. Harry lead the way, pushing open the door to catch a glimpse of a dimly lit room, around which sat many different substances that Harry assumed to be wand cores and wood used for the shell of a wand._

_When Voldemort stepped inside he finalized his plans to get himself a wand as well. After all, why should he limit himself to one wand when it was much wiser to head into battle with two wands just in case he managed to be disarmed?_

_"How may I help you gentleman?" Rasped out the form of a man partially hidden by shadow. When he stepped into the dim light it was clear that the man was of Russian descent just by his facial structure. He held himself with an air of superiority as well as bearing the eyes of a man who understood just what the world was._

_"We need three wands, two for my younger companion and one for myself." Voldemort started things off._

_Harry's eyebrow rose ever so slightly at the sudden knowledge he would be getting two wands instead of one. When he took a second to think why, he was reminded of the disarming spell. Thus the idea of two wands definitely began to make sense to the young boy._

_"That shouldn't be a problem. If you two would please follow me back into the crafting room then we can get started on making your wands."_

_"Excuse me, but I thought we bought the wands pre-made?" Asked an inquisitive Harry._

_"You are mistaken. While Ollivander buys his wands pre-made, he then just thrusts them into children's hand until he gets a match that is 'close enough'. That is one of the differences between Ollivander and I. The other is his unwillingness to us__e items that the Ministry would consider dark. Ollivander is a wand _salesman_, whereas I am a Wand_smith_. I suppose if you were to put us in a hierarchy of wandmaking, that would put me two or three ranks above dear old Ollivander," The man said humorously._

_"That makes sense. The idea of getting a wand that works perfectly through trial and error seems completely unlikely." Harry remarked._

_"Indeed. Now I ask you and your older companion to hold this wand, and tell me in detail what exactly you feel when you are holding it. A spectrum of emotions, a vision, anything," The Wandsmith instructed._

_"Harry you go first. You're the reason we're here anyway." Voldemort drawled in his best pureblood voice with a wave of his hand. Secretly he was somewhat excited about getting a wand perfectly suited to him, but he could wait. Harry getting his wands was the priority._

_"Alright then." Harry shrugged. He stepped forward and took the wand from the Wandcrafter's grasp. He was silent for a good few minutes. Finally, he spo__ke in a far-off tone, "I'm looking through the eyes of a warrior as he stands over a forgotten battlefield. I look around and raise my hand. I start to see the Enemy coming over the ridge. Spellcaster's in red robes on white stallions behind a metal wall o__f armored men. They have been looking for me. My hand starts to glow and I feel a cold fury. I want these men to die."_

"_I raise my hand as high as I can go without stretching before dropping to the ground, slamming my fist into the earth with a cry. I see the horsemen across from me go quiet with silent fear. The two hundred men that sought me harm are now surrounded by hordes of the undead. I have them stand there in silence, not moving, as eternal as the death they embody, as I let the true hopelessness of my Enemies situation seep in. I raise my hand into the air one last time; with the eyes of the men who sought to kill me following my hand. It has become Judgment; it has become my Righteous Fury._

_"Then I close my hand, and my creations seek to do my will; killing all who dare stand against me, tearing them apart piece by piece." Harry's eyes came back into focus with a series of rapid blinks._

_The Wandsmith stood staring at Harry transfixed. In a sudden burst of movement, he stood up and snapped his fingers. A tape measure smacked into his palm, and with a slight lob of the man's hand, began to fly around Harry's body, taking measurements all around him._

_The Wandsmith spoke for the first time after a couple of minutes of measuring and said, "What hand do you use to write with?"_

_"Right." Harry answered, looking in interest at the floating measuring tape._

_Bending over his parchment that seemed to be filling with random numbers, he made a small mark on the paper. The numbers stopped appearing for a second while it seemed to be analyzing what he had marked, and then continued on with the numbers. At Voldemort's curious glance, the Wandsmith explained, "The paper is taking down the measurements. It will help me decide how long his wands need to be. I'm sorry if I seem to be a little bit lost, but the story Mr. Potter said helps me to decide what core or cores I should use for his wands. The story he told me leads me to believe the cores I will be using are going to be much more valuable and rare."_

_"How much?" Voldemort inquired._

_"Five to ten thousand galleons apiece." Winced the Wandsmith._

_When put in perspective, five to ten thousand galleons might seem like a lot when it is compared to Muggle currency. But each galleon was worth one hundred U.S. dollars. This made the amount the Wandsmith had just told him to be between five hundred thousand to one million U.S. dollars apiece._

_"Money is of no hindrance." Voldemort replied easily. He smiled internally when he realized how badly Lucius would mess his high-galleon robes when he got the bill. He would have used the Potter vault, but Harry didn't have access to it until he was seventeen._

_The look in the Wandsmith's eyes was one of pure delight. Not because of the fortune he was about to make, but at the idea of the wand he would be able to make. Every decent Wandsmith stumbles across some sort of extremely rare substance or object that would make an amazing wand in his life time, but being able to find a wizard compatible to these cores was much more difficult. It was through one of these lucky finds that his seven times grandfather had managed to procure the sums to buy the store he now worked in. But that only used one of the twenty priceless cores that his family had bought, stolen, and scavenged over the centuries. Unlike muggles, he could throw a stasis charm around one of them and never have to worry about them losing their potency. It was one of the many perks to being a wizard._

_Canceling the protection charms around the box holding priceless family heirlooms, he got to work on bringing them out jar by jar. As he pulled one out, he would put an unbreakable charm on it before moving onto the next one. Walking back out to the front levitating these objects, he placed them in a straight line along a shelf._

_"Okay, before we get to pick the wood for the wand we need to choose a core. The properties of the core must be balanced by a suitable counter in the wood. For example a phoenix tear core would be countered by a wand shell made by wraith skin which is unusually sturdy._

_"So Mr. Potter, if you would please step up and place your hand on each one, please inform me which one evokes the biggest reaction. It doesn't have to be positive, just the stronger emotional reaction will do."_

_Harry nodded, "Okay then."_

_Harry placed his hand on a jar containing what seemed to be a liquid fire and felt nothing. Moving on Harry placed a hand on a jar of what looked like a tainted silver liquid. Feeling a sudden burst of desire Harry decided that this core was worth mentioning._

_"This core here made me feel a strong primal desire," Harry said. "It's not any desire in specific though, so I suppose greed would be a better word to use._

_Barely hearing what Harry said the Wandsmith replied with a ghost of a smile, "Blood of a fallen Unicorn. These very rare beasts are Unicorns that have fallen fate to their primal desires and became tainted. Their blood is a very powerful core, but this is the only sample known to man. Very, very rare."_

_Moving on Harry placed his hand on the next eleven with a faint reaction of hate and regret on two of them, but nothing else on the rest. The fifteenth jar seemed to be filled with a pure black substance that seemed to be absorbing the light around it. Placing his hand on it, he felt a sudden feeling as if he were a caged animal, along with an unbridled hatred for his captors._

_"This one made me feel like an animal in a cage." Harry commented._

_"Hmm, I never would have thought anyone would ever react to that one. That happens to be the last remaining essence of The Nameless One. His real name became tabooed when he destroyed himself in a last attempt at destroying his hated enemy. With his destruction came the birth of the first Dementor." The smith hummed._

_Harry moved on to the next three and felt little, if anything, from them. On the last one however, he felt an almost overpowering feeling of lust toward anything female. While he expected to encounter these feelings at some point, as he was already starting to go through puberty because Wizards hit it at a much younger age, he was smart enough to know that these feelings shouldn't be randomly popping up in a dusty wand shop; especially feelings as strong as these ones. He turned toward the expectant form of the Wandsmith and said, "I feel a strong, lustful feeling toward females, any kind, not just human, whenever I come into contact with this jar."_

_With a chuckle Voldemort said, "Is that what I believe it is?"_

_With a small smile of his own the Wandsmith replied, "If you thought it was the blood of the only male Veela then yes, it is what you thought it was."_

_Turning back toward Harry with a sudden serious expression he said, "The male Veela blood and the tainted Unicorn blood should mix to create a powerful core mixture while the essence of The Forgotten One can be put in a wand of its own. I don't know what will happen with these wands, but your spells should be amplified by the cores if the spells mirror the emotions that correspond with the core."_

_Nodding Harry was ushered over to a box full of different square of wood. Before he could touch them however the Wandsmith waved his wand over all three of the boxes and twenty four blocks of wood rose out and landed on the counter._

_The Wandsmith cautioned Harry with, "Don't actually touch the blocks of wood. You will find out why soon enough. Just hold both of your hands out and think over your life; the emotions that came with it, the memories, and the people you have met. When the wood has judged what kind of person you are, two different blocks of material should land on your hand; one in each respectively."_

_Nodding, Harry did as he was told. He thought of the emotions that guided him, his past, and his present. Memories of his parents flashed through his mind as well as the brief stay at the Dursley's, and finally his life at the orphanage where he was rescued by Voldemort._

_Suddenly he felt two hard objects collide with his hands at a fast pace. Grasping them, he lowered his hands and opened his eyes._

_"Mr. Potter, I believe what you hold in your hand is focused Dementor Bone and a block of wood from the Elder tree that the First Phoenix died on." The Wandsmith said._

_"Excuse me, why does it seem that all of the items I get are extremely magical in nature? Why isn't anything like, I don't know; A piece of Oak?" Harry asked._

_"That is because I don't use cheap materials. While Oak and other such simple things work, they do not harbor the same efficiency that magical items do. That is why I refrain from using anything that is not magical." The Wandsmith explained proudly. "Now, I want you to focus your magic into both of your hands until I tell you to stop. This will mold the material into the form best fitting your personality and the magical cores we will be putting into them."_

_Doing as he was told Harry focused his magic into his hands and felt the substances in his hand start to thin and mold down to a smaller cylindrical appearance._

_"Stop." The Wandsmith ordered._

_Calling back his magic, Harry opened his eyes to view what he had created. The wood from the Elder Tree was a pure white color; respectively the Dementor bone was black. They were both similar in appearance where they had a handle big enough for his hand, with an additional seven inches of smooth wood in their respective colors ending in a rounded tip with the center with a thin hole down the center for the cores to be inserted into._

_"Hand me those Harry." The Wandsmith said._

_Taking the two hollow wands and the jars containing their cores the wizard disappeared into the back room for around fifteen minutes. When he came back the wands had slightly changed. The white wand had black runic charactering across its surface with a black leather wrapped handle. The black wand now had a blood red set of runic characters across its surface with a blood red colored handle._

_"When somebody decides to be a Wandsmith, the first must be at least proficient in runes. These runes help bind the cores to the wand to help stabilize the combination of the core and the shell. I hope these wands serve you well Mr. Potter," said the Wandsmith._

_Harry took the wands from the smith, and turned to Voldemort who had mostly been quiet throughout the proceedings. Noticing the sudden attention on him, Voldemort said, "The time spent here took longer than I thought it would just to get Harry's wands. I will come back at a later date to procure a wand of my own. Here is a ledger to the vaults of Gringotts for the requested amount."_

_Harry stood staring at his two new wands. They look more akin to pieces of art than tools he would use to force himself to the tip of the pyramid in the Wizarding World. He smiled a sort of evil smile. At least when his enemies fell before his wand, they would get to see the beautiful instrument that had brought their end._

_Standing once more behind the counter of his store the Wandsmith wondered if he should have warned the boy about his ivory coloured wand... the combination of Male Veela blood, a material causing immense blind lust, and Fallen Unicorn blood, a material that invoked endless greed and desire both in the same wand would, after bonding to his core, cause a rather interesting puberty for the boy. Whenever his libido awoke it would be nearly insatiable, always desiring more. If a single woman was ever enough to sate the boy the Wandsmith would give all four of his limbs to meet her, because she would have to be nothing less than a goddess._

_With a chuckle and a shake of his head he decided against it. It would be more fun this way._

XxX-End Flashback-XxX

A/N: Here is the latest Chapter! Harry now has a wand or wands I guess. I hope it wasn't boring. I know I stole the idea for the creation of the wands from some other fanfiction writer but I can't seem to recall his story name or account to give the credit where it is due. So, review damn you! I put fort the effort the create these for you so this is the least you can do for me! Thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright, so here is going to be the breakdown of Harry's relationships. His best friend will be Draco Malfoy. Before I get mauled to death by readers for this let me explain. Harry and Draco are bound to meet at the Manor more often than not so of course the boys will establish a friendship. So when Harry heads off to Beauxbatons then Draco is likely to follow. After all, who remembers him complaining about Hogwarts in the books? It's not like he's there because he wants to be, but more likely because his father wanted him there. Fleur and Harry will obviously be the final pairing, and I will tweak canon a little bit more. Fleur will only be a half of a year older than Harry, but she is just shy of the age group to be in the grade above Harry so she will be attending Beauxbatons in Harry's year group. This will make it easier to start a steady relationship between the two, but there won't be any dating between them until at least second year.

Disclaimer: I don't own these books unfortunately.

Through The Silence

By: Born A Ravenclaw

Beta Read By: Slicerness

Chapter 6

XxXxX

"Come here Harry."

Getting out of his chair next to the fire Harry began to walk toward the two people standing in the entry way. With the light shining on them Harry was able to make out the forms of Lucius and Voldemort. "Yes Voldemort?" Harry inquired.

Harry noticed Lucius wince; the poor man still wasn't able to get over the fact that Harry could so casually talk to his Lord. To him it was somewhat discomforting to know that if the Dark Lord considered this boy his equal then the boy would be his superior.

"The school year is starting up and I have brought your acceptance letters to the three prominent European schools. They all seem quite eager to have you." Voldemort said mirthfully.

"Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang I take it?" The boy asked.

"Yes Harry, even though I knew you weren't too excited about going to Hogwarts I figured you'd still appreciate getting the letter, even if was just so you could send a reply saying you will not be attending Hogwarts personally." Voldemort admitted with a smile.

His smile only grew bigger when he saw that Harry had begun to smile with a look of delight dancing in his dark green eyes.

"I've been waiting for this letter for months! I already have the reply drafted and everything. I just needed to get the address and an owl to send it too." A very excited Harry babbled. Walking over the shelves of his private library Harry began to flip through a plain brown book until a fancy green envelope appeared, unsealed.

"May I see what it is you are replying with?" Voldemort requested.

"By all means, I was planning on showing you anyway." Harry admitted. He handed the letter to Voldemort, who barely angled it out of the visible range of a curious Lucius Malfoy.

When Voldemort unfolded the letter, his smile quickly became full blown laughter as he quickly read it's contents. Shocked, Lucius took a step back; he'd never heard his Lord laugh. It was quite a scary sight for the man.

After a minute or so, Voldemort wiped the tears of laughter off of his face and handed the letter back. "I can almost see Dumbledore's reaction! It would be a priceless expression to see!" He crowed happily.

Harry smiled and replied, "I'm off to borrow an owl. The sooner I send off this letter, the better!" Then he walked out of the room and down the hallway to the tower where Malfoy kept his owls. Harry picked up an owl at random and tied his response to the acceptance letter and wondered off.

XxX-Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts-XxX

To say Albus Dumbledore was having the summer of his life would be an understatement. Lucius Malfoy had been quiet and hadn't pushed through any anti-muggleborn laws. As a benefit of this; he'd been able to take a week off for the Bahamas, and best of all Harry Potter would be coming to Hogwarts this year. His plans and plots would finally begin. It was going to be a great decade for Dumbledore, that was for sure.

Looking up Dumbledore sighed, knowing Malfoy would be trying to ruin his good mood again when he saw the all too familiar eagle owl. When the owl landed it stuck out its leg to have the parchment removed. Albus did so and the owl took flight out the window.

When Albus opened the letter he nearly had a stroke. Right across the top was an animated picture of Hagrid buggering him, puffs of dust coming out with each pump. When he read the letter, he actually did have a minor stroke.

Dear Goat Buggering Old Man with too many Titles

The likelihood of me attending your school is about as likely as me shitting lollipops.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

As soon as his eyes passed over the last two words Dumbledore fell out of his chair, passing out on the floor rather noisily.

XxX-Malfoy Manor, France-XxX

"Harry, I would like you to meet my son. His name is Draco." Lucius introduced.

"Hello, nice to meet you Harry," said Draco. The blonde strode forward with purpose, and reached out to shake Harry's hand. With this one direct approach, Harry decided he liked this boy, he obviously knew of Harry's infamous role as Voldemort's apprentice, and yet he didn't let it show. He would be a good ally, potentially a friend. Harry reached out and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Draco. You were in the ballroom classes I took a few weeks ago weren't you? Your father has said nothing but good things about you." Harry praised. Apparently this was the right thing to say as Draco's eyes glowed with happiness and Lucius smiled a little wider.

"I'm glad, and yes, I was. So, has anyone introduced you to Quidditch?" Draco asked. When Harry shook his head he proceeded to direct his newest friend out the main door toward the Quidditch pitch.

"Now, there are four positions on a Quidditch team and seven players; three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker. The three chasers use this ball here called the quaffle and try and throw it through those three hoops on the enemy's side. The beaters use this ball here called the bludger and try to hit it with these bats at other players. The keeper is the one who guards the hoops from the enemy, and tries to prevent them from getting the quaffle through. The seeker is the one who watches over the field and tries to find the snitch; that little golden ball with the wings right there.

"Scoring with a quaffle gets you ten points, while catching the snitch earns you one hundred and fifty. So, do you understand?" An excited Draco ranted.

Grinning back Harry said, "Yeah I understand. It sounds like the snitch is the most important ball, yet the seeker sounds like the most boring position."

"Yeah it is, I want to play chaser when I go to school, but I can see the appeal of being a seeker as well. My dad wants me to go to Hogwarts but I would prefer Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. If I go to Hogwarts then I'll be in Slytherin where I'll be automatically looked at as a lesser." Draco explained.

"I understand. I'm not going to Hogwarts because I'll end up killing that meddling old headmaster. I'm thinking Beauxbatons. I'd rather go Durmstrang, but if I go there then I'll be marked as a Dark Wizard instantly. While I actually am, I don't want people to know about it right now. There's no fun otherwise." Harry smirked in amusement.

"Hey! Could I ask you to do me a favor? My father would listen to you; I don't want to go to Hogwarts any more than you do. Maybe you could help me out? I'd owe you, and this way you would know somebody at the school on the first day." A hopeful Draco offered.

"Sure, I'll do it. On one condition though. If I ever need your help, you do what I need you to do without question. I'm not talking about washing my socks, I'm talking serious things." Harry countered.

With only a slight amount of hesitation, Draco nodded, "Deal."

"Good, now would you mind explaining to me what the uproar has been about recently? Voldemort and your father have refused to tell me." A somewhat irritated Harry grumbled.

"I do know, in fact, so I'll tell you; my father is organizing a political ball to make some allies among the French government. Which reminds me, take this." Draco said before he placed a large bag in Harry's hand. Which he safely assumed they were coins after feeling and hearing the bag. Before he could ask why Draco just handed him a large amount of money the blonde answered his unasked question, "We're going shopping for the beginning of term supplies and some really nice clothes and other things. After all, the Malfoy's only get the best!"

Chuckling to themselves they turned when they noticed the aristocratic form of Lucius Malfoy coming out the door toward them. "I trust Draco has informed you we are going to get your school supplies? And before you ask, I know you are going to talk me into letting Draco attend Beauxbatons with you. As long as Draco promises to follow your lead then I am okay with it." Lucius decided.

Draco let loose the biggest smile Harry had ever seen, but he quickly hid it and said, "Thank you father."

Lucius held out his hand for the two boys to take so that he could Apparate them all to Diagon Alley. When he got there he handed the two boys their school lists and said, "You should each have a thousand galleons. That should more than cover everything except for a broom. I will purchase the newest model brooms for each of you and meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron in five hours. Be careful and if anything seems suspicious come find me immediately."

Nodding the two boys made their way to the bookstore first, they were excited and wanted to get the boring parts out of the way first. They gathered all of the books, and Harry shrunk the books for them when the cashier wasn't looking. The cashier gave the two boys a suspicious glance when the books were shrunk when his back was turned, so the boys quickly made their way out of the shop and to Ollivanders so Draco could get his wand.

Harry decided it would be better if he waited outside while Draco went inside to get his wand. It would only bring suspicion upon him if Harry didn't need to get a wand as well. After fifteen minutes Draco came out proudly bearing his new wand. Harry didn't have the heart to tell him that his wand wasn't as grand as he thought it was. They decided to head to the Apothecary to get their potions ingredients for the upcoming year. While some of the things they needed looked funny, such as the Boomslang Skin, overall the trip to the Apothecary was a very quiet and boring affair.

Draco, being the Pureblood elitist that he was, decided that the two boys couldn't be seen any longer in their less than perfect clothing arrangements. So, Draco dragged Harry off to the one store he did not want to go into; Madam Malkins. The second they stepped in the door the two boys were ushered onto two platforms and stripped down to their underwear in less than a minute. Tape measures flew around them taking arm lengths, widths, and other such things.

Malkin's Assistant whose name tag said her name was Susan, spoke for the first time and said, "Regular or fitted?"

Draco spoke up, since he was the more experienced of the two at buying clothes. "Fitted."

She nodded and let the tape measures do their work before turning to the boys and said, "Would you like to look at our Peasant, Commoner, Middle Class, Upper Class, Nobleman, or King materials?"

Draco pondered this and said, "We both need to get some King Class dress robes, but then the rest should be nobleman level clothes. We both need a full wardrobe."

Susan's eyes lit up at the amount of money she would be making off of this sale.

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy you should go with some dark blue acramantula silk robes to highlight your eyes," and then she turned to Harry and said, "You will definitely need very dark green Chinese Fireball wing webbing for your robes. We need to do those gorgeous eyes justice!" She said with a wink. Harry turned to Draco who was slightly envious of the obvious display of attraction the fourteen year old assistant had displayed for eleven year old Harry.

Harry shrugged at the Malfoy Scion, content to stand by and let Draco do all of the talking. He didn't know what to do in situations like this, whereas Malfoy was an expert. Susan came back into view and asked them what material they would like and what color.

"We are both attending Beauxbatons this fall. We need a full set of their required underclothes in the finest dragon skin you have." Draco explained. The lady rushed off to gather up the materials to start their full set of clothes. Harry just started to realize they would be here for quite a while when Draco turned to him and said, "We're required to bring one hundred galleons with us to Beauxbatons because they give us our outer robes. We have to take a magical proficiency test to be put in the ranking system for our year. Basically, the color of your robe dictates how powerful you are magically. You also earn various badges and other sorts of things for achievements and how well you excel in each subject. The robe colors are here as well as the badge rankings if you'd like to see them."

Draco reached into his robes and handed Harry the parchment his father had handed him earlier. Harry unraveled the parchment and read of the robe colors.

They wee listed in order; Robe Color, Power Level, and the percentage of the chools population that was in that group.

White, squib, none all with this power level are not accepted at Beauxbatons

Brown, weak, 17

Yellow, under average, 13

Red, average, 34

Blue, above average, 20

Green, gifted, 10

Black, Mage, 5

Silver, High Mage, 0-1, the occasional person who possesses this power level will need to see the Headmaster/Headmistress for further information.

Next were the badges, displayed by Badge Color and then a small bit of information explaining their meanings.

Iron, basic understanding of the subject you received the badge for

Bronze, knowledgeable about the subject you received the badge for

Silver, higher than average knowledge about the subject you received the badge for

Gold, Advanced knowledge about subject you received the badge for

Onyx, Mastery of subject you received the badge for NOTE: in order to receive you must possess a mastery of the subject in which you wish to receive this badge for.

At the bottom of the Parchment Harry found another note.

Additional Note: First through Third Year students cannot receive badges outside of the Quidditch badges.

For those who do not understand the badge system: Someone who is talented in transfiguration would receive a Silver badge. Really good receives a Gold. A master in transfiguration receives an Onyx and so on.

Harry handed the note back to Malfoy; he already knew he would be at least a Mage, if not an Archmage. He was not ignorant of his magical power, and knew he was especially gifted in Transfiguration and curses.

Some part of Harry loved the idea of a ranking system. He could from the start of his education display how powerful he was. He would command respect just by what he wore. It appeased that annoying habit of wanting to show off and gain attention he'd picked up in the Orphanage. Harry knew he was destined for an education at Beauxbatons.

"So how do the Quidditch teams work if things are divided up so differently?" Harry asked.

"Well, each year the four most talented flyers are made the Team Captains of four different teams. These four are given a gold badge for being a Captain, and then they are in charge of getting together a team. Each person that they bring onto the team gets a bronze badge, and the seeker gets a silver badge due to their importance of the position." Draco explained gleefully, probably imagining his own future Quidditch career.

"Not that I'm complaining, because I think this system is rather interesting, but doesn't it get confusing to the new students?" Harry inquired.

Draco shrugged, "The students have eight years to get used to it. Beauxbatons goes an extra year for the students that wish to seek a mastery in a subject. There's usually five or six that stay for the eighth year."

"You sure seem rather knowledgeable about all of this." Harry commented.

Draco replied with a prideful smile, "I'm a Malfoy, it's our job to know."

Knowing this to be true Harry smiled back. The two boys started to move onto any topic they could think up to pass the time. They talked about what positions they would like to play in Quidditch, Harry preferred chaser, because it was a more active position that the rest, other than the beaters, while Draco wanted to be a seeker because it was the most visibly important position.

After that the boys started talking about their favorite magical subjects. Draco brought up how he had an affinity for Charms and Curses, while Harry mentioned his particular interest in, and knack for, Curses and Transfiguration.

When the boys got quite while they trying to think of something else to talk about Susan walked back into the storefront. She handed each of the boys their complete set of dress robes and robes, Harry's pile containing something extra.

Harry looked down to see a piece of paper that had a name and address.

The girl turned bright red, winked, "Floo me!" She called before she ran off into the back of the store.

Harry stood stunned. A very attractive girl had just expressed interest in him and he... well he didn't know what to think. He looked over at Draco and saw he was equally shocked. A second later Draco recovered and is shocked face dissolved into laughter.

"Something funny Malfoy?" Harry demanded in mock seriousness.

Draco gasped for breathe for several moments before he managed to gain control of himself. Reaching up to wipe the tears from his eyes Draco asked, "Being your friend is going to be a hell of an experience isn't it?"

Harry thought this over and gave a resigned sigh, "Nothing normal ever happens to me, does it?"

This only caused Draco to laugh harder.

The two boys made their way up to the cashier where an amused Madam Malkin stood awaiting their payments. When the boys handed over the allotted amount of gold they made their way out onto the streets.

Draco checked his pocket watch and saw they needed to meet his father in half an hour. Draco turned to Harry and asked, "We have to meet father in half an hour. Want to grab some ice cream while we wait?

Nodding his head the two boys made their way to the Ice Cream Parlor and grabbed their ice cream. Harry looked at Draco oddly when he ordered the son of a goblin and a unicorn, but his fears were alleviated when the cashier brought out an ice cream cone with alternating layers of green and white ice cream.

Harry decided to stick with good old chocolate chip cookie dough. He wasn't as adventurous as Draco when it came to food. He was still getting used to the freedom of having whatever food he wanted, to be honest.

Eating the ice cream and passing the time with idle chit-chat, the boys sat out the last couple of minutes until they went to meet Lucius.

Finally it was time and the two boys stood and made their way out the door and down toward the infamous entrance of Diagon Alley. They entered the pub and made their way to the shady corner of the pub occupied by an uncomfortable looking Lucius Malfoy.

"I don't know why I told you to meet me in this bloody place. It's filled with Mudbloods and inbreds." Lucius said with clear distaste. His comment got him a few dirty looks from the customers as the three made their way into the room designed for Floo travel.

Harry was somewhat excited because this would be the first time he would travel by Floo. He gathered the powder and threw it in. Once he saw the flame flash and turn green he stepped in and said, "Malfoy Manor."

It took all of a second for Harry to decide he did not like Floo travel at all. He felt like he was rocketing toward some unseen destination, made worse by the fact that it felt like he was being spun in circles. Suffice to say, he didn't like it. All of a sudden he came flying through the furnace in Malfoy Manor, causing him to stumble a little bit before he regained his footing. He turned around just in time to see Draco come flying out and stumble around before he slipped on a well-placed mat and landed face first onto the hard wooden floors of Malfoy Manor.

After seeing such a wonderful show Harry couldn't help but give him a round of applause.

Draco gave him a dirty look and muttered something under his breath before he turned to see Lucius Malfoy take a step out of the Floo looking like he had just stepped into the door after an evening stroll. Lucius turned to Draco and said, "I do hope you enjoyed your first Floo experience?" His eyes full of hidden laughter.

Draco just glared at him, which caused the elder Malfoy to chuckled and Harry to burst into fits of laughter.

Lucius turned to Harry and asked; "I trust you two got the finest robes that Malkin had to offer?" Receiving a nod from the two Lucius continued with, "I'm hosting a ball here at the Manor tomorrow. It's to get a feeler out for who I can gain as an ally and who to avoid. I need you both to do your utmost to make the daughters of two of these families feel comfortable. Harry you shall be introduced as the adopted son of mine, using your full name Harry Potter. Voldemort and I agreed it would be best if you were presented as the adopted son of Narcissa and I. With your permission we would like to finalize this as fact, because Dumbledore is pushing to get you under his control after he received your letter."

Harry would much rather have a guardian in Lucius than Dumbledore, so he quickly nodded, even though he didn't really like either of his options.

"Excellent! You will of course maintain your surname of Potter. But back to what I asked of both of you; Monsieur Delacour and his wife have a daughter that's around your age. Now, this is the important part. She is a Veela, so you will both feel an incredible compulsion to confess your love for her, or impress her in some way. The other family is the Greengrass family. Archibald Greengrass used to be a close family ally, but I don't want to run any risks. Draco, you know his daughter Daphne already I want you to show her a good time, okay? Harry, as powerful as you are you should be able to resist the allure. If it becomes a problem, excuse yourself to the bathroom and come see me. You are both attending Beauxbatons in the fall, you can talk about that." Lucius explained.

He laid out his plans before the boys so they knew what was expected of them. He tried his best to explain just how important this was so the boys would put all of their effort behind it. He was happy when he saw the boys' faces take on a look of determination.

"Now, get some sleep. Be ready by exactly noon tomorrow, Narcissa is going to get both of you into your dress robes and looking sharp tomorrow before she goes to get herself ready. Be in the entry hall at precisely seven to start welcoming the guests. When each of your targets arrive, make sure to escort them in personally. Now, off to bed with both of you!" A smiling Lucius declared.

Harry could get used to Lucius's official tone. He acted more like the boss than a parent; which suited him just fine. As long as Lucius didn't try anything... _parental_, or something Harry didn't agree with, then they could remain on eachother's good side. Harry weaved his way down the hallways to his monstrous bedroom. Going inside he closed the door and collapsed onto the bed before letting his exhaustion take control of him as he settled into a deep sleep.

XxXxX

When Harry woke up early the next morning he called for the house elf to bring him food.

His personal elf, Wobbly brought him a steak and egg platter. As always Harry marveled at the excellence that was House-Elf cooking, much to the embarrassment of the Elf. Finishing his food he set it on the table next to his bed where it disappeared with a quiet pop. Dropping his nightclothes into the hamper he made his way into the bathroom attached to his room. The bath was already full with warm water, as it was every morning. Climbing in Harry cleaned himself in a quick military manner. Some of the psychological effects of the orphanage had yet to fade away.

Once he was dressed in his nice new dark green robes, Harry made his way out the door and into the entry hall where Narcissa waited expectantly. When he got there he greeted the Malfoy matriarch in a formal manner. He had yet to get to know Lady Malfoy and it felt slightly odd standing there with her waiting on Draco.

Draco finally took mercy on Harry and came stumbling out of his room some twenty minutes later, cleaned, but still looking very tired and disheveled. Narcissa clucked her tongue at the misshapen mess her son appeared to be and led the two boys into one of the Manor's many dressing rooms.

Guiding the boys in she set to work on Harry. She cast several cleaning charms on his new robes, a charm that made the wearer smell exactly like what those smelling him would want him to smell like, and an ironing charm to make the robes look pristine. She cast a coloring charm on the button up shirt he wore beneath it to be black, as well as changing his pants to a match. She repeated the same process on Draco who began to look more or less alive after a couple of minutes under Narcissa's 'tender' care. She then called out into the hall and two female witches came in to stylize their hair.

Harry sat there as the witch cast shortening and lengthening charms on his hair and tried a few different styles before she settled on the fancier version of the Pureblood hairstyle. She cast a couple of charms to make Harry's hair feel like silk to the touch and to make his hair shine just the right amount. Draco was given a slightly longer hairstyle, somewhat similar to his father. His hair was given the same charms as Harry.

By this time it was nearly five o'clock and the boys hadn't eaten today. Narcissa had been a crazed lunatic until she had left after doing her work on the boys to prepare herself. The boys took the fifteen minute window before the designers got there to steal some food from the kitchens. When they ate their food, doing so very carefully so as to avoid messing up their outfits, they made their way back to the dressing room that they had left. When they got back they retook their chairs and waited for the designers to arrive.

When they got there Harry and Draco were given a list of patterns that they could have applied to their cloaks. Draco settled for an elegant looking dragon to go along the side of the chest of his robes. Harry picked a design that put black snakes along the hem of his robes, on the collar of his button up shirt, and on the cuffs of his robes.

Harry looked in the mirror and he saw the reflection of a powerful looking young man. He was awestruck by his own appearance. All the work these people had put into making him look nice and regal had paid off. Harry turned to see Draco looking into his mirror as well. Draco reached down and put on what looked like white gloves, and Harry saw he had a black pair of his own.

"What's up with the gloves Draco?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco shrugged, "I don't know, it's the popular thing to do for these balls."

Shrugging as well Harry pulled them on and waited on Draco before the two boys went out into the hallway to wait on the guests to arrive with Lord and Lady Malfoy. Upon seeing them Lord Malfoy smiled and said, "You boys look amazing. You shouldn't have a problem with the girls. We picked each girl for you two because they matched the both of you in personality the best. Harry, I forgot to mention the name of Monsieur Delicour's daughter to you. Her name is Fleur. Oh, and come with me for a second Harry."

Following Lord Malfoy away from the curious ears of Draco and his wife, Lord Malfoy bent down and whispered to Harry, "Harry, I have some difficult things to tell you. While you are not old enough to be Lord Potter, you are the last surviving member of your family so it is expected to be called Lord Potter. These people know this. Now, this next point is crucial. If somebody does not address you as Lord Potter then you are to correct them. If they refuse to do so because of some feud between their family and yours, you are required to duel them."

"What? Why should I have to duel them?" A bewildered Harry asked.

"It's because if they do not show respect for your family then it is a very large insult to your family Harry. If you do not challenge them to a duel it is considered you showing yourself to be a coward. You will not be frowned upon if you uphold your family honor Harry, but it is crucial that you do win. If you win then it not only counters the insult that the accused sends at you, but it also makes you look more powerful. Also, you can tell them to call you Harry; if they still call you Lord Potter then do not consider it an insult. Some people just prefer to keep things formal." Lord Malfoy explained.

"Alright, I can do that. Out of curiosity though, what happens if I kill whoever this person is?" Harry asked. Malfoy mentioned gaining power; he was speaking Harry's language.

Lucius sighed in relief, "Well, while it will anger the family more if they have a dead family member the crowd will love it. You must understand, duels to the death are commonplace among Pureblood circles. It isn't frowned upon to defend your families honor at all. Oftentimes, death of the accused is hoped for. I suppose that makes Pureblood society somewhat barbaric, but with all of the time we spend stuffed in offices making up laws it's only natural we enjoy a good fight to the death now and then. But of course, this is all hypothetical. Most likely nothing will happen, but I felt you needed to know."

"Ha! Now that you've said it, it'll happen no matter what. Trust me, that's how my life works." Harry said with a rueful smile.

"Well I hope that whatever happens, you win." Lucius said slowly, realizing that Harry was probably right. "Now, let's make our way back to the Entry Hall shall we?"

Going back inside Harry stood in the middle of the Entry Hall next to Lucius and Narcissa with Draco on the right side of him. He stood back and watched as several hired people came out of a side door to man positions next to the coat rack, five stood back to guide the guests into the ballroom, and another stood by the door to welcome incoming guests.

Right at the stroke of seven o'clock Harry saw the servant open the door to welcome a large group of couples, probably a group of around fifty arriving by Portkey Harry assumed. As they made their way into the ballroom another group entered with a tall man who was distinguishable by his long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Draco whispered in his ear, "Well, this is my cue. Later Harry!" And went over to greet his long time friend Daphne.

When Draco left, Harry became nervous. Give him a man, he could kill him. Give him a dragon, he could probably kill that too if he got lucky enough. Give him a woman, and he was completely clueless. The reality of his situation began to slowly affect his cool facade, and Harry didn't like that. So Harry fought down his fear, _'I can do this.' _He told himself. The next family to arrive was led by two girls. One was a little older than Harry, and the other was around six or seven. Feeling the slight poke in his back Harry realized that these must be the Delacours.

Walking up, Harry did his best to put a charming smile on his face. "Welcome Monsieur and Madame Delacour, we are honored that you joined us for the ball tonight. I am Harry Potter, the son of your hosts. If you would like, you may dispose of your coats by handing them to the gentleman next to the coat rack, and if you won't mind, please follow me while I guide you into the ballroom," Harry instructed politely, practically reciting word for word what Lord Malfoy had told him to say.

Lord Delacour recognized the lad's nervousness and said, "Lord Potter, I take it that this is your first time at one of these balls?"

Harry gave an embarrassed smile to Lord Delacour, not realizing when he did this that he had completely turned Fleur's legs into jelly. When they had walked in Fleur's eyes fell on the striking young man before them who was seemingly immune to the Veela allure, if his lack of blushing, stammering, and generally making a fool of himself was any indication. He was not staring at their mother, Fleur, or even her sister Gabrielle. But what had completely caught her off guard were his brilliant green eyes and his pronouncing of himself being Harry Potter. Fleur was starting to develop a crush on a boy she hadn't even talked to yet.

"My apologies sir, my experience with these events is... somewhat lacking. But please, call me Harry," Harry requested.

This caused Lord Delacour to chuckle. "Alright then Harry, please call me Archibald, but just a little forewarning. You will never get used to these events. They are always a little different than the last so you have to take a little different of an approach every time."

This caused Harry to smile a bit, "Thank you for the warning Archibald."

They finally reached the ballroom and Harry led them to their seats, where he pulled out the chair for Lady Delacour. Conveniently they sat right across from the Malfoy's so Harry took his seat directly across from Fleur. Noticing that Lord and Lady Delacour were distracted talking to the Greengrass family, Harry took the time to look around. He saw Draco talking to Daphne Greengrass, who seemed rather taken with Draco.

Smiling at this, Harry turned and caught Fleur looking at him. The silver-blonde looked away at the last second and pretended to be staring at her plate, but the telltale blush told Harry that she knew she had been caught. Harry smiled inwardly at the fact such a beautiful witch had a crush on him, or at the very least found him attractive, Harry used this little confidence boost to start a conversation with the French girl.

"So Miss Delacour, where are you attending school this fall?" A blushing Harry inquired.

"Oh, please call me Fleur, Lord Potter, and I'm to be attending Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Where shall you be attending? I assume Hogwarts?" Fleur said in flawless English.

"Actually, I too will be attending Beauxbatons! At least I will know someone other than Draco. And please, call me Harry. Forgive me if I seem rude. I thought Beauxbatons was a French school? I've been learning all summer. Or are you fluent in both French and English?" Harry asked. He put his best smile on, and was rewarded by a slight tint of pink appearing on Fleur's cheeks.

Fleur smiled delightedly and said, "That is a common misconception. While the school is in France, it is in a small Wizarding province that, up until recently, was controlled by England. So the village surrounding the school speaks English, making the language spoken in Beauxbatons English as well."

"Ah, well I guess those French lessons went to waste then. Ah well, c'est la vie." Harry shrugged. Seeing Fleur looking at Draco leading Daphne onto the dance floor, Harry summoned up his courage and turned back to Fleur. "Excuse me Fleur, but would you like to dance?" Harry offered. Seeing her eyes light up and a faint blush start to appear once again on her cheeks, Harry took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. His summer at the Malfoy residence had been more than just spell work. It had consisted of Pureblood etiquette to be fluent in ballroom dancing.

Harry was quite the accomplished dancer due mostly to his amazing balance and even better control over his body and footwork from his exercising at the Orphanage. He had quickly surpassed Draco when they both had started the training. At this point in time neither of them had known much dancing, but Harry seemed to be exceedingly good at it.

Twirling Fleur around the floor, they quickly came into the spotlight. Fleur was by no means an amateur; she must have been taught exceedingly well. Soon they were doing dips and twirls on a small circle that had been made in the middle of the dance floor for the two of them.

Fleur couldn't help herself. He was amazingly handsome, intelligent, rich, an extremely good dancer, and to top it all of he seemed to be radiating magical power, something that attracted her baser instincts like a moth to a flame. Fleur was quickly falling for Harry.

The two young kids continued to dance well into the night until Fleur began to guide Harry back to the tables for a quick rest. Something that shocked her, as she was always the one being led back to the tables for a rest whenever she attended balls such as this one.

Fleur turned to Harry and asked, "So when you take the opening test at Beauxbatons what do you think you will score? I'm thinking I will get Gifted or Mage. My mother was Gifted and my father was the first Mage in my family so I don't know."

"I've been told to expect a Mage or High Mage," Harry replied, causing Fleur's eyebrow rise. There was maybe one High Mage in the entire school. Usually there wasn't one and on the rare occasion there would be two. Currently there was only one; an eighth year who would graduate before they got to the school.

"Wow, that would certainly be amazing to have wouldn't it?" Fleur marveled.

"I'd love to have it, and I know that it takes a lot of talent, but I have nothing to compare myself to so I can't be sure of the person who told me's word." Harry admitted.

"Oh okay, I can see you being a High Mage though, you certainly look the part." Fleur flushed a deep red when she realized what she had said.

Harry blushed, smiled back, and said, "Thanks Fleur, you're very powerful looking yourself."

The two teens continued to blush, both trying to desperately come up with something to say that wouldn't embarrass them. They were saved from the awkward moment by Lady Delacour telling Fleur it was time to go.

Fleur turned to leave, but then paused before turning around and kissed Harry lightly on the cheek, "Thank you for the wonderful night Harry." She said.

Fleur began to walk away when they heard a voice from emanate from behind Harry saying, "That's a nice piece of Veela ass, eh Potter? You _are_ Harry Potter aren't you?"

Harry felt his blood run cold. He saw Fleur step closer to her mother with a hurt expression on her face. A sight that left a bad taste in Harry's mouth. Apparently she had heard what the boy had said. Turning, Harry caught the smirk of a tall sandy haired boy. Harry replied in a voice that carried over the suddenly quite room. Apparently those that had heard what the boy had said about the Veela and the lack of using Harry's title had told people who passed it around the dance floor in the time it took for Harry to turn and reign in his anger.

"Her name is Lady Delacour, and mine is Lord Potter. You will use our titles or suffer the unpleasant consequences," Harry demanded, visibly angry.

"What the bloody hell are you going to do about it? I'm the third year Slytherin Chaser and a talented magical user! Do you even know how to hold a wand yet little boy?" The sneering boy taunted. In the whispers from the crowd he kept hearing the name Flint, and Marcus kept popping up to.

Harry turned to the older boy, and did exactly as Lucius told him. "Mr. Flint, I challenge you to a duel on grounds of you insulting the House am the head of." said Harry. "Do you accept?"

"I accept. I guess I can make a minor change to my rule; no hitting little girls." Flint declared pompously.

"Very well, you are about to learn two very important things Mr. Flint. The first is that you don't insult the ladies honor. The second is going to be a mistake you won't have a chance to learn from. Don't. Fuck. With. Harry. Potter." with this parting shot Harry walked the twenty paces required in a duel away from his opponent. He turned and noticed Flint had done the same. A small platform appeared on both sides of the dueling line. Leaving about a ten foot gap that Harry could see Flint through.

Lucius walked up to the top of one platform, while Lord Delacour climbed onto the top of the other. Lucius cast a Sonorus charm on his throat, and began to talk, "Marcus Flint you have been challenged to a Wizards Duel by Harry Potter, ward of the Malfoy Family on the grounds of insulting Lord Potter's family and Lady Delacour's lineage. You have accepted this duel. Are the combatants ready?

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Yes." Flint said.

Lucius placed his wand to his throat and asked, "Would all non-combatants please step behind the dueling wards. Combatants is this fight till one or both combatants are knocked out, or till the death?"

Shock affected many at the word's that came out of Harry's mouth, "Till the death."

Flint just shook his head, was this kid really that stupid? He'd be destroyed. Flint had three years of magical instruction on the boy, not to mention size. He smiled, nodded, and replied, "Till the death."

"The terms have been accepted by both sides. The duel will start on one."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One!"

Harry drew his black wand on the 'wah' sound in one. His first spell was off by the time Lucius finished saying one. Harry exhibited to many the speed of a master duelist with the ferocity of one.

Fleur's nervousness about the fact Harry might not get out of this one alive faded when she saw his speed compared to Flint's. She saw the raw power and talent that this boy had. It would be said by many that Harry Potter in that moment became the source of many of the attending teenage women's fantasies, Fleur included.

Flint's eyes widened at the younger boy's speed, but calmed when he realized Potter's first spell fell short He almost got a smile out before he realized that the spell Harry had used was an overpowered Blasting Curse. The shockwave from the curse sent an entire wave of debris at Flint, who was sent flying back into the wall behind him. Harry silently cast a cushioning charm on the wall right before Flint smacked into it, probably saving his life, or at least his limbs, as the impact no doubt would have broken his spine.

Using a simple Levitation Charm, Harry threw Flint high into the air, the older boy just barely stopping short of the vaulted ceiling. As he came hurtling back down with a scream Harry transfigured the debris by his foot into a javelin and propelled it forward with a Propulsion Charm. Flint's descent was halted rather violently by the javelin impaling his chest, piercing his heart; killed him on impact. His spine snapped, as were most of his ribs from the sudden change in motion. Since Marcus was so close to the wall, the momentum of the javelin carried the dead Marcus Flint the remaining few feet and slammed into the same wall Flint had hit not seconds earlier.

Flint's body was held against the wall by the javelin, a long trailed of blood rapidly forming on the wall and reaching the ground, almost twelve feet below, within seconds. As the last spark of life left his eyes, Harry fought to cover his smile.

XxXxX

A/N: For those of you who are wondering, Lord Delacour will NOT be mad at Harry. Remember, the wizarding world is very medieval, so a medieval sense of justice will not be frowned upon by Fleur's father. After all, Flint had just said some rather inappropriate things about his daughter. This will be the last time I post till Monday. I might be able to squeeze in a small chapter tomorrow, but I won't be making any promises on that one! Thanks a lot guys!

This Chapter went up unedited. I will review it tomorrow for mistakes but I wanted to post it tonight.

Oh, and REVIEW YOU BASTARDS! I just wrote a seven thousand five hundred word chapter for you guys! You owe me!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know. It's been three days since I've updated so I'm going to try and get an update up tonight. It won't be as long as the prior update due to lack of time. I don't have as much time today to do another fifteen pages on Word. So, the best thing I can say is that Wizarding Society, and Purebloods especially, is obviously very medieval. So the pureblood duels that I will incorporate into my fic are going to be a lot like the gladiator matches of the medieval era. So, look at it from the sidelines as a spectator in a gladiator match. When two purebloods get into a fight to the death, it is viewed as entertainment! So people will not think less of Harry, they will think better of him because of his prowess. I hope that clears things up a bit for the upcoming reactions to the duel.

So, here is the long awaited Chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I don't own this you suspicious bastards!

Through The Silence

By: Born A Ravenclaw

Beta Read By: Slicerness

Chapter 7

XxXxX

Harry finally lowered his wand as he saw that Flint wouldn't be moving any more. Transfiguring the dead body into a piece of wood and then transfiguring the javelin into a dog Harry watched as the dog took the stick and ran out the doors before anyone could react. Smiling somewhat nervously, Harry turned to look at the Purebloods gathered around the dueling area. They all sent him nods of respect, which may as well have been the Pureblood equivalent of wild cheering.

The three faces he needed to know were okay with his actions were gathered on top of the left platform. Harry truly hadn't minded killing him; in fact he felt it was rather enjoyable. Not so much the killing itself, that was more disappointing then anything, as it meant he couldn't do anymore damage, but the methods in which he could use to do it fascinated Harry. He knew that wasn't normal, but he couldn't help what he was. Turning to look at Lucius, he saw his face and knew Lucius was representing the spectators. Lucius walked toward Harry with what could only be described as a 'Lucius smile'. Somehow the man could combine the coldness of a predator with the excitement that came from a good show into a single smile.

"Harry, that was brilliant. You set yourself in our society as a very powerful Mage and people who are important saw this. You impressed all of the right people with this duel. Don't feel bad, the sodding fool was stupid enough to insult your date. Why, look at her father." Lucius boasted with a chuckle.

And Harry did, he looked at Monsieur Delacour. The expression the man wore was more along the lines of being a little pissed he hadn't gotten the chance to off the bugger himself, but couldn't have found a better way to do it then Harry did. He gave Harry a respectful nod, telling him in that one nod all Harry needed to know. Lord Delacour would talk to Fleur just to make sure she didn't feel upset over what Harry had done. Harry returned the nod gratefully, but he bade Lucius a goodbye and made his way over to Fleur after it was clear Lord Delacour had talked to his daughter.

"Fleur? I just wanted to make sure that after this we're okay." Harry said uneasily. Truthfully, how does one go about fixing something like this? He didn't even know how Fleur would react. He wanted to keep things going between them, because for some reason whenever he was with her he felt much happier. He wanted Fleur around, yet he didn't know how to go about bringing that up with someone he barely knew.

"Harry, I'm not upset with you. You defended me and I really appreciate that, but I still just saw a man die today." Fleur said. Seeing his somewhat heartbroken expression she quickly added, "I still want to get to know you Harry! I just need the last few days until school starts to get over this. It isn't too bad, but it's still the first time I've seen someone die, you know?"

Harry knew that due to his somewhat abnormal mentality that killing didn't bother him at all, but he did understand that Fleur needed some time to get used to the idea. He would give her some space and then he would talk to her on the first day of school and try to get a measure of her feelings. He didn't want to force Fleur to have to deal with him if she just wanted him to go away.

Harry nodded and bade her goodnight and goodbye, to which she gave Harry a light kiss on the cheek. Her cheeks flaming crimson as she walked off, Harry felt hope for their future, along with a blush of his own. Maybe he hadn't lost Fleur after all.

Turning he saw, to his surprise, a woman standing behind him who was showing way to much cleavage. If he looked close enough he could actually see the very edge of her aureola poking out of the edge of her top... Of course for young teenage just coming into his hormones, that was certainly not a problem.

"Excuse me, Lord Potter. I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions?" She said, somehow managing to make the question sound like, 'let's find the nearest closet and screw each other's brains out.'

"Of course, Miss...?" Harry asked.

"Oh, pardon me; my name is Rita Skeeter, from the Daily Prophet. I was hoping to get an interview from the famous Lord Potter, if you could put aside some time for little old me?" She said this with a wink.

Harry thought he could give up more than his time for this woman. He'd probably give up his virginity gladly on the off chance she wanted that too.

"I would love to. Maybe if I did this for you, you'd do something for me?" Harry offered. He knew this sounded suggestive, but he didn't mean it that way.

"Certainly Lord Potter, what would that be?" She said with an eager smile.

"I'm going to write you the articles that will make you famous, and piss off Albus Dumbledore, but you need to agree to write them exactly how I tell them." Harry said seriously.

"I do like where this is going Lord Potter." Rita's smile widened.

"Please call me Harry. May I call you Rita?" Harry asked.

"Please do Harry! After all, since we are helping each other so much we might as well be on first name basis shouldn't we?"

"But of course, shall we plan a meeting at a later date? I see an anxious Lord Delacour who wishes to speak to me." Harry noted. His tone informed Rita that she wasn't invited to come with.

Harry said his goodbyes to Rita, who took the hint, and made his way over to Lord Delacour who stood next to his stunning wife. Harry shook both of their hands in greeting and then turned to Lord Delacour who wasted no time getting straight to business. He didn't know that he was earning quite a bit of points with Fleur's mother by simply being able to look away from her, much less talk with her husband coherently with her nearby.

"Harry, I am very thankful for what you did to defend my daughters honor. I would also consider it an honor if the Ancient and Noble House of Potter would consider aligning itself with the House of Delacour? I feel as if such an arrangement would only benefit us both." Lord Delacour offered. Harry smiled at the obvious political maneuver. After tonight Harry's name would be very well known and respected on by the higher ups of Pureblood society. Harry could also use this to his advantage should he wish to seek anything with Fleur at a later date. Being in the good graces of Lord Delacour could benefit Harry greatly. The Ancient was put into the title when a family could trace their name back to before Merlin's time. The Noble was added when a family had at least three million galleons and had at least one family member who was at some point the Minister of Magic. The House part was thrown in there out of respect for each family. If one didn't include the House and just said the surname, then it was considered an insult.

"The Ancient and Noble House of Potter would consider it an honor to align itself with House Delacour." Harry accepted before he and Lord Delacour shook hands, string of magic binding their hands to signify an alliance.

Nodding, Mr. Delacour asked Harry, "I thank you for defending my daughter's honor again my lord, but why did you? You had just met my daughter. There wasn't any forced reason why you had to."

"I did it because of the slur against your daughter's heritage. While some people may find it okay to insult those with the blood of a magical species in them, I certainly do not, but I didn't do it just because of that. I genuinely like your daughter Lord Delacour. I look forward to acquainting myself to her when we both enter Beauxbatons as students." Harry announced.

Lord Delacour let out a short bout of laughter, "Harry, with the magic that you cast today you've shown have at least a third year's knowledge in transfiguration and offensive spells. I wouldn't be surprised if you were above your grade in most ways."

Harry didn't give up any more information as to confirm or deny this fact, but they both knew. Harry bid the couple goodnight and made his way back to Lucius who was busy ordering the Elves to fix the hole that Harry had created with the javelin.

"I'm sorry about the mess, I didn't mean to damage your home." Harry said. He didn't have to show Lucius any respect technically, but he liked the man. They both knew that Harry outranked the other Death Eaters by a large margin, and that once he had a couple of years of magical education under his belt he would be receiving more private lessons from the Dark Lord himself, which has been put on hold due to him going to school soon.

"Harry, the show made this part worth it! That was the grandest duel I've seen in ages. Most people just kill them, it takes a true artist to end their lives so magnificently!" A cackling Lucius said. Harry knew Lucius was somewhat crazy, but he couldn't help but laugh at the expression Lucius had on his face.

Laughing alongside the man, Harry waved his wand and the debris repaired itself and reinserted itself into the depression in the wall. With a snap of one of the Elves fingers the sections of stone morphed back into one unit before the Elves popped back into the kitchens to clean up the mess tonight's party had made.

Harry bid Lucius goodnight and made his way back to his chambers for a night of rest. The duel hadn't taken much out of him, but the night of dancing and the adrenaline rush that came with the fight had left him tired. He wanted to get some rest before he went off to Beauxbatons in a couple of days.

After getting undressed Harry laid in bed and thought on the events that had led up to him being here. With the thoughts of Michael, his past as David, and the Orphanage, he drifted off to sleep.

XxXxX

Harry stood next to Draco as they held onto a small loop of a rope; deep blue in color with golden lettering on the side saying, 'Beauxbatons'. Draco checked his watch for the fifth time and it now said 6:59. At 7:05 their Portkey would activate and take them to Beauxbaton's entry hall where they would gather with the other students and await further orders.

As Harry stood there waiting for the Portkey to activate, he thought back on his meeting with Rita.

XxX-Flashback-XxX

"So Harry, what is it that you were going to tell me?" Rita started things off. She said this with a large amount of excitement in her voice, as she could only imagine how much this little article would affect her life.

"Well I guess there is no dramatic way to put it. Harry Potter will not be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this fall." Harry said with a smirk.

At this pronouncement, Rita nearly fell off of her chair. She would have if she wasn't too busy scribbling down the rough draft of her upcoming article like a madwoman. "Really? Where will you be attending school?" Rita asked when she finally managed to finish copying all of this down.

"Actually Rita I'll be attending Beauxbaton's Academy. I feel like the academic perspective of this institution has been overlooked. The teaching staff and teaching quality has significantly lowered at Hogwarts over the years that Albus Dumbledore has kept watch over the school. Keep in mind; he now employs Ex-Death Eater Severus Snape as a full time potions instructor. In order to join the Death Eaters one must willingly kill an entire family of muggles; that is at least two children and both parents. I wouldn't trust this man with my potions, let alone my life by being in a classroom with him." Harry declared.

Rita was scribbling this down so quickly she had already broken three quills before she broke out a quill that just wrote down whatever she thought. Several things appeared on the paper that Rita would not want someone to see because she couldn't control her thoughts. Most of which were things she wanted to do to the boy in thanks for giving her such a story. Harry noticed this rather lengthy list of activities and arched his eyebrow at the parchment. Rita followed his and with a squeak and a blush vanished the writing.

Rita muttered some false apology about a defective quill before pulling out another of her quills, this one specifically charmed to be unbreakable due to her method of writing when she was exited, and began writing all of the information down manually.

Rita regathered her bearings before turning back to Harry and saying, "So what do you have to say about your fellow Magicals who will be going to Hogwarts in the fall?"

"That is quite simple Rita, don't go! Do your research and attend the school you feel is best for you." said Harry. Rita scribbled this down and began to ask Harry about any witches that had caught the eye of the wizard who would no doubt be one of the most eligible bachelors in the magical world.

XxX-End Flashback-XxX

With a sudden tug Harry realized the Portkey had activated and the two boys were well on their ways to Beauxbatons. Malfoy Manor may be in France, but it was on the complete other side from France and it took the two boys three minutes to reach the school; which was three more then Harry ever wanted to spend traveling by Portkey. The boys had thought that they would appear in the front entrance, but they had appeared at the bottom of a hill in a small paved enclosure next to the path that led up to the castle that was Beauxbaton's Academy instead. So two grumbling boys began the walk up the hill. It took them nearly five minutes just to reach the front gates which had Beauxbaton's Academy engraved right above the gate in black.

Suddenly nervous, the two boys walked up to the school in their nice dress clothing that they had worn to the ball hosted at Malfoy Manor a couple of days back. Harry had decided that he liked the way his hair looked at the ball and figured he would cast a charm to make his hair regain that same look every morning. It was certainly better than the way his hair looked on an average day without the charms; a wild mess.

Walking into the main entrance they were met by a man who looked like a small goblin/human hybrid. He had a human in skin tone and facial structure, but he had the height and hair of a goblin.

With a squeaky voice the small form greeted the room full of nervous looking future first years, "Hello, not many know me outside of this school, but my name is Cassius Flitwick. Some of you may have heard of my brother Filius Flitwick. He teaches charms over at Hogwarts, while I teach Dueling here at Beauxbaton's. I look forward to seeing all of you in my class, but I only teach the above average students and up. Professor Newton teaches those who are average and below. You all will be expected to behave at your very best. Any who do not will affect their squad mates as well as your own in the ranking system of this school. Each year group is placed into groups and the top ten groups in each year group get to have access to certain privileges as long as they maintain that ranking. Those in the top groups at the end of the year get access to special quarters the following year.

"I thank you for listening to me, I know I tend to ramble, that comes with being a teacher. Now, in each of the letters sent home students were required to learn and master the standard blasting hex for the test you are all about to take. Now did any of you not manage this spell for any reason? If so please raise your hand." Professor Flitwick asked.

A small timid boy in the back raised his hand.

"Ah, and who might you be?" Professor Flitwick asked loudly so he was heard.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, sir. I had just transferred myself over to Beauxbaton's in the last few days before summer ended, so I didn't receive my letter until yesterday and my Gran insisted I couldn't use my wand outside of school." The nervous Longbottom Scion explained.

"Ah, I understand. I comment you for listening to your Grandmother, but she must have gone to Hogwarts. The students practicing the spell given out each year are exempt from this rule and special help is sent for Muggleborns. Over there is an empty classroom that you can practice your spell in." He pointed towards a room behind him, making sure the large boy could see it. "You will go last so that you have a good amount of time to get it mastered before you need to take your test. If you do not mind, could you answer a question first? Why did so many students transfer from Hogwarts to Beauxbatons a few days ago? The class size is nearly double what we receive on average, and we only just have enough room for the all of you here." A curious Flitwick inquired.

"Well sir, the last couple of days before summer ended an article came out in the paper with Harry Potter explaining he would be attending this institution because of the lack of a decent education that Hogwarts has. My Gran said that she wouldn't let any child or grandchild of her get a substandard education and signed me up to attend here." Neville answered, since he was already talking.

"I see... and how many here transferred to Beauxbaton's because of this article?" asked Flitwick. Seeing roughly half of the students waiting to be tested raise their hands, Flitwick nodded his head. "So would Mr. Potter please stand and greet the students he has talked into attending here?"

Harry sighed, he knew his article would have this kind of repercussion, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He'd just done it to piss old Dumbles off. He turned to the curious faces of the student body behind him, while Draco just sniggered beside him. 'Stupid blonde ponce' Harry grumbled mentally.

"Well, hello everyone! I'm happy to see you all here, I didn't know so many would take my word on the failing academic teaching skills at Hogwarts. Barring Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall, the rest of the staff quality has fallen over the years. I have heard nothing but good things about Beauxbaton's, so I figured here would be a great place to do my years of jail time, I mean, education!" Harry spoke loudly. His joking remark caused the students to smile and snigger a bit, temporarily alleviating the nervous air encompassing the room. Retaking his seat he sent a nod to Professor Flitwick, who returned Harry's nod with a small smile at Harry's successful attempt to lighten the mood.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Now, I will be reading off three names at a time, and then you will go through this door and cast the blasting hex at the designated area five times. The highest of these scores will be written down and then you will be given your robes for the rest of the year. The scoring system is 1-100. 1-10 is Weak magical ability. 11-20 is Under-Average, 21-30 is Average, 31-40 is Above-Average, 41-50 is Gifted, 51-60 is Mage, and 61-70 is High Mage. Now, due to the small amount of people who score in the High Mage category, those that do are put in classes with those who score Mage. Thank you-Yes Mister Potter?" He asked, seeing Harry's hand raised.

Out of the sake of curiosity, Harry asked, "Sir, what of the occasional person who scores higher than 70? What do they rank into?"

"An excellent question; on the internationally accepted magic scale devised by Phobus Donajuegh 71-80 is Archmage, 81-90 is Lesser Warlock, 91-99 is Warlock, and 100 is Mythic. But no one has scored that high since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He scored an 87, while Dumbledore scored an 84. As I said, no one at your age has ever scored higher than a 78, which was set by Merlin. Who by his death had scored a perfect 100. If one of you, by some miracle, has this much magical potential, they will be given gold robes and also put in the classes with the Gifted, Mages, and High Mages."

Sensing the lack of any more questions, he retreated into the room to watch the students taking the test. Every time a group finished they would be moved on to the next room to be given their robes, Flitwick would flick his wrist and a list would appear of the next three students who needed to take the test. When he reached the D's he was pleasantly surprised when the daughter of his longtime friend Lord Delacour had achieved High Mage with a 67. Which set a new school record, he was quite giddy at this new piece of information and ordered an Elf to fetch him some parchment and an owl so he could write a letter to Lord Delacour telling him of his daughter's achievement. Penning the letter as quickly as he could, he then tied it to the owl's leg and released it out the window.

He sat through the students tests and when he reached the M's, which yielded another surprise in the form of the son of Lucius Malfoy scoring a 64; making this year the first year that two High Mages were in the same class.

Finally reaching the P's, he was quite curious what Harry Potter could do. The destroyer of the Dark Lord Voldemort would have to be something exceptional. Wondering if he was about to see the third High Mage in a class, he was quite literally mind blown when the first score to appear was an 88. He nearly wet himself when the next score to appear after that was a 94. He did pee himself when he saw a 97 appear. While he was vanishing the urine stain on his pants he barely cought a glimpse of the 99 that appeared.

He knew, and Potter knew, that his final score could make or break the record for most powerful wizard ever to live. He began to feel the raw magical building in the room as Harry refused to leave the room with anything less than triple digits. Finally, he unleashed his spell; launching the single most powerful Blasting Curse Flitwick had ever cast. When he hit the gauge the Professor nearly fainted when he saw the 1 at the beginning, but he fell to his knees when he finished reading his score. He had scored a 106! Up until now he had thought getting above 100 was impossible! He proceeded to sway a little bit before he regained his bearings.

Turning to Flitwick, who numbly pointed to the door, Harry walked through and was handed a set of dull gold robes by an awestruck man. The man said another four sets would appear on his bed when he went to sleep. Nodding Harry made his way through the next door to where the students had gathered outside the dining hall. He was pleasantly surprised to see Draco and Fleur standing there waiting on him. He hid behind a corner and donned his robes before he walked the rest of the way to greet them.

Halfway there he saw Draco palm his face and reach into his pocket and hand Fleur five galleons. "Damn it Potter! Stop being so good at everything! You're making me lose money here!" Draco complained lightheartedly.

"Maybe you should learn to gamble better Draco! Everybody knows Harry Potter doesn't do normal!" Harry crowed with a smirk. Draco nodded solemnly in an exaggerated way and Fleur laughed a little bit.

Harry turned to Fleur and said, "Hey Fleur. How were your last few days of summer?"

Fleur smiled and replied, "They were good! How were yours?"

Harry said, "Not bad. I met up with Rita Skeeter and helped her with an article to aggravate Dumbledore."

"What? How did you even meet Dumbledore?" Asked a curious Fleur.

"He abandoned me to an orphanage where I was rescued a couple months ago by a friend of Draco's family. He then turned me over to be raised by the Malfoy's. I can't say I've ever been happier in my life. Mostly because of my _little brother_ here." He reached over and mussed up Draco's hair fondly, something Draco whined about. While he didn't think of Narcissa and Malfoy as his parents, he certainly considered Draco a brother, something that spawned a bit of a running joke between the two over which was the older sibling and who was the younger. Harry most certainly didn't think of Voldemort as a father. He hadn't seen the man in the last two months he'd been at the Manor after he'd bought his wand and taught him the Blasting Curse. Lucius told him Voldemort had some Death Eater business to attend to and would return occasionally to see Harry. He would start his training of Harry in the Dark Arts after his fourth year of Beauxbatons, but Harry certainly didn't plan on waiting that long to start learning on his own.

The Malfoys' had one of the most extensive Dark Arts collections in the world. He would certainly be putting it to good use in the summers.

"That's horrible! The stupid old man deserves it if he did that!" Fleur explaimed.

"Thanks Fleur, I appreciate the sentiment," said a smiling Harry.

Draco mumbled under his breath, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Which caused Fleur to blush and Harry to lightly punch him in the arm. Draco rubbed his shoulder with a fake sense of injury and a hurt expression on his face as he pouted for a second.

Finally the last of the students had funneled into the room when Flitwick appeared at the top of the stairs. "Excuse me everyone, I want to congratulate the seven people who made the rank of Mage," This was met with a round of applause. Flitwick continued with, "As well as the two people who scored in the High Mage category."

This was met with more applause than the first, but it still looked to many that Flitwick hadn't finished yet. When Flitwick paused for affect, the people in the room took the time to look around and they noticed that Harry was wearing robes of a golden color and that fact spread like wildfire throughout the student body.

"Some of you may have noticed Mr. Potter is wearing golden robes. He set the record for most powerful wizard in history with a score of 106. Congratulations Mr. Potter, on being the first person to score the rank of Mystic. We are currently sending an owl to the Minister of Magic in England so we can have a new rank name created for this crowning achievement," The crowd exploded with clapping and cheering from Flitwick's announcement. Even the Muggleborns understood how important this was.

Harry was swept up in the fervor created by the crowd and ended up smiling and waving at the crowd around him.

Flitwick cast a Sonorous Charm on his throat so he could be heard, "If you will all quite down please," The hall quickly quieted. "Thank you, I understand how important this is, but it is late so I would like you to follow me to where your dormitories will be."

The crowd followed Flitwick to where he pointed the brown robed students into one corridor where their names were imprinted on a gold plaque attached to their door, and guided the rest down the long hallway where he would stop occasionally to point a group down another hallway. Finally he pointed to the corridor for the Mythics, and he led the last three students down to another small corridor; Draco, Harry, and Fleur.

He turned and addressed them seriously, "Now we have never had three students of your power level in one year. You three will be expected to act responsibly and set the achievement your peers should strive for. Now, due to the lack of any precedent to go off of, you three will be sharing a dorm. There are no teachers to watch over this dorm because of the new influx of students we must now deal with for the first years. You three will be expected to act responsibly within your own dorms. I will not accuse you of any foolishness, and I _will_ revoke this right and have you moved to the rooms with the Mages if I even get the feeling anything I wouldn't approve of is going on in there. Do I make myself clear?" Flitwick finished firmly.

The three students nodded and were ushered into the lone door at the end of the hallway and were left alone to gaze at their future home. The room was furnished with a leather couch and loveseat near a very welcoming fireplace, currently lit, with a long series of bookshelves filled with books occupying the wall opposite the fire. The rest of the room was open with the exception of a wall that had three tables with chairs at them set aside for studying. The three students walked up the staircase right in front of them where they were met with a series of three doors. One said Harry Potter; with a medium sized gap after his name, the room next to that said Fleur Delacour: High Mage, and the last said Draco Malfoy: High Mage.

Harry assumed that the blank space after his name would be occupied by whatever the Ministry could conjure up as a rank befitting the Boy-Who-Lived. Fleur turned to her roommates and said, "Home sweet home."

XxXxX

A/N: This chapter is a couple thousand words short of what I wanted it to be, but I guess it is what it is. If anyone is going to give me crap for making Harry's two best friends the highest ranking of the student body other than Harry don't. I needed a reason for Harry to be near these two all the time. I thought making all of the Purebloods follow Harry's example and switch to Beauxbatons wasn't to inaccurate. I mean they revere Harry like some sort of god in the first book, and it would make sense that the readers of the Daily Prophet would want their children being educated alongside Harry Potter. And I have been building up to Harry being the most powerful wizard ever for ages. If you didn't see this coming, I don't know what to say. So thanks guys!

MUST READ! MUST READ! MUST READ!: I will be posting a poll on my profile for people to vote on the name of Harry's new rank. If you wish to participate then go to my poll, or you can say what you would like it to be on a review. Also, place in a review whether you would like to see some degree of smut in this fic. If I do put it in it will be part of the plot, not some random sex scene. But if people would like to see a scene or two I will be inclined to place one in a chapter when Harry is older. Thanks guys!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Just for all of the people convinced Harry is some god of magic let me explain this. Harry has this magical power so he can compete against Dumbledore. Think of it like this. Harry is the strongest man in the world, and Dumbledore is a master of martial arts. Dumbledore will still kick his ass in six seconds or less. Just as physical strength isn't everything, Harry has the power but he doesn't have the skill, knowledge, or technique yet. I hope that clears things up. This story will cover Harry's seven to eight years at Beauxbatons. So each year might have a chapter or two devoted to it.

Also, Review guys! I have 87 reviews. I'm so close to 100! I can't wait till I get it so if you guys want more chapters then you need to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that story is owned by the nice lady in England.

Through The Silence

By: Born a Ravenclaw

Beta Read By: Slicerness

Chapter 8

XxXxX

Harry awoke with a customary groan and made his way over to the shower attached to his room. Overall he was very impressed with the accommodations that the school supplied for its students. He figured that they only gave these nice rooms to the higher powered students. Harry understood the academic reasons for dividing the students by power; this way that teachers could teach at a faster speed for the more powerful students and cover more, and slower for the weaker students.

When he cleaned up he donned his clothes and grabbed one of the clean robes as he made his way out the door. He saw Draco standing near the door waiting for Harry, followed quickly by Fleur, who had just left her room.

Making their way to the main entrance of their dorm Harry turned to his roommates and asked, "You guys have everything? We can make our way to the Dining Hall if you do."

Fleur smiled at Harry, "I think we have everything! I'm so excited for the first day of classes! This is going to be fun." She said excitedly.

"Well, I hope Beauxbatons lives up to the expectations!" An equally excited Harry replied.

Harry led the way with Fleur on his right and Draco on his left. When they entered everyone became quiet. Harry had just realized it wasn't every day that three of the most powerful people in the world just walked into a room together. They walked their way over toward the one familiar face who was sitting alone. Harry might not know Longbottom personally, but he had heard of their political power from Lucius. He could use Neville for when he began to implement his own plans.

Harry sat across from Neville with Fleur beside him while Draco took the seat next to Neville.

"So, you're Neville Longbottom right? I'm Harry Potter. This is Draco Malfoy and Fleur Delacour," Neville shook hands with all three of them and gave them all grateful nods. He didn't exactly want to sit alone on the first day of school. He was wary of Malfoy, but if he wasn't going to act like a pillock he could ignore who his father was.

"Hi, nice to meet you all. I expect we will be in classes together. I scored in the Mage category! I never would have expected it. I thought I would be weak. I thought I was a squib until I was around ten." Neville babbled.

Right at this point Daphne took the open seat next to Draco. Draco gave her a half hug, which caused Harry to slightly arch his eyebrow at his brother. Draco sent him a look that said, 'I'll explain later.', so Harry nodded and went back to eating and talking to Neville and Fleur.

That's when Flitwick stood at the front of the room and set off a weak concussion hex to get everyone's attention. "If you would all kindly turn your attention to me. Yes, I wanted to wish the new students a warm welcome! If you would all please turn your attention to the student in gold robes, Harry Potter. Yes Harry is the first person to wear golden robes at this school, and I would tell you his rank but I don't know it yet as it hasn't been decided upon. Harry has scored off of the charts with a 106. We have since sent in a letter to the Ministry and asked that they please create a new title for Mr. Potter so that we may be able to address him properly. We are still waiting on that owl but we will have it at some point!" Flitwick announced. The other students other than the first years were gawking at Harry openly. Harry was just starting to get annoyed when Flitwick spoke up and said, "First years, I'd like to inform you that as well as teaching Dueling, I am also the headmaster here at Beauxbatons." He waited for a few moments for the whispers to die down.

"Also, your timetables for your classes are available at the entrance. As you pass through the doors go to your left look for the letter corresponding with the first letter of your last name." He instructed, "Thank you."

Around this time Harry and his entourage had just finished eating. Since they would all be in the same classes they walked in a group toward the entrance. The crowd parted before Harry allowing their group to pass through. Knowledge of Harry's power and of the mystery surrounding him - as nobody knew anything about the Boy-Who-Lived personally - made Harry's peers slightly fearful and curious.

Harry made his way over to the P's so he could get his schedule while the rest of the group did the same. Harry grabbed his timetable and scanned it. He had Transfiguration with Professor Flamel, which was followed by Charms with Professor Flamel. Harry briefly wondered if the two respective Flamels were the infamous creators of the Philosophers Stone. Shrugging the matter away Harry began to walk off toward the indicated room.

Harry might have gotten lost but there were signs along the walls that indicated where he needed to go. Leading his group of friends to the first class of the day Harry ran into a lone redheaded boy meandering about in the corridor.

"Watch where you're going." Harry said as the boy had been staring off into space and walked right into him.

"Poorly kept clothes, red hair with a disgusting amount of freckles, and an intelligence less than that of a common farm animal: You simply must be a Weasley!" Draco declared pompously.

The boy turned slightly red and replied, "Polished to a shine with a wand permanently stuck too far up your ass; You must be a Malfoy!" He mocked.

The boy's comment was slightly clever. Under normal circumstances Harry would have liked to get to know the boy. But the ginger prick had just insulted his family, and by extension; him. "You will learn to respect your better's moron. I've killed one man and I'm not afraid of repeating the process." Harry snarled.

Now many people could say Ronald Bilius Weasley was a thick-headed dumbass. But even he was not stupid enough to deny that Harry Potter would be able to kill him before he even thought of a spell. Harry was shaping up to be the most skilled wizard in the century and Ron had barely scored in the average category.

Ron retreated with a series of mumbles that could be heard by the crowd he had left, "I knew I should have gone to Hogwarts... Ruddy Potter, doesn't know what he's talking about..."

Harry smirked and continued with his entourage toward Transfiguration. When they reached the room with very few seconds to spare Harry took a seat in the back. He wasn't about to give any of these kids a chance to cast a spell on him without him knowing who it was. Fleur took his right and Draco took the left. Neville sat in front of Harry with Daphne taking the seat in front of Draco.

A middle aged man entered and walked to the front of the room, looking slightly disgruntled. If Harry hadn't been as good at reading people as he was he wouldn't have realized this man was quite furious with something or someone.

"Good morning class and welcome to first year transfiguration. I am going to pass out a syllabus and you will tap your wand on everything on this list you already know." Professor Flamel began.

Harry received his parchment and checked a couple things here and there. He was an expert on a few of the basics but he had only been in the Wizarding World for a little while so his grasp was quite limited. He had only used the most basic of spells when he was dueling against Flint, though to his credit he had maximized their efficiency and crowd pleasing ability.

When Harry finished checking his list off he watched as it disappeared with a pop. The lists all appeared on the desk before the professor and a small list of spells appeared on the board.

"Well it appears all of you have covered these six spells so we can skip over them." He said, drawing lines through the first six spells on the board. "We'll start off on some theories and then we'll have a small practical portion at the end of the period. Now," And with that out of the way the teacher then began to teach the students about thousand year old theories and other such things. He was a very talented teacher and excelled at teaching in a way that left everyone able to understand the material.

By the end of the period Harry's knowledge on the mechanics of transfiguration had marginally increased.

"Now, I'm going to give each of you a series of items. I want you all to transfigure them into the required items by the end of the period." Flamel instructed.

Harry looked at his items. A wooden box needed to be turned into a metal bowl, a needle needed to be turned into an arrow, and a ring needed to be turned into a violin.

The needle into an arrow he did on his first try, the wooden box he did on his third. The ring into the violin was much more difficult than the other two combined, but Harry channeled all of his focus into the spell and accomplished it on his seventh try.

"Thirty points to the quickest transfiguration I've ever seen from a boy your age." Said a somewhat more cheerful Professor Flamel.

Nodding his thanks he realized that most people were just getting to the box. Harry turned to Neville and noticed he was having troubles with his casting. His spell was flawless and his movements were perfect, but the box just did not want to shift any more then.

"Neville, is that your wand?" Harry asked. It was the only plausible reason Harry could come up with as to why the spell wasn't working for poor Neville.

"It's my dad's Harry. Why?" The depressed boy replied.

"Because your spell work is flawless, so I'm assuming that your wand is not very well attuned to you. You need to get a new wand mate." Harry answered.

"I'll write my Gran and see what she thinks." Neville decided.

Harry nodded and made his way back to his seat. Fleur and Draco were neck and neck on the ring to violin transfiguration. "Yes!" Fleur cheered seconds later, finishing well before Draco.

"Ugh, not again," Draco grumbled. He reached into his pockets and gave Fleur another two galleons. Harry smiled; Draco really needed to improve his gambling skills.

Draco cast the spell after he'd given over the coins and his ring became the violin.

The last two members of the group finished and they all sat to waited and see if Flamel would be assigning anything else. Flamel looked up from his papers and told the students they could leave.

"You guys go ahead. I need to talk to Professor Flamel." Harry told them as they grabbed their stuff and left the room. He walked to the front of the room and stood in front of Professor Flamel's desk and spoke, "Professor I was wonder if I could possibly have a moment of your time?"

"You may Mr. Potter." The Professor replied, finishing what he was writing before looking at his student.

"I was wondering if I could possibly have some extra tutoring in Transfiguration. I was hoping to be a Transfiguration and Dueling Master by the time I graduated from here." Harry explained.

"Well, let me get a better grasp on your talents Mr. Potter. I have seen nothing but great spell casting so far but I need to get to know you as a student and apprentice before I would take you on. You certainly seem to have the potential, but I need to see more of your spellcasting before I take that kind of step." Professor Flamel answered.

Nodding, Harry thanked the man for his time and made his way out the door and saw Fleur had waited for him. Smiling at her the two students began to make their way to lunch. When they got there the two began the scan for the other members of their group. Finding them due to Draco's robes standing out, they made their way to the table that they had occupied the day before and took the seats they had sat in.

"So, what did you guys think of the first class?" asked Harry.

"I found it fairly easy." said Draco.

"Apparently not as easy I did!" Fleur boasted.

Draco palmed his face; he knew he would not live down his loss in the competition between the two of them. They sat there and traded thoughts of the school and the one Professor they had in class so far back and forth. When lunch had started to wind down the group gathered their things and made their way to their next class.

When they walked into the Charms room, Harry saw a faint distortion in the air in the back left hand corner. "Good afternoon Professor Flamel." Harry greeted casually. While Draco and the others looked at Harry like he was stupid for greeting empty air, Fleur was looking at the corner with narrowed eyes, she knew something was there but she could just see the faintest of outlines.

Removing the Disillusionment Charm from herself Professor Flamel said, "Twenty points to Mr. Potter for being the first person to spot my disillusioned self."

Making his way to his seat Fleur turned to Harry and said, "Goodness Harry, you've already got us fifty points!" They were both in a group together with Draco, so they had an almost guaranteed chance of gaining the benefits being the highest scoring dorm granted them, despite the other dorms having several dozen times more students.

Harry just rolled his eyes and looked forward at the teacher.

"Now I am here to teach you all Charms. This class will be mostly practical because the theories and other such things will not be necessary until your third to fourth year. That all depends on your speed. Now look around, these will be the people you are educated with for the duration of your time here at Beauxbatons. Some of you will be the powerful students who excel in this class, while others will drag behind. I teach by student. I do not teach for the entire class. If one student falls behind then they will be responsible for catching up. I am not going to hold the rest of the class back because one student cannot keep up. If necessary, I will teach the person in private so they can keep up. Now that you know of my expectations, welcome to your first year of Charms. I am Professor Flamel." Said the determined woman. Harry liked this teacher. If he got ahead then she would be fine with him working ahead, something he was glad to hear.

She gave the students a couple of spells to work on; such as the Tickling Charm, Itching Charm, Pinching Charm, Levitation Charm, and about twenty extras. She explained that when each student could quickly do all of these spells and had mastered them she would give them credit and allow them to move on to the next set of spells.

Harry could do five of the spells at a speed that satisfied him by the end of the class; earning him 25 points. Most of the class was on two or three, but Fleur was on seven; earning her a total if 50 points, 15 extra being awarded for being the best in class. She seemed to be rather gifted when it came to charms.

Harry left the class and made his way to dinner. As he sat with his friends discussing the day and eating Harry began to feel slightly tired. Noticing the same fatigue in the rest of them by the end of the meal Harry led the way back to the first year corridors. After said goodbye to Neville and Daphne the most powerful trio in school made their way to their dorms.

Harry fell into his bed, exhausted, but not before casting a full set of ward and alert charms around his bed. They were the first things that every Pureblood child learned. One was never too careful.

Harry woke up and got ready for the day, that day bled into a week, and eventually into a month.

Harry's life became a little more interesting on the first day of November. He had been sitting in class and when the bell rang the entire class was ushered out onto the Quidditch field where they saw every single student in the first year out on the pitch.

"Welcome! All the students who would enjoy being on the schools Quidditch teams please step forward!" Harry looked at Draco and they stepped forward. They were surprised when Daphne and Fleur joined them.

"What? Just because my dad was a politician doesn't mean I can't enjoy playing Quidditch does it?" Fleur declared challengingly with a wink in Harry's direction.

What came next was the most organized chaos of a Quidditch tryout that Harry would ever see. Each student who wanted to be a Beater or a Chaser was separated from the rest. The Keepers and the Seekers were ushered to the other side of the field. Harry, Fleur, and Daphne all stayed on the one side of the field, as they all wanted to play Chaser. Draco wanted to be a Seeker so he waved goodbye and made his way to the other side.

Harry was born to fly. That was quickly discovered at Malfoy Manor when Harry and Draco first went out onto the pitch. Draco was an experienced flyer and could likely go pro one day. But Harry was born to fly, he pulled stunts that people who had years of experience on a broom couldn't, or flat out _wouldn't_, do. By the time Harry went onto the pitch for the fourth time he was outplaying Draco in every way. Harry could have been Seeker, but it wasn't fun enough for him.

The Reserve Keeper for the Holyhead Harpies went to the goal. Anybody that scored two goals or more could go onto the next round. Anyone with less would be eliminated. On Fleur's first run she scored two, while Daphne did one better and barely scored a third. When Harry went he managed to score all five of the shots they were allowed to shoot. The Keeper had been told to play easy on the students, but when Harry had scored all five on her she decided she would play her very best and see what he could do on his second run.

After most of the wannabe's were separated from those with at least some amount of talent the score needed to move on was raised to three. Fleur scored all three, Daphne tied her this time and scored three goals again.

Everyone had seen Harry's last run and were eager to see what he could do against a professional player playing at her peak level; the Keeper wasn't to quiet about her promise to not hold back.

Harry ran his first round and barely got his shot in on high side ring. The keeper was a lover of all things talented when it came to Quidditch, so when Harry launched the ball at speeds exceeding one hundred and fifty miles an hour she was starting to have extremely inappropriate thoughts about an up-and-coming Quidditch star.

Harry's second shot was a bit riskier. He went flying straight at the chaser and threw the ball directly over her head. The shot bounced directly off of the ring and back into Harry's waiting hand. The dark haired Chaser applicant didn't stop the balls momentum; he did a back flip by kicking out on the bottom of his broom and lifting the handle to slingshot the ball so that it went rocketing toward the center of the left hoop at speeds of around two hundred miles an hour.

When Harry made that shot the crowd went wild. Many people would try to replicate it later, but the only person who could actually do it was Harry himself.

His third shot was a simple curve ball into the third ring. The keeper had been expecting something tricky so he scored an easy shot on her due to her own over-preparation.

Now that he had his required shots in Harry decided to have some fun. He accelerated his broom at full speeds up into the air. After he was around a mile up he just stopped. He began to feel the broom freefall back toward the ground and he became giddy with the feeling. When he was but a few yards above the ground he pulled up hard and barely avoided a messy end. Using the speed temporarily gifted to him from the freefall Harry arched through the air and did a quick dump shot through the second hoop. The Keeper didn't even try and stop the ball by that point, as it would have probably taken her arms off, Charmed and Enchanted gloves or not.

His fifth shot was his favorite. He threw the ball high into the air and began to spin like a top on his broom. After his seventh spin he began to feel the ball coming back down and slammed the broom into the side of the ball. His shot was perfect, but the keeper managed to stop it in the nick of time. The move was more of a crowd pleaser then an effective maneuver, so she had plenty of time to stop it.

Slightly dizzy from the spinning and giddy from the flying Harry landed next to Fleur and put an arm around her shoulder to catch his breath. When Fleur blushed and wrapped an arm around his waist, Harry decided to leave his arm where it was, even after he recovered.

The Keeper landed next to Harry and wasted no time; kissing him full on the lips. She was only fifteen and was the Reserve Keeper for the Harpies. It was legal for school age students to be Reserve professional players once they were thirteen.

Harry was way too surprised to react, but Fleur looked furious. She didn't say anything, but Harry could tell she was upset that this Harpy (No pun intended) would dare lay a hand on her man. Harry subtly squeezed her shoulder to let her know who Harry really had feelings for. She let out a small smile and laid her head on his shoulders.

"Mr. Potter, after that amazing session of flying I wanted to offer you the team Captaincy for one of the four teams in your grade." Headmaster Flitwick offered easily.

"I'd be honored to accept, as long as I get to choose my team of course." replied Harry.

"Of course, Harry." The Headmaster answered. He handed Harry the golden badge for being a Quidditch Captain, and five bronze badges for the Beaters, Keepers, and Chasers as well as a silver one for his Seeker. Harry handed one of the bronze badges back, since he would be taking one of the Chaser positions.

Harry gave the other two bronze badges to Daphne and Fleur to make up his Chasers alongside himself and saw Draco making his way toward them cackling merrily in a manner eerily reminiscent of the elder Malfoy after seeing someone die in an amusing manner. Harry handed him his silver badge and Draco pinned it to his chest with an exclamation of, "We're going to be the best team this school has ever seen!"

"We'll see Malfoy!" Ronald Weasley yelled from a ways away.

"Weasley don't you have some begging to do? I mean how else will you afford a broom?" Malfoy bated.

Ron just turned red and walked away.

"Will that little asshole just bugger off?" Harry wondered aloud.

By this point Draco was openly staring at Harry's arm around Fleur's shoulder. "So, what's going on between you two?" Draco said, pointing at both of them.

Fleur blushed and Harry smiled and said, "I don't know Draco. Let's just wait and see." Fleur smiled at Harry, who smiled back.

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned at the scene before directing the small unfinished Quidditch team to the Beater section.

"Now, I finished up before you guys and I got to see Neville play, I can assure you he did an amazing job up there. Boy's got some muscle under all that chunkyness!" He exclaimed, earning a slap to the back of the head from Daphne, "I didn't even see him in the Beater section at first, but Neville and that boy over there did really well," Draco finished, rubbing his head with one hand while pointing to a large boy with his other.

Harry walked over to Neville, "Draco said you did really well up in the skies. You want to join our team?"

"Yeah I'd love to! I never thought I'd be able to ride a broom. I was so nervous before this year started and then once I got a new wand magic became so easy. It gave me that little confidence I needed to really shine I guess. Flying is pretty easy and being a Beater comes second nature to me." Neville commented.

Harry handed Neville his badge and the group went over to a bigger boy standing in a group of people. Right when Harry got there they saw him take a badge from Ron.

"Bugger, that damn kid stole our Beater!" Draco complained.

"We can find another." Harry waved it off dismissively.

Walking around they came across a boy who looked uncertain and was holding a well used Beaters bat. "Hey, would you like to join our team?" Harry offered. He didn't know if this kid was good or not but he could be replaced if he was completely horrible. Regardless, Harry had a good feeling about him, he looked out of place, but confident in his stance holding the bat; like he was the only skinny guy in a room full of fat people, proud and self assured in his own abilities, but nervous of his location.

"What? Oh, yeah sure!" The boy stuttered in surprised.

"So, what's your name?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Seamus Finnegan. It's nice to meet you. Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, and Neville Longbottom right? Sorry, you guys are kind of famous among us regular old students, caught me off guard." He said with a smile, being around so many British folk was calming him down it seemed.

Harry shook his hand and welcomed him to the team. He handed him the badge right when a most unwelcome voice came over his shoulder. "Hey Finnegan, you want to join my team?" Weasley asked.

"Sorry Ron, I've already joined Harry's." Seamus replied in a voice that didn't sound at all like he was sorry.

"Why would you join teams with that greasy asshole Malfo-?" Ron said.

Or at least, he attempted to say. He was stopped from talking when Neville cracked him in the jaw with the bat in his hands. Ron Crumpled to the ground unconscious, several of his teeth not surviving the journey.

"I'm getting tired of this asshole!" Neville growled before spitting on his downed body. He turned back around to see Harry looking at him with wide eyes. "Too much?" He asked nervously.

"...No? I was actually wondering If you wanted to hit him again, cause I would really like to see that." Before he even finished talking Neville swung the bat almost lazily and hit Ron across the face again, earning a groan and a few more teeth being spit out. "Good man." Harry grinned at the beaming boy before looking around.

Everyone else had left the field except a few stragglers, none of whom were paying attention to them. He picked Weasley up with a levitation charm and took him over to the Quidditch hoops. He conjured ropes and attached his arms to the top and his legs to the bottom. He told the girls to turn around, which both Fleur and Daphne did. After seeing them facing the other way he Vanished Weasley's clothes and saw the most pitiful looking piece of manhood he'd had ever seen.

Harry shrunk it even further with a shrinking charm and then wrote, "Will blow for a galleon," on his chest in paint from one of the charms he'd learned that morning.

Harry walked off and when they were most of the way to the castle they heard an incredibly girlish scream come from the Quidditch pitch.

Harry just laughed, joined by the rest of his group, even the girls, who'd been filled in on what Harry had done.

XxXxX


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Chapter 9 is here. I more than likely won't be able to update till Sunday so this will be the last one till Sunday night. Also for those who think Harry's actions are a little much, such as his pranking of Ronald Weasley, think of it like this. Harry is an evil child. He doesn't give a flying fuck about who he pisses off and 'going too far' doesn't exist.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Through The Silence

By: Born A Ravenclaw

Beta Read By: Slicerness

Chapter 9

XxXxX

Harry and Malfoy walked into the Manor for what had seemed like the first time in ages. They had practically forgotten what home was like when they had left for Beauxbaton's. Ever since the famous humiliation of Weasley they hadn't had to deal with the boy. They had only seen him once out practicing with his decent Quidditch team. They had to give the boy credit, he certainly did know a lot about the sport.

After Harry transfigured Ron's school robes into a giant chicken suit they left the pitch chortling, Harry and Draco made their way to the dining hall where they met up with Fleur and Daphne. They made their way to their Dueling class, which would make the first of the last two classes of the year. Harry was excited for Dueling because the Professor had promised a really exciting last day.

Dueling had been Harry's greatest class. He could take out anyone of his fellow classmates and only a couple of the fourth years gave him trouble whenever the Professor could convince them to duel him. Harry had become Professor Flitwick's prodigal apprentice. Both he and Professor Flamel had taken him on as an apprentice within a few classed of Harry showing his skill. What he learned from Flamel he would incorporate into his dueling strategy and vice versa. Even Professor Flamel's wife would teach Harry some charms if they both had the time. He was very good at all of his subjects, but he was truly a star in Dueling and Transfiguration. Fleur herself had been apprenticed by Perenelle Flamel, and was leaps and bounds above even Harry in her Charms knowledge.

When Draco and Harry arrived at the classroom they saw a sign on the door saying, 'Testing in Progress, please enter one at a time with a thirty second interval in between before entering this classroom.' Draco shrugged and entered the class first while Harry waited outside of the room.

Thirty seconds went by and then Fleur went in as well. Deciding to be a gentleman Harry waited the thirty seconds and let Daphne go in first.

Finally getting tired of waiting, Harry entered and exploded into motion. He barely walked through the door before he caught a glimpse of a blue light coming his way. Spinning out of the way and drawing his wand simultaneously he snapped off a Protego shield. His shield absorbed a couple of the follow-up spells to the one Harry dodged before he was hit by a Flash Charm. It caused a brilliant white light that blinded his attacker. His attacker rose from behind his cover and threw off a quick stunning hex at Harry, who was caught off guard. The man rose and began to walk over to the immobile Harry.

"Cassius, I do say brother that you overestimate Mr. Potter here. He was good for his age but not as amazing as you make him sound." Filius Flitwick taunted in good fun. He had been asked to come to Beauxbatons by his brother to meet Mr. Potter. Filius had been a dueling champion in his day and Cassius had wanted him to see his upcoming protégé in action. Thus the two brothers had concocted this scheme to see what Mr. Potter could do.

"On the contrary I believe myself to have won Mr. Flitwick," Harry said, his glowing wand poking Filius in the back of the neck as the unconscious Harry on the ground faded from view. Once he'd seen Flitwick duck behind cover he had cast an illusion and made it walk across the classroom. Once the spell had collided with his illusion he had made it fall down and play dead. When Flitwick had walked over to the immobile form of Harry and crouched by it Harry snuck up behind him and placed his wand against Filius' head.

"Oh, my goodness! That was a most horrendous mistake on my part!" Filius chastised himself as he crouched over the rapidly disappearing form of Harry's illusion. He was most surprised. He knew he could have taken the boy on in a straight on duel, but he had underestimated the boys resourcefulness and gotten arrogant.

"See brother? And now you can see why I'm recommending him for the open position in his age group. He is quite easily one of the most talented duelists I've ever seen" Professor Cassius Flitwick boasted proudly.

"I will talk to the other members of the board and see what they think." Filius promised.

"Excuse me Professors, but what are the two of you discussing?" Harry asked. He hated not knowing things, specifically when they clearly involved him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter. During the summer is when the Dueling Leagues take place. This year's league happens to take place in Ireland so I felt you would like to attend as a contestant. I feel you are more than talented enough to compete in this tournament if you are interested." Cassius explained.

"I'd love to Professor. When's the tournament?" Harry asked.

"July twenty-fourth through the twenty-seventh." Filius replied.

Harry backed away so that Filius could stand. He was ecstatic about the chance to participate in a dueling tournament. He decided then and there that if he got the chance to participate he would win. There was no other option or possibility in his mind.

The professors went about casting enervate on all of the unconscious students. They had stunned everyone that entered the room waiting until Harry himself arrived. Once Draco, Fleur, and Daphne had been awakened Harry described the chance that he might have. Draco was completely supportive, Daphne was excited for Harry, and Fleur looked worried about his health, but just as supportive as Draco.

XxXxX

The group sat in their last Defense class of the year, which was basically just a summary of what they had gone through already. When they left Harry made his way to the dining hall for lunch and ate and talked to his friends. Internally he was contemplating the potential of a dueling tournament in his future. Harry couldn't believe that this was happening. He knew he was good enough for it, but he still hadn't expected it.

When they went to potions with Professor Bones Harry was in a daze as he mechanically finished his potion and turned it in.

Professor Flitwick and Professor Flitwick had told him that they would send a letter to him within the first few days of his summer concerning if he could or could not participate in the League.

So when Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor he was a bit preoccupied. He had promised Fleur he would write, but right now he had too much on his mind. Making his way over to Lucius' office alongside Draco they opened the doors, which slid open smoothly.

The sight that they saw before them shocked Draco, but Harry was somewhat expecting it when nobody came to greet them. The entire room was empty of the usual trinkets; the House Elves having probably emptied it under Lucius' orders. There were men all around the room in Death Eater garb. Apparently Draco and Harry had walked in on a meeting. Voldemort sat in the chair that Lucius usually occupied, and the Harry was able to make out which one was Lucius by the way he held himself.

"What are these little children doing in here?" said a Death Eater. From the way he said his words as if he were disabled, Harry assumed it was Crabbe Sr. or Goyle Sr.

Harry walked up to the man, noticing Voldemort said nothing and made no move to stop either of them. Harry correctly assumed that Voldemort was using the insubordination of one of his less intelligent Death Eaters as a test.

Giving no warning Harry pulled out his wand and promptly shoved the sharp and near indestructible wand into the man's eye socket down to the hilt.

Few people knew that the light generated from a Lumos spell was a superconductor of air. It was extremely hot. So when Harry cast a Lumos spell the voice of either Crabbe or Goyle, whomever it was, became non-existent. Everyone in the room could smell burning brain matter as Harry quickly cooked the inside of the Death Eater's head. The room was deathly silent as they watched.

Nobody wanted to move. Not because Voldemort scared them, but because this nearly twelve year old boy was murdering a man right in front of all of them and didn't appear to give a damn. When Harry pulled his wand out of the man's incinerated head. He wiped the brain matter on the dead man's robes before he pushed it over so it hit the ground with a dull thump.

Crabbe ripped his mask off and ran at the boy, "You little fuck!" He roared.

Harry cast the Immobilization charm on him before he even reached the halfway point, causing the man to tumble to the ground ungracefully. He then proceeded to transfigure the dead body of Goyle into a small steak.

"Imperio." Harry intoned. He then canceled the Immobilization Charm and watched as Crabbe did his bidding; picking up the dinner plate before beginning to eat his friend.

"Voldemort, it's been too long." Harry spread his arms and declared grandiosely, as if nothing had happened.

Half of the room was staring transfixed as they watched Crabbe eat his lifelong friend with a large grin on his face. The other half were terrified at Harry's display of gruesome efficiency and then his direct greeting of their lord.

"Ah Harry. It seems you've met Crabbe and Goyle. Though I applaud you in your creative way of entertaining them." Voldemort complimented with a small smirk.

"I live to be a showman." Harry replied with a flourish.

The Death Eaters were terrified by the easy going banter between these two.

"My Death Eaters, I would like to introduce Harry James Potter; my apprentice." Voldemort announced to the still silent room.

Harry nearly died with laughter. The men around the room were literally too terrified to speak. The only one who didn't appear terrified was Lucius. He nodded his head slightly in Harry's direction. Harry had just shown the Death Eaters exactly who they should not fuck with.

Harry himself was sure the man would be cackling his signature cackle the next time he was alone and didn't have an image to uphold.

Harry waved his hand lazily through the air and said, "I'm afraid the apprenticing or whatnot will have to wait a little bit. It appears that I've been invited to go and participate in the dueling tournament being held this summer. It's not been confirmed nor denied yet, so we shall just have to wait and see."

Harry turned and released his Imperio's hold on Crabbe. Just when the man had enough time to realize what he had done and who had done it Harry cast a Blasting Curse right into his skull. It was the same curse that had scored him a 106 at the beginning of the year, as such it turned the entire man's upper body into red mist that spritzed everyone behind the corpse with a fine layer of gore.

"I do hope the Elves won't have any trouble cleaning up the mess Lucius? I do so hate being a bother making them clean up after me again." Harry remarked airily.

"Of course, it won't be a problem." Lucius said, his voice shaking with effort he was making to hold back his mad laughter.

The rest of the room just started to remember Harry's murder of Flint. It had been nearly as gruesome as this had been.

"Of course the dueling tournament will not be a problem Harry. I would wish you luck, but you clearly have enough skill to win without it." The Dark Lord commented.

"Good! Now, it's been a rather long day. I believe I will take my leave." Harry said. He turned around and walked out of the room stepping over the legs and severed hands of Crabbe, which was all that was left, on his way out. Draco quickly followed Harry out when he realized he was not wanted there.

"Holy shit Harry! You scared the hell out of all of them!" Said a cackling Draco. Draco had become accustomed to Harry's gruesome showmanship and was able to watch the completely terrified faces of the Death Eaters without feeling their terror himself.

"Ha, I was just doing it because I was bored. It's so hard to find willing participants for all of my ideas now a days." Harry remarked. Draco shook his head at Harry's joking. The two boys made their way to their rooms so that they could get some sleep before it got too late.

XxXxX

Harry awoke in the early hours of the morning to the flutter of wings. Noticing the brown owl landing before him, something occurred to him. Why hadn't he gotten a pet yet? Putting that thought aside he got up and walked across the room and removed the letter from the owl.

Once he saw the familiar loopy handwriting that he often saw on his dueling tests once they had been graded, Harry knew Flitwick had written him.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We here at the Dueling Association wish to cordially invite you to the upcoming Jr. Dueling Championship. You will be given four seats for spectators to come and watch your games if you do accept. We hope to hear back with a positive response.

Sincerely,

Filius Flitwick

Harry was somewhat puzzled at the signature. The two brothers must have been taught to write by the same person because their handwriting was identical. Then Harry realized he had been accepted into the tournament. He wooped internally and snuck into Draco's room; only to find the Malfoy Scion still sound asleep.

Grinning widely Harry mutter, "Aquamenti." Causing a jet of water to soak Draco from head to toe in an instant. Sputtering and leaping in the air at the sudden intrusion of his sleep, he stopped when he realized Harry was roaring with laughter right in front of him.

"You little prat! Why did you feel the need to wake me up?" An irritated Draco whined.

"I made it into the dueling championship!" Harry cheered.

All traces of irritation now gone, Draco congratulated his surrogate brother. "So, when do we leave for Diagon Alley to get your professional dueling robes? Draco asked.

"There are robes for that?" Harry deadpanned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, they are designed for better movement and less weight." Draco explained dutifully.

"Cool." Harry replied. As much as he disliked robes they could be useful at times.

The two boys gathered up their things and made their way to the front of the room and out the door. Harry gathered the Floo powder while Draco wrote a quick note explaining where they went and why.

"Diagon Alley." Harry said.

He vanished with a flash and appeared in the Leaky Cauldron. He was not well liked around here after Lucius' comment last year about the inhabitants, so he was looking to leave quickly. Draco came out of the fireplace and only Harry catching him by the arm saved him from meeting the floor face first. The two boys left the bar and journeyed towards Madam Malkins. When they walked in they were met with a familiar face.

"Hello!" Susan greeted excitedly. The girl who had gotten the two boys their robes last year was once again going to be helping them this year, it seemed. Once she knew what they needed Harry was sure he would be drug into a nearby closet for a short bout of fun, if he allowed it.

"What can I get you two today?" She said with a wink in Harry's direction.

"Well, Harry here needs professional dueling robes. They begged him to join once they saw his spellwork." Draco bragged.

"Oh really?" She breathed, looking even more infatuated.

Harry gave Draco a look, causing the blond to shrug and look innocent. They both knew that Draco had done that just to get her to attempt to rape Harry with her eyes.

"Good looking, talented, and those piercing green eyes. I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off of you!" Susan teased.

"Well if you two will excuse me, I have to restock my potions ingredients." Draco announced, smug in the knowledge that he'd set the girl on Harry; knowing how annoying girls could be.

And so Draco left, leaving Harry to the tender mercies of the attractive saleslady. Draco waved Harry goodbye and barely made it out the door before he couldn't help it anymore. He had to laugh. The other patrons of Diagon Alley gave him a weird looks, but most didn't say anything as he made his way the the Apothecary.

"So Harry, do you have a girlfriend? I'm sure a good looking guy like yourself is swamped with date requests." Susan grinned.

"If you want to have sex there's a perfectly good fitting room right over there." Harry said bluntly. He wasn't in the mood for the bait and chase game. He'd been feeling particularly pent up these past few months and masturbating wasn't helping anymore.

Susan blinked, a little shocked by his words, but grabbed his hand regardless and dragged him into the fitting room. A short silencing charm later and nobody was the wiser of their indecent activities. Harry instantly pinned her against the door and roughly kissed her as she grabbed onto his shoulder, eagerly returning the kiss. After a good few minutes her hands began to travel to his belt, which was soon undone.

Harry backed away from the door and Susan dropped to her knees so she could continue her work. Slowly she undid his zipper and was met with a sight that caused her to freeze, her eyes wide. Snapping her fingers a measuring tape appeared. "N-nine and a half bloody inches?" Susan exclaimed.

Harry, gnashing his teeth as the ache in his balls became unbearable thanks to release being so near, grabbed her head and thrust the first few inches into her mouth. "This is my first time so lets make a game out of it, every time you cum I want you to yell out the number." He ordered with a groan.

All he got in reply was a muffled positive, which caused Harry to grunt, "Say that again." He ordered lustfully.

XxXxX

Draco returned to the clothing store some forty minutes later. He waited and waited. Another thirty minutes passed, then an hour.

Finally, Susan opened the door with clothing haphazardly attached to her body followed by Harry, who came out with messed up hair.

Susan kept mumbling under her breathe with the largest smile Draco had ever seen, "Thirteen... Thirteen..." She repeated this over and over, shivering every time she said it.

Draco just shook his head. Nothing was ever normal with Harry Potter. Crazy shop girls as well? What would happen next to his friend?

XxXxX

A/N: I know this is short but it's all I had time for! Dueling tourney next Chapter! Enjoy guys!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: To all of you who read out there, this will be the last chapter for about a week. I know I don't update as much as I had in the beginning but I'm really short on time so this is the best I can do. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Through The Silence

By: Born A Ravenclaw

Beta Read By: Slicerness

Chapter 10

XxXxX

"Harry, we might have a minor problem." Lucius said slowly.

"Yes?" Harry said, motioning for Lucius to continue.

"Well, Dumbledore knows you will be participating in the upcoming dueling tournament. He might very well make some sort of move. He has been harassing the Ministry to have you transferred to Hogwarts and it will only be a matter of time before he gives up and tries to force you directly." The Malfoy Family head, explained.

"If the old man is foolish enough to attempt something rest assured I have a plan." Harry assured the man.

Lucius nodded and left the sitting room where Harry sat reading an advanced dueling book. Harry mostly disregarded normal fighting books because of the stupidity that most authors exhibited through their combat tips because they were _'traditional'._

Some books said to stand firmly in one place, because you would be more focused. While this may be true, but it also made you a hell of an easy target for anybody who could aim a spell any better then a five year old.

He flipped to the back of the book. The last chapter of this book was what Harry considered to be the most valuable. It was the chapter on illusions. Not much had been researched into illusions because at face value they were not used for much outside of dueling. Only the most basic of things could be done with them in every day life. The spell Momentus Valefores was Harry's personal favorite. It was what he used against Flitwick to extremely pleasant results.

While he had a much smaller repertoire than most experienced duelists he used all of his spells to their maximum efficiency. He didn't need some long fancy spell to take out an opponent when a table behind their back could be summoned and slammed into their cranium.

Most wizards relied on a specific spell for each task. They had no imagination as to use a simple spell for extreme means. A simple breath freshening charm sent at an eye caused blindness and extreme pain. The charm was made to vanish all liquid and plaque in a mouth. When cast into an eye it vanished the entire liquid covering the circumference of the eye and the glands within. If the description wasn't cringe-worthy enough, the actual result was even more nauseating.

This charm was one of many that Harry had redesigned to fit his own purposes. A hair combing charm was another one. When launched at someone's wand it caused the wood to peel off as if it was being scraped by a steel comb.

Harry had taken to practicing his spell work with a recently released Bellatrix Lestrange. He liked the woman. She was insane and didn't give a shit about what anyone thought about her. It was incredibly attractive to Harry's awakening libido. The only flaw in her character though was the prior statement was only slightly wrong; she gave a shit about what _Lord Voldemort_ thought of her.

The thoughts on Voldemort himself made Harry ponder on the man. He was the one who brought Harry to the Wizarding World. Without him, Harry would be attending Hogwarts now under the 'protection' of the dried up goat molester Dumbledore.

But Harry had become slightly angry at the Dark Lord. He began to act superior to Harry in smal ways. Harry wasn't even sure Voldemort was meaning to do it, and that he hadn't simply felt subconsciously threatened by Harry. Either way, this bothered Harry. He didn't take anything from anyone. These small acts were what solidified the promise to himself that he would have to teach the Dark Lord a lesson when he as no longer useful.

XxXxX

"Welcome to the annual underage Dueling Tournament! Watch in awe as child and teen alike weave spells and wonders that some of the greats themselves will gaze upon with envy! Now, the first round will be between Diggory and Bladricov!" The announcement was met with a fiery roar as the crowd went nuts. Other than Quidditch the Dueling Tournaments were the only other sport that the magical citizens could enjoy.

Harry sat and waited for his turn with only a small amount of anxiety. He knew he would be able to handle most people here, but he would go out prepared. Plus, he had his ace up his sleeve. He could only use it once before word spread of what it was and his fellow duelists would be able to recognize it from then on.

"Next is Harry Potter versus Stevens! We here welcome the Boy-Who-Lived and the first American born wizard to the worldwide Dueling Tournaments! This will be a bout for the ages indeed!"

Harry walked out in his sleek black robes with Potter etched in bold letters across his back. He had both of his wands in the holsters provided by the robes he had purchased.

"Now, on the count of three I want both contestants to turn and walk twenty paces along the white line." The referee instructed. "Rules are as follows; nothing fatal, no Unforgivables, and no Dark Arts spells allowed."

Harry nodded. He didn't have to kill his opponent, but he did want to. He knew that he would get away with it due to his nature as a celebrity, but he didn't want his public image to be ruined quite yet.

Harry bowed to the American boy he was facing. The boy's stature spoke of arrogance. He did have decent posture but Harry began to wonder if this kid was worth the fight.

"3... 2... 1... GO!" The Referee shouted.

The crowd went wild. Harry started the duel off with a flurry of stunners, bludgeoning, disarming, and minor cutting hexes. The boy had raised a powerful shield. This action caused Harry to guess that the boy was a turtle duelist, a wizard with a lot of power that focused on shielding and attacking when the enemy was tired, or distracted.

The boys eyes widened through the blue dome of his shield when he saw all six of Harry's spells flying at him. His shield let out a resounding cracking sound with each hit. The shield developed a hairline fracture at impact number four. Spells five and six, a disarming and stunning hex respectively went right through the breach and slammed into the boys body. The boy went flying off of the edge of the platform and slammed into the benches around the platform. If the Stunner hadn't knocked him out, the impact from flying that far would have.

Harry frowned. He had been expecting a more talented opponent. Shrugging and realizing that this was just the first round, he bowed to the crowd.

"Unbelievable! Harry sets a League record for quickest win at 2.5 seconds! Congratulations Mr. Potter!" The announcer declared. This only increased the fervor of the crowd. The screams were near deafening and more than one witch flashed Harry on his way back to the locker room.

Which would have been great, and was, but his libido was acting back up again, Susan having made it die down for a day or two, and it was becoming a problem.

Once he entered the waiting room he saw the other duelists were looking at him in a new light, a more respectful one. Harry was easily the youngest there, and all of them expected his talent to reflect his age, or that he was just an arrogant celebrity that thought it would be fun to compete. The young boy had just turned twelve but he looked like more like a fourteen year old. Still, most of the people there were sixteen or nearly seventeen.

Harry sat down next to Cedric Diggory, the boy who had won the first round of the tournament against his opponent from Russia. Cedric looked nervous and nodded to Harry as he sat down.

"Nervous?" Asked a smirking Harry.

"No, I've been doing this for two years now. Well, I guess I am nervous because this is the first time my father is coming to watch the tournament. He was busy last year and didn't get the chance." Cedric said, followed by explaining how his father got when he was in 'proud father' mode, as the older boy called it. Harry noticed the boy had a tendency to ramble when he didn't know what to say so he just nodded in all of the right places.

"Up next is Cedric Diggory versus Imhotep. We once again welcome Imhotep as the first Egyptian student in this tournament in twenty years!" Said the announcer.

Diggory stood up and paced back and forth.

Harry took pity on the boy and offered his best advice, "Diggory, just play to your strengths. Don't do anything risky unless you have no alternative. If you start to lose just roll the dice. Risks are meant to be taken when you have no other resort." He suggested.

Cedric nodded gratefully. He normally wouldn't take advice from a kid but he was in the bueling business so he could get any advice he could and improve himself. Plus Harry's advice helped him center his thoughts.

Cedric stood and boldly walked out the door into the glaring sunlight.

Once the crowd saw their reigning champion Cedric they went wild. Cedric had barely won last year, and the duelists this year were a lot more talented than last year's lot. The favorite for the tournament was Michael Zabini. He was the heir to the Zabini household and a talented spell caster. He had been busy last year and as unable to participate.

Cedric drew his wand and looked into the eyes of his opponent. He barely heard the voice of the referee counting down. Right when the "Go!" was yelled Cedric spun to the right and conjured a falcon and sent it flying into the air. Like most people that obey their base instincts Imhotep followed the sudden appearance of the bird. His eyes tracked the bird through the sky for just the briefest of seconds.

But that was all it took for Cedric's stunner to make its way through the Egyptian boys guard and hit him right in the chest.

"And Diggory wins with the best display of trickery I've seen all day!" The announcer declared.

Cedric sighed with relief as he made his way into the locker room which was considerably emptier than it had been. Cedric was used to this. Each round the amount of duelists lessened by half until there was only one person left. Cedric remembered when he was the last one left other than the African boy he had dueled last year. The boy had been unusually quiet Cedric recalled.

Taking his seat Cedric toweled off the sweat he had built up from the heat outside. He grabbed a drink and a snack from the small bar set aside for the duelists and took his seat. Harry came back in and surprised Cedric. Harry looked positively disappointed.

"What's got you down mate?" Asked a slightly bewildered Cedric.

"Both of my opponents so far have been atrocious! With only four rounds left I hope they get better." Harry complained.

"Just think of it this way Harry. Maybe they gave you the easiest opponents because they expected you to be worse than the rest of us. No offense but nobody expected a twelve year old to start kicking everybody's ass." Cedric reasoned with a grin.

This caused Harry to chuckle. He was only slightly disappointed. He had expected to encounter some challenge but he hadn't had a duel that lasted longer than ten seconds yet and it bothered him.

Cedric stood and walked out the door as his name was called.

"Diggory versus Pucket! These two have exhibited some talented dueling strategies. Who will come out the victor?" The announcer asked the crowd. Cedric just shook his head. The announcer's attempt at building anticipation was slightly wasted. The crowd was already on the edge of their seats.

Back in the locker room Harry was downing another bottle of butterbeer. He didn't know why but he loved the stuff. Unlike its name it actually contained very little alcohol, enough that Harry could have downed a few dozen bottles and only barely felt tipsy.

"Oh Pucket barely dodged Diggory's stunner there! Oh, I spoke to soon as Diggory takes down Pucket with another stunner to the head!" The announcer's voice interrupted his enjoyment of the drink in his hand.

That was part of Harry's aggravation at this tournament. The 'no fatalities' rule was making it really hard for him to be even somewhat creative. All the ideas he had for taking someone down usually involved them dying at some point.

Cedric came in and the two boys started discussing their respective schools when they were rudely interrupted.

"Ah! Mr. Diggory it is such a pleasant surprise to see one of my students doing so well. I came down here to congratulate you on your brilliant work so far." Dumbledore greeted.

Harry had been expecting the Headmaster to try and talk to him at some point, but he didn't think the man would just pop up in the middle of the duelists area.

"Excuse me old man, but this chamber is for duelists only. It's against the rules for anyone that isn't in the tournament to be down here while the contest is taking place. I ask that you vacate the area immediately." Harry demanded.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! Just the man I was hopin-" He was cut off as Harry snapped off a series of spells at him, also known as the Dueler's Greeting(1); a Silencing Charm, A Full body Bind, followed by Conjured Ropes winding their way around him with the Incarcerous.

Dumbledore's eyes barely had time time to widen before he hit the ground. Harry followed this up by levitating the man out the door and tossing him rather roughly in the middle of the water fountain outside. Harry cast the Bubblehead Charm on him before he turned back, because it wasn't in his plans for Albus Dumbledore to die.

Well, not yet anyway...

Turning Harry walked back into the room amidst a room full of people almost in tears from laughing. Cedric was doing reenactments of Dumbledore's expression when Harry silenced and bound him when he entered.

"Next up is Potter versus Bullstrode!" The announcer interrupted Cedric's humorous display. The room became serious once again as it set in why they were there, although there was more smiling and talking between duelists now.

Harry and the other boy made their way outside and onto the platform. Facing off the two bowed in mutual respect and began casting the moment the announcer said go.

Harry smiled. This was the first one to even give him a small challenge. He appreciated the attempt, but the boy was still silenced, bound, stunned, green, had elephant ears, and was snoring purple bubbles by the end of the duel.

Harry made his way inside with only a mild shutter. The flashing had gotten worse; 'worse' meaning that now the morbidly obese and ugly women kept flashing him just as often as the highly attractive ones. He felt like he was about to lose his lunch.

The rest of the duels progressed quickly; Harry and Cedric winning until they were the only two left.

"Cedric, no matter what happens out there I still hope things will be cool between us mate. I need an inside man at Hogwarts, and I can help you with your problem as well." Harry offered as they made their way to the ring.

Cedric nodded and said, "I'll get you a meeting with Amelia Bones and my Dad. I understand what you mean about Dumbledore, and we all know Voldemort will be coming back. This will be a good way to prepare before the start of the battle."

Nodding back, Harry made his way to the platform. If he could get Amelia and Diggory leading a crusade against Dumbledore and the Death Eaters then his plan would be complete. The Death Eaters were already attacking Dumbledore and his Order of the Crispy Chicken and they would start fighting the Ministry as well eventually. Dumbledore would just as soon kill Fudge as Voldemort would due to his incompetence once things started to get heavy. Of course, he would just attribute it the 'Greater Good' as he usually did for everything.

"This final bout between Diggory and Potter will be astounding! Potter challenges the reigning champion! Nobody expected the Boy-Who-Lived, the underdog, to rise through the tournament and show himself to be a nearly unstoppable opponent! Can Diggory defeat this titan of dueling? Let's all find out together!" The announcer screamed to the crowd.

Harry and Cedric just shook their heads. The announcer's proclamations had become increasingly wild as the tournament went on and the two could only laugh as the announcer made a fool of himself.

Right from the start Harry unleashed everything he had. He cast his repertoire of nonlethal spells and conjured and banished everything he could at Cedric as fast as he could. Cedric was a speedy duelist, quick on his feet and rarely relying on shields. The problem with this style was that if the opponent could throw enough spells quickly enough it would cause the user of this style to get bogged down and not have a chance to build up momentum.

And that's exactly what happened; Cedric was able to dodge for almost a full minute before he tried to fire back, which slowed him down enough for a Numbing Charm to nick his leg. The Duel went down hill from there for the young Diggory, as he got slower and slower, the shield he eventually hid behind to try and reverse the spells effecting him shattered like flimsy glass after a rock was thrown through it, which was what Harry's Bludgeoning Curse basically was.

Cedric was left standing, but he had the wind knocked out of him from the spell, so he was staggering around completely defenseless; no shield to cover him while his wand had slipped from his loose fingers. Harry mercifully cast a stunner and put his new friend out of the fight.

"AND HARRY POTTER WINS! He defeats the reigning champion in a display of magic like none I've ever seen! Congratulations Mr. Potter!" The announcer enthusiasticly screamed.

The crowd was going wild. Harry ignored the cheers though and grinned; he would be getting lucky tonight. He'd picked out a certain brunette with bright green eyes at the start of the tournament when he had saw her in the front rows. He sent her a wink, which made her turn a bright red before she smiled right back.

Harry ended up staying later than anticipated due to signing autographs. It ended up taking around two hours. Fortunately, the brunette from earlier was right at the end of the line.

"Hello there gorgeous. What's your name?" Harry asked. He was going to play the famous cocky guy card. It seemed to have worked when she smiled back.

"My name's Veronica. I'm from America. I wanted to thank you for taking my brother down a peg in the first round, he was being an insufferable prick lately." She said.

"I aim to please," He said smoothly with a charming grin, "Say, I'm almost done here. Would you like to get some dinner? I'm absolutely famished from the dueling and I could use some good company." Harry offered as he handed back her autograph book and quickly packed his things.

Veronica smiled, "I would love to Harry." She accepted before taking his offered hand.

XxXxX

It turned out dinner would have to wait. They barely made it into the dressing rooms before the light flirting had resulted in tearing eachother's clothes off and ending in Veronica being pinned against Harry's locker, testing the silencing charms around the room with her screams and squeals.

After the bout of very sweaty sex the two were starting to get dressed when they heard someone walk in. "Oh shit!" Cedric yelped as he got an eyeful of Veronica's tits.

The owner of said breasts screeched and hid behind Harry. Luckily for Cedric's health, he was quick to leave the room so they could finishing dressing in peace. Once they were done putting on their clothes Harry called for Cedric. "Hey, you can come in now mate. We're decent." Said a smirking Harry.

Cedric walked in with a minor blush on his face and gathered his things with a mumbled apology. Harry followed him out after telling Veronica he'd be right back.

"Hey Cedric, sorry mate" said Harry.

Cedric just looked at him and shook his head before laughing. "Only you would apologize for shagging the hell out of a gorgeous American girl. Honestly, it's no big deal Harry." Cedric waved him off.

"Alright, here's my personal Floo address. The Elves will answer the call, so just tell them you want to speak to me and they will redirect you to my personal Floo. Thanks for getting this lined up with Amelia for me Cedric." Harry said, handing him a piece of paper.

"No problem mate. My dad and Amelia have hated Dumbledore for ages. They just don't have the political influence they need to oppose him. You do though, and combined with your power and fame I don't think any enemy of yours stands a chance in the political arena." Cedric grinned.

Harry thanked him and made his way into the locker room where Veronica stood waiting for him."Sorry I made you wait, shall we get that dinner now?" Harry offered.

"That'd be great, I'm starving!" Veronica exclaimed, causing Harry's to grin.

The two made their way to the fanciest restaurant Harry knew of. They ate a delicious meal and then Harry ended up drinking a little too much. Not enough to get drunk, but enough to inhibit his judgment. Without thinking he invited her back to his place and they stumbled into his bed for another round of sex. A couple hours later two very tired people fell asleep.

XxXxX

The following morning the entire Malfoy family had gathered for breakfast when they noticed Harry was still missing. Frowning, Lucius stood up and walked to his ward's room. His wife and son followed and the group of three opened the door to a most startling sight.

Harry had woken up to find Veronica continuing what they had done last night; namely, riding him like a horse, and ended up having another round of sex. Unfortunately, this was interrupted by a most startling scream from Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry jumped out of the bed reaching for his wand which, ended up being a bad move. Veronica was wide eyed and covering herself with the sheets quickly enough, but that lead nothing to cover Harry.

The reason this was a bad move on Harry's part was because of his current state.

Lucius and Draco had both been eying the girl appreciatively for the few seconds before Narcissa's scream drew their gazes elsewhere. When Harry leapt out of the bed to grab his wand they got an eyeful and suddenly felt very, very inferior. The very simple lesson they learned was that Harry's 'wand' was huge.

Narcissa went slack jawed at the sight before her. The boy she had elected to raise was more than just big; he was perfection.

Harry realized he had been caught and wandlessly banished the door shut in the Malfoys' faces. Harry, not being interested in suffering blue balls, hopped back into bed and spent the next five minutes racing to the finish, so to speak. Veronica probably wouldn't be able to walk straight for a few days, but the dopey grin on her face told everyone in sight of her she enjoyed it.

After they were all done Harry summoned some clothes onto his body and gave Veronica her clothes back, which was followed by a sheepish Repairo, because they had been ripped when he'd gotten rough the previous evening.

Walking out the door as she dressed after giving eachother their goodbye's and promises to do this again if they were ever in the same area again he found the Malfoy family sitting around the table, all lost for words for different reasons.

Harry felt the wards announcing an outgoing Apparation and sighed with relief because it meant Veronica was gone and not in danger of being killed due to her status as a first generation witch, which Harry found out was what the American's called Muggleborns. Then again, he noticed, none of the Malfoys' were in any condition to kill anything. "I'm sorry you guys saw what you did, because I hope it is obvious it wasn't my intention." Harry apologized half-heartedly.

"Bloody hell Harry. I don't care about that. I do care about that monster in your pants! That damn thing will leave me with an inferiority complex for years!" exclaimed Draco. "I already feel self-conscious, i'm gonna be left feeling small for the rest of my life! You'd better Obliviate this night from my head the second you master Obliviation."

Lucius nodded solemnly, drunk enough to allow himself to. He'd downed an entire bottle of Fire whiskey and had moved onto Muggle whiskey already. The boy made him feel inadequate in ways he hadn't thought he would ever feel and he wanted to forget this ever happened in the way a man should; by getting blind stinking drunk, possibly making an arse of himself later, and then passing out and not remembering why he got drunk in the first place when he work up.

Narcissa couldn't get her mind off of the sight of naked Harry. She couldn't help it! It was huge!

"Well if you guys are interested I won the tournament." Harry said, trying to break the tension.

This snapped the Malfoys' out of their funk, mostly. Draco and Lucius used this as a distraction and congratulated Harry, with varying degree's of slurring thanks to the booze being inhaled by Malfoy Sr.

Narcissa still couldn't get that image out of her mind and wound up sitting silently, rubbing her thighs together with glazed eyes, occasionally licking her lips.

Harry told the tale of the tournament to the Malfoys as they listened intently to take their mind of... things. He couldn't have been happier. He won the tournament, he shagged an American girl three times in twelve hours, and he kept noticing the looks Lady Malfoy was giving him.

Maybe he wouldn't have to wait too long for his next shag after all?

XxXxX

A/N: This is it guys. I've been holding out on all of you for too long! So here is the long awaited Chapter 10. Enjoy!

**1(. i'm afraid I don't know who first thought this up, so I can't give credit - Slicerness**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: To all of my readers I know it has been ages since I've updated. I started another story called Tip of the Serpents Tongue. If you're interested check it out. Also an age jump is coming up. Quite simply, my writing skills involving eleven year old children are atrocious. So writing about an older Harry will be easier.

Review and enjoy!

Through The Silence

By: Born A Ravenclaw

Beta Read By: Slicerness

Chapter 11

XxXxX

Harry stood before the mirror basking in the blunt story of truth it told. It showed exactly what it saw. Since Harry had started in Beauxbatons a couple of years back he had grown. Going into his fourth year at Beauxbatons his body had grown. He was more muscular than most wizards, but that was mostly because of his training for his Dueling Tournaments, Quidditch, and the Sorcerer's Stone.

Harry was the first boy in thirty years to win three Dueling tournaments in a row. He was commonly referred to as the King of Dueling. Not because of his fame, but because of his lightning-fast reflexes and his massive amounts of power he could casually throw around.

Quidditch had been another form of exercise for Harry, because being a Chaser was more than just throwing the ball while riding a broom. One needed to be stronger than the opposition so that they could steal the ball, and throw harder and faster, which required training. Training that he happily forced the entire team to take.

At fourteen years old Harry was five feet, five inches. Standing taller than most of his year mates, he was an imposing presence. His fame and power were well respected among Purebloods, and the Malfoys were looked upon with envy for being able to acquire this child.

Over the years Dumbledore had made numerous attempts to force Harry into his own protection, but Lucius and Minister Fudge had blocked him at every corner. Dumbledore had lost serious support over the years when the Philosopher's Stone was stolen right out from under him, and the Basilisk hidden in Sytherin's Chamber of Secrets had been released. The beast had killed several students before it went back into hiding.

Of course the stone was stolen by none other than Harry himself. He had simply altered his appearance by changing his hair and eye color and walked right through the gates. Dumbledore had foolishly not taken Harry off of the list of Hogwarts students and Harry had been able to pass right through the wards.

Harry had overheard a Death Eater meeting where Snape had told Voldemort about the stone. Wishing to acquire this stone for himself, he had very carefully listened to all of the descriptions of the defenses and how to get there.

Voldemort had said that he would acquire it for himself and had set the date to acquire it for a couple of days in the future. Harry had decided he would acquire it before the Dark Lord could.

XxX-Flashback-XxX

Walking up the staircase Snape had explained lead to the third floor, Harry contemplated the enigma that was the Potions Professor.

Severus Snape was Voldemort's lead Potions Master. He could brew anything, and create everything from a simple boil remover to the Draught of Nightmare. While his prowess was not in question, his loyalty was. He would disappear too often for Harry's comfort. His excuse was his teaching career, but Harry felt he was playing for the other side, or worse, both sides. He rarely brought forth any information that was useful, and when he did it usually turned out to be a dead end.

Walking swiftly the twelve year old Harry conjured a harp to lull the Cerberus to sleep. Opening the door to the forbidden corridor Harry stepped in. He made sure the harp was charmed to continue playing.

Stepping around the sleeping beast Harry lifted the door below. Landing in Devil's Snare, he quickly cast the Flame Lasso Spell. Swinging it at the plant and igniting the branches caused it to retreat. Landing neatly on the ground below Harry walked forward into the giant chess room.

Wasting no time Harry started casting blasting hexes on all of the pieces. When they were all destroyed he walked across the board. The self-defense ward that would cause the pieces to attack him rendered useless.

Walking into the next room he saw the floating keys. Casting a wide range fire spell he burnt all of their wings to ash. All of the keys landed on the ground with soft clanging noises, and Harry picked up the one key that was different from the rest. Cursing he dropped the key. He had forgotten to cast a Cooling Charm on the flaming hot key and ended up burning himself.

Thanking the gods above that nobody had seen his moment of stupidity he quickly cast the Cooling Charm. Picking up the now cold key he shoved it into the lock and twisted.

Quickly stepping into the next room he cast the water charm. The troll in from of him took a mouthful of the water, which Harry followed with a Freezing Charm. All water inside of the troll quickly turned to ice, and the beast went through a couple seconds of intense pain before dying. Walking around him Harry stepped into the final room.

Flames ignited all around him and Harry walked up to the table. Quickly solving the riddle Harry drank the potion required to go forth and pocketed the rest. After all, poison was not cheap and very difficult to acquire.

Harry swiftly walked into the final room. Observing the mirror, Harry contemplated on how he would acquire the Sorcerer's Stone. Walking forward he observed himself in the mirror. In his reflection he saw himself pocketing the stone. Harry felt a sudden weight in his pocket. Grabbing the stone Harry observed this device that would grant him immortality. Conjuring a cup Harry grabbed the stone and squeezed. The stone was inadequately named. It looked like a stone, but was softer, Harry could clench his fist around it and it would shift slightly.

The stone let loose a single drop. Harry conjured water and watched as the ruby red drop and the water mixed, finally settling on a soft golden color. Harry drank the mixture and suddenly his body felt better than it had in years, he felt stronger, faster even. The stone seemed to be a powerful nutrient supplement as well.

Harry walked out of the room and made his way to the entry way. Unshrinking his broom Harry flew back out of the trap door. The harp was still playing so Harry left the room after petting the dog for a few seconds because he wanted to feel how soft Cerberus fur was. Answer; not very soft. Disillusioning himself he walked back down the staircase and out the door.

"Morsmorde!" He whispered.

The sign of Voldemort appeared and Harry quickly left the school and Apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Snape came in the day after to report to Voldemort that someone had stolen the stone and framed it on him by casting his mark into the sky. Enraged, Voldemort tortured the nearest Death Eater, who just so happened to be Snape. Harry was incredibly amused.

Harry carefully hid his stone under several enchantments, including a very small Fidelius Charm so now only he could find it, along with anyone he told.

Over the couple of years that Harry had possessed the Stone he had grown taller and stronger because of it. The stone was designed to make the body resemble what it could be at its very best. Harry didn't use it too often because it also made him grow older. Harry assumed that it would stop at around twenty five or so because the stone wasn't designed to maintain the body of a teenager, but an adult. So Harry avoided using the stone at all costs unless he really needed to.

After his second year of Beauxbatons Harry had been given a very specific mission; Voldemort gave Harry a diary and told him to get this into the hands of a young Hogwarts student who would be guaranteed to write in it. So on the last few days of summer Harry would spend his days in Diagon Alley looking for the best target. He almost picked the youngest Weasley, but they were Purebloods. Which was unfortunate, because the thought of killing Ronald's sister was tempting. Harry wasn't a Pureblood supremacist, that would be rather stupid of him considering he wanted to rule everything. Hard to do that when you only govern maybe 30 percent of the magical population and look down on the other 70 percent. He still had to pick a Muggleborn or Halfblood to give the book to though, because Voldemort ordered him specifically to do just that.

So he waited, and finally he was gifted with the perfect target. Walking down the alley came a bushy haired girl carrying an overabundance of books. The way she looked at everything spoke volumes about her being a Muggleborn. Gathering his wits about him he walked right into her when she wasn't looking. Books flew everywhere and Harry moved to pick them up.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to walk into you, I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl said.

"It's quite alright. I'm Harry." He greeted as he helped her pick up her books, stealthily slipping the diary into her bookbag.

Harry stuck out his hand and helped her up with a charming smile. His mission complete, Harry walked off and Apparated out of the alley. Shame he had to kill the girl, she would have been a looker someday.

Hermione Granger was having a magnificent day. Diagon Alley was bustling with activity and she was getting loads of new books. She had lost her parents in her frenzy to gather everything, but she would meet up with them later. Hermione was walking down the alley reading when she unexpectedly ran into someone.

She dropped everything all over the ground and scurried to pick everything up. The person she had run into helped her gather her things, surprisingly. A lot of Magicals hated her at first sight because of her being a Muggleborn. When he finally stood up to give her the things that she had dropped she nearly swooned.

Hermione was a thirteen year old girl who very rarely looked at boys. She was more interested in her books than she was in men. But this boy in front of her was the very definition of teenage perfection.

His hair was slightly longer than most but was elegantly held back by a clip. His eyes were a soul rending green, and he was more muscular than anybody she'd seen at Hogwarts, which wasn't hard, Magical's were inherently lazy, she'd discovered, still very visually pleasing though. She quickly stuttered out an apology which he waved off good naturedly. He offered her his hand to help her up, which she shook eagerly.

He walked off and down the alley and Hermione followed his every movement. Finally, he disappeared from sight and Hermione started to walk off. Frowning she realized her books were slightly heavier. Looking through her stack of books she realized that he must have accidentally given her a book of his. It looked like a journal, on the front the name Tom Marvolo Riddle was engraved.

Hermione opened it guiltily so she could read about her new crush. She frowned when she realized it was completely empty though. She decided that she would give the diary back once she saw him, and if she didn't see him, then she would keep it for herself. It was probably new anyway, judging by the empty pages, and she had been considering buying a diary of her own.

XxX-End Flashback-XxX

Shaking himself back to normal Harry walked out of his room. He donned his black dueling robes with golden trim. They were his favorite because it looked far nicer than dress robes, and was an excellent dueling robe so Harry used it for all occasions.

After his second year the power ranks had been abolished throughout Beauxbatons. Professor Flitwick had retired from his position as headmaster and Madame Maxime had taken his place. She had immediately abolished the robe color ranking system saying it was a sign of discrimination. So the standard uniform for men was black robes, while women wore blue. Harry wore black robes with green trim as his new uniform, less to spite the system, although that was a bonus, and more because he liked green and standing out.

He hadn't really cared about the robes or the fancy title the Ministry had made him. He had been the first and only to be gifted the rank of Legend, which had replaced Mystic on the scale.

He had tested into the advanced courses along with the rest of his group and held the highest grades in his year, consistently. His second and third years had been quick and rather uneventful. Transfiguration had been easy as well as Dueling, despite the increased tutoring in both.

Harry was the crowning jewel of Beauxbatons. He was smart, powerful, and very charismatic. By the end of the first year he had the entire school following him. Whether it was through charm, power, or fear he had persuaded everyone to see who was really in charge.

Gathering his belongings he walked out to the entry hall of Malfoy Manor. Standing in the hallway Lucius and Draco stood waiting with Draco's school supplies. It was finally time for his fourth year of schooling.

"Goodbye Luscius." Harry said stoically, being friendly with Lucius had become difficult when he'd started sleeping with the man's wide on a regular basis.

"Goodbye father." Draco waved.

"Don't get into any trouble boys. Narcissa will force me to sleep on the couch again." Lucius joked.

Harry laughed at this and seconds later he was gone; teleported by portkey to Beauxbatons. Landing softly Harry walked toward the entry hall. He opened the door to find a surprise.

"Name?" The small goblin asked boredly.

"Harry Potter." He replied, wondering what was going on.

The goblin checked a list he was holding and then pointed toward a door off to the side of the entry hall. "Go in there and take a seat. Eat, and then await further direction."

Nodding his head Harry walked toward the room, thoughts running rampant on what the possibilities were. When he walked into the room he was somewhat confused. He was the youngest student there, with a couple of seventh years.

A couple minutes later Draco and Fleur showed up.

"Hey mate, what's going on? We are the only ones even close to our age in here." Draco asked.

Harry shrugged and smiled at Fleur. They had been getting really close in the past couple of years. "Let's wait and see, I guess." He shrugged.

They sat and ate while talking about their respective summers. Fleur was just telling an embarrassing tale about her little sister when the doors opened with a loud creaking noise. "Welcome back to Beauxbaton's for another school year. Now what I am going to say will surprise many of you. We will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to participate in the Triwizard Tournament this year." Madam Maxime said without adieu.

Harry's bones went cold at the mention of Hogwarts. He would be going right into the nest of his enemy for an entire year.

"You all were chosen to participate in this tournament because of your outstanding magical abilities. However, only one of you will be the Triwizard Champion to represent Beauxbatons."

The sinking feeling in his gut told Harry it would be him. It always was.

"Tomorrow all of you will be in the Great Hall at seven on the dot. If you are late and we must wait for you, you will be severely punished." With this she dismissed them and returned to the dining hall.

Harry and his group went back into the Great Hall and assembled with their classmates. As a group they all made their way back to the dormitories that were now divided up by year. Settling in on the couches reserved for Harry and his friends they began to discuss what had been mentioned.

"So what happened with you guys? I saw you come in and then you all disappeared." Neville asked once they were all comfortable.

"We were all called into the side room in the dining hall. We were told that we were going to Hogwarts to participate in the Triwizard Tournament." Fleur explained.

"Personally, I'm not looking forward to being in the same room as that crazy fucker Dumbledore." Harry grumbled.

The entire group had known of Harry's opinion on anything light-sided. Fleur stuck with him because of how much she cared for him, her views becoming a little more corrupted each day, which would eventually lead her to share Harry's opinions. Draco stayed by because of his similar opinion, and Neville stayed because of how much he valued his friendship with all of them.

Unfortunately, Daphne was of the opposite view and ended up making new friends and didn't talk to them anymore. This had hurt Draco the most because of his feelings for her, but he had moved on. He was starting something up with a Pureblooded French girl, but Harry thought it was something more likely to be short term.

Over the years the group member's personalities started to slowly meld into one resembling Harry's without the 'who gives a shit' personality and the uncaring nature when it came to killing. None of them had killed yet, but it was almost certain they would all be okay with it if they did. Harry personally hadn't killed anyone since those Death Eaters that had pissed him off. He didn't feel the need to kill, but he did miss it a little bit.

"Dumbledore is just an old man who relies on other powerful young wizards to relive his childhood." Draco grinned.

"I'm just tired of every fucking person who feels the need to shove their nose into my life." Harry said darkly.

Everyone shook their head. They knew Harry had a tough time with authority figures trying to control his every move. Fleur was introduced to the charismatic figure that was Lord Voldemort last year. She had been scared at first, but like everyone else she was easily persuaded by Voldemort into a false sense of security.

So Fleur became the only one other than Draco who knew of his relationship with the Dark Lord. She had been uneasy about it at first, but she soon began to accept it. Harry felt confident he could start filling her in on his plans for the future soon. Just a little more corruption of her morals and she would be his.

Draco shook his head, and bid the group a goodnight. The rest followed his example, and they slowly trickled off until it was only Harry and Fleur.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" She asked.

"I guess. I just know this is going to end with Dumbledore dying." Harry grinned. Fleur laughed, not knowing that Harry was completely serious about what he said.

"Well I'm going to bed Harry, and no you can't come with me!" She teased with a wink.

The light flirtation between them had been going on for a while, which wasn't helping Harry's seemingly endless need for sex, which had only grown in recent years. Sighing, he gathered his things and made his way up to his room. Settling in he slowly drifted off to sleep.

XxXxX

Harry woke up in the morning and packed his things. A note left by the House Elves said they would handle all of the students' belongings that would be going on the trip. Harry dressed and showered before making his way down to the Great Hall. He arrived five minutes early just to be safe, because last night the headmistress didn't seem too happy. Fleur was already there, and Draco arrived just in time.

"Follow me." Madam Maxime said sternly.

The group walked down to a rather large carriage pulled by a team of large horses. The door opened and the group climbed inside. The inside was rather spacious, obviously the work of several advanced space enhancing charms. Each person had their own room and there were several large classrooms for dueling practice. The group gathered in the largest central room, which was the dining room.

"We must be in this carriage for a while, but it is necessary. Durmstrang will be making a flashy entrance and we shall as well." Maxime told them, leaving no room for argument from the cramped students.

Shaking his head at the blatant need for publicity, Harry started to dine on some of the food that appeared on the table. Apparently it would take a good couple of hours for them to arrive at Hogwarts and the carriage would serve as the living quarters for the Beauxbatons students.

Harry made his way the room that was designated as his and fell asleep for the next couple of hours. When he woke up he practiced his Occlumency for a good couple of hours, bolstering his shields as much as possible. He wasn't going to give Dumbledore the chance to raid his thoughts.

After he was sufficiently pleased with his mental shields he went to the practice chambers. He started practicing against an invisible opponent and was in the middle of a series of stunning spells when a voice interrupted him.

"Care for a duel, Mr. Potter?" The headmistress asked.

He was startled to say the least, but he gladly accepted. Maxime would definitely be a good opponent to practice with.

When the duel started Harry went into his duelist's mode. The mode that had caused him to win so many championships by narrowing his focus down to just the fight; it was useless in a real fight, but for formal duels it helped quite a bit. He cast and deflected the headmistresses spells but he couldn't get a single spell by her. He resorted to transfiguring a couple of rugs into plastic tubing and rolling them toward her in an effort to trip her up.

Maxime just destroyed them with a couple of easy spells while still sufficiently blocking everything Harry could throw at her. Eventually she started to grow tired from the constant defending and decided to fight back.

Moving with agility surprising for someone her size she spun away from Harry's spells. Harry's eyes widened when he realized she had a window of opportunity and he cast the flash spell and sent of his illusion while disillusioning himself. He walked forward and hid behind a desk to get his breath back.

Suddenly his world went black.

Harry woke up to a smiling headmistress. Maxime shook her head and said, "I haven't had a duel like that in years! I prefer to sit behind my shields and wait for my opponent to tire out, but you were not showing any signs of letting up soon. The flash and illusion move was very cunning, but the moment I saw the leg pass through a desk I knew it was fake. Your head barely stuck over the edge and I was just able to hit it with a stunner."

Harry grumbled lightly. He had never lost a duel in his life, and he wasn't too fond of the feeling. Harry climbed to his feet and began walking back to his room. He cleaned himself up and used a gel to smooth his hair out. He put on his fancy dueling robes and made his way back to the front of the carriage. Ten minutes later they were landing outside of Hogwarts.

Harry stood by Fleur right behind Maxime as they made their way out of the carriage.

Dumbledore was easy to pick out of the crowd. "Welcome Madam Maxime, Hogwarts welcomes you and your students! Beauxbaton's is always welcome here!"

Harry wanted to rip the cheery fucker in half.

XxXxX

A/N: Here is the chapter I have been putting off writing! I know it has been a while guys, but I hope it is worth the wait!

Review! The next chapter is being held ransom, and will only be released for the price of a total of 200 reviews! So, 42 reviews are what you all need!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: For those of you that read my other story, I pulled it off of my page. I wrote it way to fast and way to quickly, so I'm going to finish this story up before I start another.

Review!

Through The Silence

By: Born A Ravenclaw

Beta Read By: Slicerness

Chapter 12

XxXxX

Harry decided to place Maxime between himself and Dumbledore in an admittedly childish attempt to avoid him. He hadn't prepared anything for this encounter and was not ready for it. Thankfully, further speculation on the Beauxbatons group was dissuaded by the arrival of the Durmstrang students.

A large boat emerged from the water in much the same way as a submarine would. It was dark, and looked very sinister. The Durmstrang symbol appeared as the main mast unfurled, showing Durmstrang's traveling craft in all of its glory.

Harry had to admit, Durmstrang definitely showed up the Beauxbatons crowd. School pride be damned, the ship looked awesome. Judging by the impressed mutters from both schools already there, Harry wasn't alone in this opinion.

A large bridge came from the side of the hull and struck land. The Durmstrang students came out of the boat in two columns with Headmaster Igor Karkaroff at the front. Striding with purpose they walked toward the main entrance of Hogwarts.

As they got closer the details of their uniform came into view. They wore thick heavy clothing which seemed to point in the direction that their school was from someplace cold. Igor walked up to Dumbledore and spoke in a deep voice. "Dumbledore, how have you been comrade?"

Even though he spoke perfect English, the use of 'comrade' made Harry think of the computer games that were so popular at his orphanage that featured some sort of Russian character.

Dumbledore and Igor exchanged a couple of words before Dumbledore spoke to the gathered crowds and said, "Forgive me! In my haste to greet my fellow headmaster and headmistress I have neglected the other students."

Dumbledore started to turn back to the Beauxbatons crowd to talk to Harry no doubt, but Igor started talking to Dumbledore rather excitedly and pointed out the student next to him. "Dumbledore this is Victor Krum. Star seeker for Bulgaria and a fine student of mine."

Dumbledore exchanged greetings with Krum, but even to the less intelligent onlooker it was obvious it was a very rushed conversation. Dumbledore didn't waste a second and the instant the conversation with Igor was through he turned to Maxime and started talking to her again. "I confess myself curious Maxime. I heard Harry Potter had decided to forsake an education at the school his parents went to and instead went to Beauxbatons."

The not-so-subtle insult in Dumbledore's words made Maxime slightly angry, "I'm sure Mr. Potter decided his education came first instead of his tradition. After all, Beauxbatons still boasts the highest academical scores on the NEWT's while Durmstrang boasts the highest OWL's."

The fact that Hogwarts wasn't mentioned in that anywhere caused Harry to raise an eyebrow, his amusement spiking. Looks like the rumor that Hogwarts was 'The Best Educational Institute in England' was a lie.

Dumbledore recognized the insult for what it was but managed to keep his anger in check. After all, he didn't want to ruin the grandfatherly persona after decades of work. "Be that as it may, is Mr. Potter with you? I would quite enjoy speaking to the son of Lily and James."

Harry decided to get this over with and walked forward to meet Dumbledore's gaze. Dumbledore's eyes blazed angrily for but an instant at the boy that had embarrassed his so heavily at the dueling tournament a couple of years ago, but the look was gone in a blink, replaced by his normal grandfatherly smile.

"Headmaster." Harry drawled in his best imitation of Draco's voice when the blonde was politicking with people he disliked, but couldn't let it show in a way that he could be called out on.

To say Dumbledore was surprised would be an understatement. He hadn't gotten a good look at Harry at the Dueling Tournament, and he was quite surprised by the appearance of the boy before him.

Harry had grown quite a lot. His face spoke of wealth and aristocracy. His hair was pulled back in the standard Pureblood fashion; a look that suited him well, and his robes, while clearly made of the finest quality and quite stylish, were still built for combat.

Dumbledore cast a probe of Legilimency to do a quick surface scan of Harry's thoughts. He was not surprised to see budding Occlumency shields around the young boy's mind. He was a master at Legilimency though, having decades of time to perfect his skill, and bypassing the shields undetected was rather easy.

The moment that his mind caught the first mention of Voldemort, the world changed. Flashes of memories of Harry being taught by the Dark Lord, the trip to Knockturn for the wand, and the murders he had committed played before the Headmaster's mind.

Dumbledore knew he would have to turn this boy back to the light if they had any hope of surviving the incoming war. He had to be careful though, like with some of the Slytherin students.

All of this happened in the span of a second. Dumbledore smiled and just directed everyone into the Great Hall. He took his seat at the head of the table and began plotting. While the meal was going on he wrote to Barty Crouch about removing the age limiter, and arranged for the Champions to stay in the castle.

With that done Dumbledore stood and welcomed the foreign students to his school.

His school had noticeably shrunk in size after the Sorcerer's Stone incident, as well as the deaths involved in the Chamber of Secrets. It had ended up costing him his seat on the Wizengamot to maintain his position as Headmaster at Hogwarts. He would never forget the look of malicious glee that had covered Cornelius' face when he personally forced The Mighty Albus Dumbledore to step down.

The events circulating around one Harry Potter caused him even more trouble. The boy was crucial to the survival of the light. So he had no choice but to turn the boy back to the light, for the Greater Good. A plan started to formulate in his mind.

Harry was sitting at the table set aside for Beauxbaton's. He was terrified. He had thought his Occlumency shields were powerful enough to hold back Dumbledore's Legimency. Not only had they failed to stop him, but they failed to even recognize an intrusion.

He knew he'd been lax in his Occlumency training, but he was still able to hold people off, so he'd assumed he would be fine. He would need to fix this error as soon as possible...

Harry hadn't known that there was even a probe in his mind until he felt the shock pass through his mind. He felt the probe sent by Dumbledore leaving with a copy of several memories that he did not want the man to know about. His stomach was flipping as he wondered what he was going to do. Food disagreed with Harry, so he ended up just pretending to eat while engaging Fleur and Draco in idle conversation.

"Could I have everyone's attention please? Good. As we all know we are here for the Triwizard Tournament held on the one thousandth year of Merlin's death. Each school will be directed into the room holding the Goblet in three days. Until then, please enjoy your stay at Hogwarts!"

Harry shook his head. The putting of the names into the Goblet was supposed to be tonight. Dumbledore must be putting it off for something that was probably related to Harry's memories that he'd stolen.

Maxime came and directed her small group of students and led them out to the carriage for a night of rest. The students all fell asleep fairly quickly, except for Harry. The last Potter spent the night brooding over what he could possibly do to salvage his situation. He sighed, and came to the conclusion that he had to wait for Dumbledore to make his move before he could make his own.

He didn't need to wait long.

Harry was disturbed from his thoughts by the small pop of an Elf using his kinds version of the Apparition. The Elf quickly grabbed Harry and they both Popped away before Harry had a chance to react.

Harry landed in a soft chair and was drawing his wand to curse the Elf into oblivion when it disappeared with another soft Pop. Angrily he turned to look at his surroundings when his anger faded away to fear.

In front of him Albus Dumbledore sat with full twinkle in his eyes.

Harry became quite angry with his abduction and was getting ready to voice his anger when Dumbledore interrupted him. "Do you know why you are here Harry?"

Harry paled and gritted his teeth, "Because you couldn't leave my mind well enough alone." He hissed.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Then you know that I know some things about you that you do not want anyone to know. So I clearly hold the better hand here do I not?"

Aggravated by Dumbledore's incessant need to drag on a conversation that should have been relatively straightforward, Harry began to understand the 'caged animal' feeling that he'd felt years ago a lot better.

"So this is how it will go. You will go to Maxime and tell her in any manner that you will be transferring to Hogwarts School. Second, you will ask for your guardianship to be handed over to me. Third, you will abstain from any further contact with Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort." Each part of Dumbledore's series of commands felt like a hammer blow. He needed to find a way to salvage the situation. Fairly quickly a crazy solution found its way into Harry's mind. Being the only choice he had, he decided to act on it.

Dumbledore was caught completely by surprise when Harry started to loudly cry.

Harry broke out in sobs saying, "I don't know why I did it. The Malfoys had taken me in when I needed a home, and it was just so easy to adopt their way of thinking. I regret my decisions everyday, yet I can't help but feel some need to do what they think I should do. The Malfoys where the only family I ever had sir, and… and…" Harry continued along his little charade of a speech until it became fairly incomprehensible. He just hoped Dumbledore took the bait.

Dumbledore didn't bother with more Legilimency to prove that the tortured soul in front of him was telling the truth. Clearly, he was an abused soul that needed a guiding hand. "My boy, everyone makes mistakes. But if you do what I have asked you to do then I can teach you to follow the light."

Harry nearly crowed in victory. This could very well work in his plans. Dumbledore would never know what hit him, and neither would Tom fucking Riddle. Harry knew that his usefulness was running short for the Dark Lord. He knew that he would have to make a move at some point if he wanted to survive, and this way he could very well wipe all the other players off of the board.

"D-do you think s-so Professor? I've done some... some horrible things." He cried.

"Everything can be fixed by following the light." Dumbledore assured him, suspecting nothing.

Dumbledore was happy. He knew that the only child of Lily and James couldn't have been so evil due to his own choices. It was so obvious that his cravings for a family had caused him to do this. Now if Dumbledore just supplied him with a new family then they would be perfect. He nearly put him with the Weasley's, but he knew from various Order meetings that Harry's relationship with Ronald would seriously hinder the development of his attempts to steer Harry towards the light.

The next family that popped into his mind was the Brown family, but Lavender's tendencies to have sex and discuss it later, loudly and in public, were well known, even amongst the staff.

He nearly chuckled to himself at the obvious answer; the Bones family! Susan was an attractive light oriented witch who had a dark history when it came to Voldemort; She had lost both of her parents to this evil wizard at a young age. She would be perfect because of her own dislike for the Dark Lord being quite personal. Some of it would no doubt rub off on Harry.

Susan also lived with her rather stern aunt, who was the head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. She would guarantee that Harry stayed away from trouble.

Harry sat and observed Dumbledore. The man truly unnerved him. The fact that his fate sat on this man's shoulders scared Harry to no end. He had to deal with whatever the man decided if his plan was to work. Dumbledore would need to have complete faith in him.

"First off, you will be sorted during the feast before each student is to put their names in the Goblet." He finally said.

Dumbledore seemed happy with his decisions on how things were to go. He would let Harry know what was to happen after he received any notes finalizing his decisions. "Well, off you go Harry. Timbly!" He called.

With a soft pop an Elf appeared and quickly whisked Harry off to the carriage. The Elf quickly disappeared after leaving Harry, and he immediately began to contemplate the day's events. He certainly hadn't expected for today to turn out the way it had...

Part of a plan in mind, he grabbed one of the owls that the school had brought along for the trip and quickly penned a letter to Lucius; telling him what had happened. He excluded all of his plans though. The only person that needed to know those Harry himself.

Watching the owl fly off into the night, Harry contemplated what he would tell his friends. Draco could be told the full truth easily, but he would need to word it just right, if he wanted to tell Fleur. She wasn't twisted enough in her morals yet to accept all of what he was doing, but enough information would be a perfect way to pull her close to his way of thinking; another step closer to having her by his side permanently.

After that line of thought was exhausted, he decided there wasn't much else he could do and went to bed. He eventually fell asleep to thoughts of revenge and hopelessness.

XxXxX

The day after his meeting with Dumbledore was quite eventful. To say Draco and Fleur were pissed off would be an understatement. Draco was mad because of Dumbledore catching Harry, and Fleur was mad because Harry used the excuse, "I want to get to know my parents, and the only way to do that is getting to know the teachers that taught them." Of course, during the conversation after that remark in which she begged him to reconsider, he dropped several hints that what he was doing wasn't done willingly and that Dumbledore had something to do with it.

Fleur knew his excuse was a load of bullshit, but she was afraid to ask what the actual reason would be. Partly because she picked up on the hints he dropped and realized something big was going on, but most of all because she was afraid of knowing the true nature of the man that she loved. She was also afraid of what would happen when Harry was gone. He was the reason that the boys of the school left her alone and didn't bother her. Without Harry, she was vulnerable.

Maxime was noticeably pissed off, and Harry fed her the same line of bullshit he'd used on Fleur, but without the hints afterwords. Except Maxime didn't feel the need to hold back her anger. "That makes no sense! If that was the reason you would never have gone to Beauxbaton's. What has Dumbledore done to force you to do this?" Despite his lack of hinting, she proved herself to be very perceptive.

Maxime's ability to track the problem to the source was rather unnerving, but Harry insisted that was his reason. "Professor, you may not believe me but all I can say is that is the truth. I truly just want to get to know my family, and this is the best way to do so."

Maxime sighed and sat back in the chair she was occupying. Of all the students to lose, Harry Potter was not the one she wanted to give up.

Harry took her silence as an acceptance and went back to his studies. While pouring over a tome on animate to inanimate transfiguration, Harry started to cry; the situation truly sinking in. He was playing a very dangerous game with Dumbledore and he didn't know if he could make it.

His insecurities came crashing down on him in waves. Over his many years at the orphanage he had learned he had to be strong. He didn't have an option to be anything less. When he joined the Wizarding World he attacked it with the same persona, and he was scared now that the control was not in his hands anymore.

He didn't have a choice anymore, he was locked on a single path, no matter what it may bring, and it terrified him.

Harry didn't come out of his room until dinner. He walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts and quietly picked at his food. When he couldn't take being in the same room as Dumbledore any longer he fled the hall and went back to the carriage. When he made his way to his room he collapsed onto his bed. Sobs took control again and he continued to cry for hours. He was so scared of not being in control, and he was angry at himself for breaking down.

The reality of his situation was hitting him hard. He used the loo after he recovered to wash his ace and stared at the mirror. In his reflection he didn't see the cocky duel master, the prodigal apprentice of Nicholas Flamel and Cassius Flitwick, or even the future Dark Lord in training he was staring back at him, he saw the defeated form of a boy who had lost, and was quite scared of the consequences. Fear continued to wage its war through Harry's mind until eventually it became too much.

He started to breathe heavily, fear clouding his mind in an almost tangible haze. Quick gasps of air flooded and escaped his lungs at a pace far too quickly to be healthy. The only thought on his mind was. _'I'm having a bloody panic attack!'_

Harry's vision began to dim and he stumbled his way to the door. The room began to twist and turn and it took him a couple of tries to open the doorknob. Walking into the corridor he saw a familiar shape that seemed so very far away. The lack of oxygen finally caught up to him, and he collapsed to the frantic cries of a teenage girl.

XxXxX

A/N: So there. Harry's true fear begins to shine through and in causes him to become irrational. Get ready for the next couple of chapters!

MUST READ: Harry isn't weak. He found a way to use Dumbledore's meddling to his own advantage. If you think this is going to become a Weak Harry fiction, then you are way wrong. He's just scared that he might have made the wrong decision. After all, he is human.

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I know it has been ages since I've updated, but for those of you that are curious I've started up another story that I'm quite hooked on and it has been occupying quite a large amount of my time. It is called 'A New World'. It takes place in Harry's fourth year, with a short prequel of his first year. If I do say so myself, I think it is better than this fic. It is a Daphne/Harry story for those of you that are interested. Anyway, on with the show!

Chapter 13

"Minister Fudge! It is great to see you. How are things back in the Ministry?"

"Mr. Potter! I confess myself bewildered by the fact you have called us here today," said the trembling Minister while Rita Skeeter nodded beside him. Harry did not know if it was from fear or excitement that the Minister was suffering from.

"You see sir; I've come to a very disturbing snag in my education. For you see, Professor Dumbledore has attempted to force me to do something I would not like to do at all. And to top it all off, he's doing it via some very disturbing blackmail," explained Harry.

Harry sat across from Minister Fudge in a private room in the Three Broomsticks. After suffering from his humiliating panic attack Harry had shook some sense into himself and had concocted a plan that he thought was quite brilliant if he admitted it to himself.

To start, he had gone along with Dumbledore's wishes and had enrolled himself at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students of the school were beyond shocked at the sudden appearance of the Boy-Who- Lived. The Beauxbatons contingent harbored faces of betrayal. There most powerful and renowned student had abandoned them for Hogwarts.

So Harry had been forcibly sorted into Gryffindor house, and was almost immediately assaulted by a red blur in the shape of another Weasley. Apparently Ginny Weasley had harbored quite a crush on Harry, and had attempted to throw herself at him. To say he was disgusted by the rather unattractive witch attempting to get in his pants was an understatement.

Needless to say, his first week at Hogwarts was miserable.

So in a desperate attempt to save his sanity he began to think of the various ways he could salvage his situation. After a few dead ends he began to contemplate what could help him. He was rich, intelligent, and powerful.

The moment he thought of his money, he thought of bribing Ministry officials. He cracked a wide crooked grin that would make women swoon everywhere and his mind went immediately to Minister Fudge.

The man was renowned for his ability to take money from any hand in exchange for Political favors. So Harry had invited the Minister, and his longtime friend Rita Skeeter to meet him in a room he would provide at the Three Broomsticks.

After the two showed up and made their way to the room that Rosmerta said Harry had rented they had sat down, curious what this young child wanted with them.

Fudge looked like he had hit the gold mine. Here was Harry Potter, who claimed to hold evidence against the man that Fudge had wanted to knock down a few pegs for quite a few years. Harry was offering to knock him off the whole bloody ladder!

Rita was going crazy trying to write all of this down in a way that would take Albus Dumbledore down.

"You see Minister, my fellow Beauxbaton's students and I arrived at Hogwarts to participate in the upcoming Triwizard Tournament being hosted at Hogwarts. Upon my arrival I was accosted by Albus Dumbledore who used Legimency to assault my mind. Upon not finding anything incriminating, he created some lies revolving around the fact that I had killed two Death Eaters in cold blood. As you know Minister, this is of course lunacy. I would never kill a fellow human being," Harry said this with barely contained laughter. Fudge was soaking this up like a sponge, and Rita was sweating from the effort to keep up the pace of writing down Harry's words.

"Of course Mr. Potter! Being raised by two upstanding citizens such as Lord Malfoy and his wife only proves that you would not stoop so low."

"Thank you sir. So he blackmailed me into coming to his school, where he forced the daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley to attempt to force herself upon me sexually. Now, I do not know if she did this willingly, or Dumbledore is more nefarious than I previously thought."

Fudge was all business now, but internally he was bouncing around with joy. This evidence from Harry would guarantee the fall of Dumbledore. With a pensive memory of the interview and an additional five hundred galleons from Harry to get rid of any pesky need of that evidence nonsense, Fudge returned to the Ministry with an extra bounce in his step.

Rita stayed behind for a little more, private, interview. After all, what was the use of a private room without using it to its full potential?

Two hours later Rita Skeeter left with a hobble and a goofy grin splattered across her face. Harry followed her out, and Harry's classmates were treated to the view of two people coming out of the private rooms with a 'just shagged' look across both of their faces.

The males shook their heads with envy, and the females scoffed with disgust, but mostly jealousy.

Harry zipped up his dragonhide jacket and made his way out of the bar and out into the cold streets.

Five days later, Dumbledore didn't show up for breakfast. Or lunch. Or Dinner. The following morning Harry bore a triumphant look as he gazed at the Daily Prophet.

DUMBLEDORE SACKED!

By: Rita Skeeter

Dumbledore? To some he is their leader, the epitome of light and purity. To others, he is the Dark Lord in disguise; playing with the strings behind the curtains, and making the Wizarding World dance on their strings under his every watchful twinkling gaze.

It would seem that the latter group may have the not so innocent headmaster under the right scope. Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was arrested for the mind rape, attempted blackmail of a head of an Ancient and Noble House, assault, and the unlawful use of Legimency on a minor.

Who do you ask did he do this to? Why none other than the Boy-Who-Lived himself! You heard it from me dear readers, because I personally sat in on the private interview of a visibly shaken Harry Potter spilling his guts to the ever fair Minister Fudge. To say that the Minister was shocked that a colleague would stoop so low as to actually harm one of the wizarding world's best and brightest had disturbed our dear leader to his very core.

"I simply cannot begin to express through words how upset I was at learning this news. Mr. Potter has my deepest condolences for what he has suffered from because of one obviously disturbed man. It is in my professional opinion that Dumbledore's many positions that he holds has caused his mind to snap from the stress. Therefore, it is in everyone's best interest that Albus Dumbledore be sent to the Criminally Insane portion of Azkaban prison for his life sentence. We here at the ministry express our dearest condolences for those that were too afraid to come forth with anything else that Albus has done to harm his students or other various citizens of this world," quoted from Minister Fudge himself.

The article went on to give a very detailed description of Harry's interview and the trial of Albus Dumbledore. Harry was quite thankful that he had been deduced as insane, because Albus had thrown out many secrets that Harry had in an effort to save himself.

Because these were thrown out as the ramblings of an insane old man Harry gave a sigh of relief.

As he began to place the paper on the table he felt a very feminine figure collide into him, very nearly forcing him to fly face first into the pile of eggs right in front of him.

"Oh Harry! I'm sorry I didn't realize that something was wrong when you transferred. Is there anything I can do to make it up to yo-," started a very upset Fleur Delacour.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY MAN YOU CRAZY BITCH!" screamed an irate Ginny Weasley.

"For the last time little Weasley, I am not your man, and I never will be. For you my dear, are one ugly bitch," said Harry.

Ginny looked like she had been struck.

"Y-you don't mean that Har-," said an upset Ginny.

"Whether he does or does not, he is my man you crazy bitch. And this is all mine!" she emphasized her final statement by grabbing Harry's penis quite forcefully, eliciting a groan of pain from Harry. "You cannot have it little girl."

Harry began to sprout quite a litt- *cough* large problem from Fleur's hand still gripping him quite hard.

"Ha! That's right little girl! He's mine! Ha, ha, oh… OH!" said Fleur. Toward the middle of her statement she began to realize that she was still holding onto Harry's now quite hard 'wand'. Fleur turned her attention to the man right next to her and completely forgot about the large audience of students and teachers around her.

Fleur got on her knees and let loose Harry Jr. Who began to cry exuberantly to the heavens that he was getting another chance to play.

"Uh, Fleur? We are kinda in the middle of the gre, aw fuck it," said Harry. Unbeknownst to the both of them, the rest of the Hogwarts populations was watching with fascination. The males were now feeling incredibly inadequate, and the experienced females looked on with unhidden envy. Harry was loaded in the trouser area.

Fleur took Harry into her mouth and began to bob back and forth, taking in as much as she could.

Finally McGonagall seemed to gather her senses and marched forward toward Harry.

"MR. POTTER!" she sputtered. Never in all of her years had she ever encountered a situation quite like this.

Fleur made to stop, but Harry just grabbed her and pushed her back around him. She seemed to forget that they were getting yelled at and just continued with her job.

"Yes Minerva?" said Harry.

"NEVER IN ALL OF MY YEARS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I DEMAND YOU STOP AT ONCE!" she shouted.

"What will you do Minny? Send me to detention? Expel me? Speaking of which, I will be returning to Beauxbatons now that the meddling old man will not be attempting to blackmail me again."

At Minerva's outraged expression he released himself into Fleur's mouth, and withdrew with a contented sigh. He pushed himself back into his pants, and walked out of the hall. He waved his want and a giant hand glowing green hand appeared in the middle of the hall, quite literally flipping the bird to the entire Hogwarts staff. Underneath of it a small series of words appeared saying, "FUCK YOU HOGWARTS"

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'm buried with real life and writing for my other story. Quite frankly, I'm a little bored of this story so I'm not paying as much attention to it as I should. So if you want to read some of my better quality storytelling, I strongly suggest you read my other story. Until then, REVIEW!


End file.
